L'Eveil de Naïa
by Evangely
Summary: Tout commença bien avant que Sakura ne trouve le livre de Clow dans la cave de leur maison. En fait, deux ans avant le début de ses aventures, alors qu'elle ne connaît encore ni Lionel, ni Tiffany, Sakura va vivre sa première aventure.
1. Introduction

**Avant-propos**

Cette fanfiction reprend les élements des "Manuscrits de l'Apocalyps"e, que je vous conseille de lire au préalable pour savoir qui sont des personnages tels que Yolis, Tara, Brice, etc, et pour comprendre au mieux leurs paroles... Quant à ma base de travail, je dirais qu'elle comprend TOUT ce qui a été édité sur Sakura (manga, série, films). Mais peut-être que c'est trop large, car cette aventure se situant avant la série (et le manga) il se peut que rien ne fasse réellement allusion aux détails de l'un ou de l'autre.

**Prologue**

"Par-delà les temps, l'humanité, ainsi qu'il en a été pour les humanités qui lui ont précédé, a subi la colère des dieux. Les hommes craignaient et craignent encore ces foudres incontrôlables. Ils sont cependant loin de penser que le prochain grand cataclysme divin, le prochain jugement final, l'Apocalypse, est sur le point de se dérouler."  
"Un groupe de mages conscients du désastre qui grondait dans les entrailles de la Terre entreprit de tuer la "bête" en pleine croissance, dans son berceau-même, scellé lors d'un combat victorieux. Car, comme par le passé, le fléau légendaire devait renaître sur Terre et juger les hommes, mais les mages ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Ils entreprirent de piéger l'âme des quatre éléments dans des talismans qu'ils gardèrent secrètement durant des années, des décennies, des siècles."  
"De ce geste naquit pourtant le désordre : les quatre éléments ne pouvant plus réguler l'équilibre de la nature, celle-ci se dérégla petit à petit entraînant avec elle tout l'humanité, accumulant les désordres climatiques et les guerres meurtrières."  
"Il est écrit que les piliers de la création devaient entourer l'élu et l'aider à déterminer l'issue du combat titanesque. Mais il est un fait que les mages anglais ignoraient et qu'un sorcier heureusement pourvu d'un fort pouvoir de voyance avait perçu dans les troubles de l'avenir : les piliers ne sont pas au nombre de quatre. Mais de cinq. Et si l'élu n'était pas prêt, ce cinquième élément risquerait de se laisser envahir par les appels du fléau qui gagnait secrètement en force dans l'ombre de l'ignorance des hommes. Et dès lors, la fin du monde aurait sonné. »  
« Ce jeune sorcier allait mettre tout son pouvoir, sa vie, son existence au service de l'humanité. Ce sorcier se prénommait Clow Read. Avant la naissance du Fléau de la légende, il se chargerait de conduire Kerobero, Yue, Yolis et Tara, les quatre Gardiens de l'éternel, vers celle qui serait l'élue. Les quatre seulement. »  
« Qu'était-il donc advenu du cinquième gardien ?»  
« Ainsi se prépare un des chapitres les plus sombres de l'histoire de notre monde, l'éveil de Naïa »


	2. Le rêve

Le rêve

**1.1 La nouvelle élève. **

Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'horizon, Dominique se tenait droit et inquiet au-dessus de l'étagère de sa cave sur laquelle luisait Le livre. Ce livre qui lui était revenu après tant d'histoires, de mystères... Alors que peu à peu le souvenir de ce rêve lointain qui l'avait sorti de son sommeille s'effaçait, d'autres souvenirs du passé remontèrent lentement en lui et les visages connus et perdus l'attristèrent quelque peu ; des visages du passé, de cette époque où Nathalie vivait encore. Et si dans ce passé s'était enfoui la solution ? Et s'il avait fait une erreur en désirant perdre ces connaissances... Comment le savoir ; désormais ?  
Dominique frôla du doigt la reliure pourpre et dorée et fronça les sourcils.  
- Je n'ai plus que des souvenirs, souffla-t-il en le tirant légèrement vers lui, plus aucune sensation. Alors que dois-je faire... ?  
Il le repoussa entre les autres volumes et croisa les bras en se tournant légèrement vers la lumière qui lui parvenait du couloir de leur rez-de-chaussée. Sakura ne tarderait pas à se lever.  
- Que dois-je faire, Nathalie ? chuchota-t-il dans la salle vide de toute vie. Le temps passe et rien n'est encore arrivé. Tout ce que j'ai vécu, tout ce que nous avons vécu trouvera peut-être aujourd'hui un sens... Mais serai-je capable d'assumer mon rôle... Le sais-tu ? murmura-t-il... M'entends-tu seulement, mon amour... ?  
Il inclina le front en arrière en lâchant un profond soupir.  
- Tu me manques tant Nathalie... Tu me manques t...  
Il bouscula subitement l'étagère à laquelle il tournait le dos et un livre chuta. Surpris, il se pencha et le ramassa d'un geste, retrouvant d'un coup d'œil son emplacement pour l'y ranger. Il s'apprêtait à regagner l'étage quand son esprit fut interpellé par le titre du livre en question... « Quand le temps viendra » par Ernst Jacobs.  
Etait-ce un signe ? Une réponse à sa question ?  
Des pas parcoururent le couloir à tout vitesse et la porte grinça sensiblement avant qu'une voix éclatait dans le silence de la cave :  
- Papa ! Thomas n'arrête pas de m'embêter, d'abord !  
Dominique sourit, encore étourdi par ce hasard sournois qui venait de lui donner un semblant de réponse...  
- Papa, tu es à la cave ?  
- Oui, Sakura, j'arrive, ma puce.  
- Thomas, il a dit que...  
L'homme la rejoignit en haut des marches, seuil qu'elle ne franchissait jamais, trop peureuse de rencontrer un quelconque fantôme avide de la chair bien fraîche d'un tendre petit enfant perdu... Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit :  
- Il ne le pense pas, Sakura.  
- Petit monstre ! appela-t-on dans l'entrée.  
- Grrrr, s'emporta-t-elle. Papa va te punir ! Monstre toi-même !  
- Thomas, le gronda gentiment Dominique. Laisse-la.  
- Son petit déjeuner est en train de refroidir ! Elle s'est encore levée en retard !  
- C'est vrai ? demanda l'homme au-dessus de la petite fille, rouge de honte.  
- Oui... J'ai fait des cauchemars, avoua-t-elle.  
- Allons, ce n'est pas grave, ton frère va t'attendre, n'est-ce pas Thomas ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescent qui grommela en patientant devant la porte de la cuisine.  
- Oui, oui, dépêche-toi, Godzilla.  
- Dès demain, si tu veux, murmura Dominique à sa fille, je t'amènerai avec notre nouvelle voiture. Je vais la chercher demain. Tu vois, tu pourras te lever un peu plus tard !  
- Tu lui dis ça mais elle sera toujours en retard ! Même si on lui demandait de se réveiller dans l'après-midi seulement !  
- GRRR ! Méchant.  
Elle serra les poings, se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta à côté de son frère qui lui tira la langue. Elle lui asséna un petit coup de pied dans le tibia et s'en alla déjeuner, l'abandonnant à sa grimace, le jeune garçon feignant la souffrance.  
- Elle m'a tuée ! Au secours.  
- Les garçons sont tous aussi bêtes ! lui asséna-t-elle en montant sur la chaise.

Le vélo de Thomas filait dans la ruelle et Sakura se tenait fermement à son frère.  
- Tu vas trop vite ! se plaignit-elle.  
- Mais non... avec Godzilla derrière moi, je risque à tout moment de basculer en arrière !  
- Pfff, souffla-t-elle en le frappant sous la cuisse.  
- Aïe !  
Ils zigzaguèrent entre les arbres et elle s'accrocha fermement à son dos alors qu'il en rajoutait un peu, glissant sur des feuilles et s'arrêtant dans un dérapage contrôlé devant une maison que Sakura ne vit pas tout de suite.  
- T'es malaaaade ! hurla-t-elle serré contre lui.  
Il s'était tourné vers la maison entourée d'une haute haie et fronça les sourcils en voyant un jeune homme sortir de la villa abandonnée depuis des années.  
- Pourquoi on est arrêté ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant autour d'elle.  
- C'est rien... Je crois qu'il y a des nouveaux dans le quartier.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Peut-être des fantômes.  
Elle se raidit en se resserrant dans son dos.  
- Thomas... arrête... s'il te plaît...  
Il sourit en lui jetant un regard coquin et reprit la route de l'école.  
- Ne t'en fais pas, on habite loin de chez eux, on ne les verra peut-être jamais ! lui avoua-t-il en s'éloignant.  
Le jeune homme du jardin frotta encore son nouvel uniforme et referma le verrou derrière lui. Il fit un pas hors de la propriété, sur la voie goudronnée, et chercha dans l'allée la petite voix qu'il avait cru entendre à l'instant. Une silhouette disparaissait au bout de la ruelle et il haussa les épaules.

Sakura ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la classe.  
Plaf ! frappa-t-on devant elle.  
- C'est malin... Yvan... se plaignit-elle alors que son camarade frappait encore les brosses du tableau devant elle. Je vais être couverte de craie !  
- Tu étais de corvée ce matin ! Tête de linotte ! Et tu sais ce qu'on dit des gens en retard ? On dit qu'une ombre les guette et les suit en se rapprochant toujours un peu plus ! Celui qui perd son temps se fait engloutir par cette ombre mystérieuse ! Les jours de rentrée, il y a beaucoup d'enfants en retard... C'est la meilleure période, pour l'ombre mystérieuse ! Beaucoup d'enfants disparaissent à jamais ! lança-t-il un doigt levé au ciel.  
Sandrine lui posa une main sur la joue et le poussa sur le côté :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, il raconte des mensonges !  
- Non non non, revint-il à la charge ! L'ombre est toujours là !  
Sakura, le sang glacé se retourna doucement et sursauta en apercevant la masse qui se tenait derrière elle :  
- Woooeeeeee !  
Elle bondit entre les bras de Sonya et celle-ci éclata de rire :  
- Ne crains rien, Sakura, ce n'est que monsieur Terada.  
- Ah... ?  
- Je te fais un drôle d'effet, dis-moi, sourit l'homme à la serviette de cuir. Allons, allons, fit-il à la classe, chacun à sa place. Je voudrais vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui rejoint notre établissement cette année.  
Un « ohhh » confus confirma leur attention. Sakura sentait encore son petit cœur battre la chamade, suite à son affolement si soudain. Sa peur des fantômes et des choses surnaturelles ne disparaîtrait peut-être jamais.  
- Elle était dans une école privée du nord de Tokyo et elle a déménagé avec une partie de sa famille à Tomoeda. Je vais la laisser se présenter. Entre, Tiffany !  
Elle fit un pas dans la classe et tous la dévisagèrent, surpris par ses longs cheveux sombres qui ondulaient délicatement aux pointes. Elle les dévisagea avec un grand sourire, les bras croisés dans son dos et les salua.  
- Bienvenue ! salua la classe à l'unisson.  
Aussitôt elle brandit une mini caméra et filma les élèves:  
- Je ne pouvais pas rater un tel événement, confia-t-elle à Monsieur Terada, en le filmant aussi. Je m'appelle Tiffany et je ne suis pas vraiment nouvelle à Tomoeda, précisa-t-elle en rangeant le caméscope, à la demande gestuelle du professeur. Ma famille vit ici depuis longtemps. Mais ma maman et moi sommes parties alors que j'étais très jeune. Alors me revoici dans ma ville natale !  
- Bien, je pense que tu feras connaissance avec tes nouveaux camarades à la récréation. Tu peux aller t'asseoir. Il y a une place, là bas, regarde.  
Elle le salua et se dirigea vers la table, pour s'arrêter près de Sakura, à la table vide.  
- Bonjour, lui souffla Sakura.  
- Bonjour.

**1.2 But !**

Thomas enfila son tee-shirt pour le cours de sport qu'il prenait le midi et rangea ses affaires dans son casier. Un des lycéens de son groupe cherchait encore son casier et il le suivit du regard:  
- Tu m'as l'air perdu, lui lança-t-il alors que ce dernier passait dans son dos.  
- C'est mon premier jour à Seijo. Je ne sais pas trop quel atelier de travail intégrer pour cette année... Je me suis dit : du sport peut-être ! Et on m'a dit que je trouverais un vestiaire ici. Celui de...  
- Ce doit être celui-là, indiqua Thomas, à deux portes du mien. L'élève a quitté Tokyo en cours d'année.  
- Ah.  
Thomas termina de lacer ses chaussures et ressentit un drôle de frisson le parcourir. Quand il releva le nez, le nouveau le dévisageait et lui souriait :  
- On n'a pas eu le temps de se présenter !  
- C'est vrai, reconnut Thomas, intrigué par cette sensation qui venait de disparaître.  
Cela lui semblait si familier... un léger frisson, une caresse à fleur de peau, comme lorsqu'il fréquentait encore...  
- Je m'appelle Mathieu.  
- Thomas Gauthier, je crois qu'on nous attend sur le terrain.  
- J'arrive !  
Thomas le quitta dans un simple signe de la main et traversa le terrain pour rejoindre les premiers élèves déjà en tenue.

- Cette année, c'est décidé, affirma Nadine à l'heure du repas alors que le groupe se dirigeait vers un coin de la cours pour partager leur déjeuner.  
- C'est bien de prendre de telle décision ! reconnut Sonya. Moi, j'ai bien envie de... mais je n'ose pas.  
- De quoi parles-tu ? lui sourit Sandrine. On peut t'aider ?  
Sonya rougit un peu et secoua la tête :  
- Non, c'est quelque chose de très personnel à propos... à propos d'une grande personne... mais je t'envie, Nadine. Tu as l'air bien décidée !  
Celle-ci sembla confuse devant la gêne apparente de leur amie :  
- Tu sais, ce n'est presque rien... trouver un bon livre de science fiction... je pense que ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui te tracasse...  
Sakura cherchait dans la cour une trace de la nouvelle élève et ne suivait pas trop la conversation, perdue dans ses pensées.  
- Vous savez que chez les esquimaux... commença Yvan en levant l'index. On ne dit jamais rien de méchant ou de déplacé car le vent est si froid que les gens craignent que les mots gèlent et tombent par terre, fissurant la glace sur laquelle ils vivent ! Car les mots peuvent être très lourds !  
- Mais où vas-tu chercher des trucs pareils ? soupira Sandrine.  
- Sakura ? se tourna Nadine. Ca ne va pas ?  
- Je cherche la nouvelle. Elle avait dit qu'elle mangerait avec nous peut-être.  
- C'est bien Sakura, ça ! S'inquiéter pour les autres à ce point...  
- Moi, je trouve qu'elle est très mûre, avança Sonya. Elle ne fait pas vraiment notre âge !  
- Peut-être, oui.  
- Je... bafouilla Sakura en se levant, je m'excuse, mais... je vais aller la chercher.

Sakura quitta le groupe, son panier repas entre les mains, fouillant la cours du regard. Au bout d'un couloir extérieur couvert, un élève de sa classe courait dans sa direction et la frôla :  
- Dis, le héla-t-elle. Tu n'aurais pas vu la nouvelle ? Tiffany.  
- Si, elle est près des terrains du lycée Seijo, vers les grilles...  
- Ah ? Merci, lui lança-t-elle alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
Quand elle contourna le bâtiment ouest, elle aperçut la silhouette de sa nouvelle camarade, au bout de leur terrain de sport. Elle traversa les allées de sables et s'approcha. La jeune fille pointait l'objectif de sa caméra vers le groupe de garçons qui jouaient au football.  
- Bonjour, s'arrêta Sakura. Tu te souviens, on est voisines en classe ?  
- Oui, dit simplement Tiffany sans ôter l'œil de son caméscope. Excuse-moi, je suis en train de touner une superbe prise...  
- Tu filmes les lycéens ?  
- Oui... Il y en a un qui est craquant !  
- Ah oui ? Ils ne sont pas un peu trop âgés ?  
Sakura se tourna vers le terrain et la balle tomba vers eux roulant sur le sol, rebondissant contre la grille et repartant dans le sens inverse. Un joueur approcha, le récupéra et le remit en jeu.  
- Ca n'a pas l'air passionnant, si ?  
- En fait, se tourna Tiffany, je veux juste garder des souvenirs de mon passage ici !  
- Ah bon ? Tu ne vas pas rester ?  
- Ma maman travaille à la direction d'une grande entreprise de jouets et elle a besoin de se déplacer en fonction de ses engagements. Alors elle m'emmène avec elle.  
- Ah, je vois. Et ton papa ?  
Tiffany se tut et se tourna vers les lycéens qui menaient une attaque. Sakura sentit la gêne lui colorer les joues et chercha vite une autre question à poser. Mais elle ne trouva pas.  
Sur le terrain, Thomas se lança contre les deux défenseurs et les dribla l'un après l'autre, faisant d'abord glisser le ballon sur le côté du premier, lobant ensuite habilement le second. Il se dirigea vers le centre et dirigea parfaitement le ballon vers un équipier qui avançait avant de courir se placer.  
- Steve ! cria-t-il pour attirer l'attention du joueur qui possédait désormais la balle et qui armait une puissante passe dans sa direction.  
Mais aussitôt deux adversaires le marquèrent. Il était piégé. Thomas enragea, le ballon volait vers lui et ils allaient le perdre à quelques minutes de la fin du match : il était monté seul vers les buts. Quelle erreur !  
Soudain une ombre passa devant le soleil : une silhouette s'élevait entre les joueurs adverses et la balle qui heurta la poitrine de leur sauveur avant de retomber entre ses pieds. Thomas en profita pour se glisser vers la surface de réparation et Mathieu le lui envoya avec force dès réception au sol. Le boulet de canon se fraya un chemin entre les défenseurs et Thomas le redirigea habilement de la tête vers la lucarne de droite.  
- Ouais ! bondit Tiffany.  
Sakura s'était accrochée à la grille et sentait son cœur s'affoler une fois encore. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas de la peur... Une sensation nouvelle l'envahissait... une douce chaleur...  
- Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix. Je ne l'avais jamais vu !  
- Il est génial, hein ? Et puis, il est plutôt mignon, reconnut Tiffany.  
Sakura fondit et son sourire s'élargit amplement :  
- Je me sens toute chose, rigola-t-elle.  
- Il s'appelle Thomas, lui indiqua Tiffany.  
Sakura sentit une douche froide raviner dans son dos.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je me suis renseignée, tout à l'heure. Un groupe de filles les regardait avec moi avant que tu n'arrives ! Il semble avoir un vrai fan-club !  
- Mais tu parles duquel ?  
- Celui qui a marqué le but... Thomas quelque chose... Moutiers, je crois.  
- Arghhh ! s'affola Sakura. C'est mon idiot de frangin, celui-là !  
- Duquel tu parlais, toi ?  
- Mais de celui-ci qui les a sauvé, avec les cheveux grisés...  
- Ah... C'est donc ton frère !  
- Bah oui... soupira-t-elle, et ça j'y peux rien !  
Tiffany se tourna vers elle et la parcourut de son objectif grand ouvert.  
- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas remarqué ! Comme tu es photogénique, toi aussi !  
- Hein ? Au secours !  
Tiffany se figea et descendit subitement sa mini caméra, le visage décomposé :  
- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Sakura.  
- J'ai plus de batterie ! cria-t-elle, abattue. C'est trop injuuuuste !  
Sakura se mit à rire et la nouvelle élève finit par l'accompagner de bon cœur.

L'équipe félicita leur sauveur et le professeur siffla la fin du match. Thomas approcha de lui et lui serra la main, de plus en plus surpris. Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un élève aussi fin et élancé aurait une force et une adresse telles.  
Ils se revirent devant leur casier et Thomas lui sourit :  
- Dis... Tu fais beaucoup de sport pour être si habile ?  
- Non. Je ne fais pas de sport.  
- Du tout ?  
- Du tout, répondit-il simplement.  
- Epatant. Je dois m'excuser d'avoir pu penser que tu étais d'un niveau moyen.  
- Merci, ça me touche, le salua-t-il en s'éloignant.  
Thomas soupira en revoyant la silhouette s'élever au-dessus du sol, passer dans la lumière aveuglante du soleil et contrôler le ballon avec autant d'aisance. Il ne suffisait pas de sauter haut, il fallait savoir freiner et diriger la balle.  
- Surprenant le nouveau, lança un des garçons.  
- Il a dit... commença Thomas en rigolant nerveusement à l'idée de voir leur tête en apprenant que ce Mathieu ne faisait pas de...  
Un doute l'arrêta pourtant net dans sa phrase... Une chose lui semblait louche. Ou peut-être se faisait-il des idées... Tout de même ! Pourquoi avoir prétendu ne pas faire de sport ? Cela était étrange... Et cette sensation ?  
- Oui, Thomas ? Tu es avec nous ?  
- Oui, euh... non, rien. A cet après-midi les gars, lança-t-il en claquant son casier.

**1.3 Une nuit de rêve**

Thomas longea la maison abandonnée avec plus d'intérêt que le matin même. Etait-il possible que ce nouvel élève vécût ici ? Dans une maison délaissée par tous depuis si longtemps. Dans quel état devait-elle se trouver ? Etait-ce seulement vivable ?  
- C'est la maison des fantômes, frissonna Sakura.  
- Oui, mais j'avais tort ce matin.  
- Ce n'est pas une maison de fantômes, alors ? demanda-t-elle remplie d'espoir.  
Thomas secoua la tête en signe de réponse et fixa la demeure paisible.  
- De toute évidence non... et pourtant.  
- Et pourtant quoi ?  
- Non, rien... des histoires de grandes personnes !  
- Si je suis Godzilla, alors je suis une grande personne ! fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils repartaient.  
- Tu es mini-Godzilla, voilà !  
- Mini-Godzilla, ronchonna-t-elle. Pfff.

- J'ai fait la connaissance de la nouvelle élève, clama-t-elle à Dominique, rentré peu avant eux.  
- Dès le premier jour ? C'est bien.  
- Elle est quand même un peu bizarre, réfléchit Sakura. Mais elle l'air très sympathique !  
- C'est elle qui nous observait pendant le sport ? demanda Thomas en dressant la table.  
Sakura huma les odeurs délicieuses du mets que préparait Dominique et se tourna vers son frère.  
- Oui, elle s'appelle Tiffany ! Et elle ne va peut-être pas rester à Tomoeda longtemps.  
- C'est prêt, lui indiqua son père. Passons à table.

La nuit recouvrit la ville et les étoiles apparurent une à une dans le ciel sombre. De sa chambre, Tiffany observait les toits de la ville illuminée. Elle se tenait derrière son rideau, recherchant dans l'obscurité et l'immensité de la voûte céleste une voix. Sa voix. Cette voix qui l'accompagnait depuis qu'elle était toute jeune.  
La porte s'ouvrit et elle entendit les pas s'approcher.  
- Tu ne dors pas encore, ma chérie ?  
- Non, mère, avoua-t-elle. Je me demande si j'entendrai encore la voix de Papa ici...  
- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ? lui susurra tendrement Suzanne. Cette voix est en toi, il te parle à travers toi, indiqua-t-elle en pointant un doigt sur son front. Ne crains pas de le perdre.  
- Tu ne l'as jamais entendu, toi ?  
- Non. Ton père et moi n'avons pas vécu longtemps ensemble, tu sais, avoua-t-elle en passant une main sur les épaules de sa fille, alors je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait envie de me parler, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu es venue au monde et il n'a pas su rester... Il n'était peut-être pas fait pour rester avec une famille, une femme et une fille merveilleuses. Même s'il nous aimait. C'est bien qu'il continue à te parler... Ca prouve qu'il t'aimait très fort.  
- Oui...  
- Bonne nuit, ma chérie. Ne te couche pas tard, ne prends pas froid.  
- Bonne nuit, mère.  
Elle déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure et quitta la pièce.  
- Bonne nuit papa, murmura Tiffany.

Un rapace volait au-dessus des toits, une proie courait sur le sol et d'un battement d'aile il se posa sur une branche en pleine nuit et jeta son regard sur l'étendue d'herbe qui entourait l'habitation. Une vibration soudaine le fit prendre peur et il s'envola. Le sol tremblait. Tout autour du temple, le long soubresaut secoua lentement les maisons voisines et se calma aussitôt, comme une respiration difficile surgie des entrailles de la terre. Un hoquet sourd et profond...  
Une vague de pouvoir glissait lentement sur le sol et traversait les maisons en s'élargissant. La maison de Sakura fut à son tour recouverte, celle de Tiffany aussi.

- Mon cœur...  
Les yeux de la jeune fille s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Cette voix...  
- Papa ?  
- Je ne peux rester longtemps... Je ne peux rester... souffla la voix magique au fond de son âme. Mais je te protègerai...  
Tiffany ne bougeait pas. Par le passé la présence était moins impressionnante. La voix moins grave. La vibration plus tendre... cette fois-ci, elle avait presque peur.  
- Mon cœur... N'aie pas peur... souffla sourdement la voix en réponse à ses pensées...  
- Papa... C'est toi ? murmura-t-elle en pensée.  
Les souffles lents et chaleureux qui suivirent la mirent un peu plus en confiance et elle ouvrit les yeux. Une silhouette lumineuse à peine visible se tenait assise sur le rebord du fond de son lit.  
- Je te vois ! sourit-elle. Mais...  
- Je ne suis pas lui... en effet... se tourna le visage flou.  
Son sang se glaça.  
- Où est Papa ?  
- Il ne peut... te parler, mon cœur... Il vit encore...  
- Vous êtes... Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Un ami... Ne crains rien...  
- Mais alors, comprit Tiffany, cette voix depuis si longtemps...  
- C'est... murmura-t-il en marquant une courte pause. Moi...  
- Mais vous... pourquoi n'avoir...enfin... Et ce soir je te.. je vous vois...  
- Une grande magie... souffla la silhouette... m'aide à te parler...  
Tiffany se glissa sous ses draps et sentit son corps entier trembler.  
- Tu as... peur... Je le... comprends... Je te laisse... Elena...  
- Tiffany, descendit-elle légèrement les draps, le voyant s'éloigner en perdant de son faible éclat. Je m'appelle Tiffany.  
- Pour moi... tu étais Elena... Et je te protègerai... de Naïa... articula longuement le souffla dans son esprit.  
- Qui... Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Il est temps... de te réveiller... maintenant...  
Il leva un bras et de puissantes ailes flamboyantes jaillies de son dos illuminèrent fortement la chambre. Tiffany se protégea les yeux et tout s'évanouit.  
Elle se tenait dans ses draps. Elle sentait un vent doux sur ses joues. Elle ouvrit un œil, il faisait jour. Etait-ce un rêve ? Avait-elle rêver cette présence ?

Thomas se redressa dans son lit, les yeux cernés, l'esprit encore embrouillé par cette forêt de brume qui l'avait peu à peu étourdi et perdu au beau milieu d'un rêve dont il ne se souvenait que des bribes incohérentes. Le seul élément précis, totalement net dans sa tête, était ce brouillard et cette pleine lune émergeant de nulle part. Puis la voix de Katya... « Nous nous reverrons, un jour »  
Il posa son visage au creux de ses mains et soupira.  
« Et ce jour, tu... »  
Thomas ouvrit subitement les yeux et se figea. Une autre sensation étrange... Mais cette-fois-ci bien réelle ! Il se leva en enfilant rapidement la veste de son pyjama et se précipita en haut des escaliers. Cette légère vibration... Cela provenait de...  
La porte de la cave se referma doucement, comme si l'on voulait en dissimuler le bruit, et Thomas recula en entendant les pas longer le couloir.  
« Papa ? Il travaillait à la cave ? »  
La sensation nouvelle disparaissait peu à peu.  
La chambre de Sakura s'ouvrit alors et celle-ci apparut sur le pas de sa porte, en le dévisageant mollement, une demi-douzaine de sillons sous les yeux :  
- Beuh quoi... articula-t-elle d'une grosse voix encore endormie. Je suis debout à l'heure.  
Il éclata de rire et retourna se préparer dans sa chambre.  
- Parfois, lança-t-il, mieux vaudrait ne jamais te réveiller, ma pauvre ! Même Godzilla aurait peur !  
Elle leva faiblement un poing et le laissa retomber :  
- Pfff... j'ai pas bien dormi... J'ai rêvé de Maman.  
- Sakura ! la fit-il sursauter en repassant une tête dans le couloir de l'étage. Tu es en train de t'endormir sur place ! File t'habiller !  
- Mouii...  
Elle se tourna vers ses affaires et soupira.


	3. Le secret

Le secret

**2.1 Les nouveaux amis**

Bong !  
Sakura releva brutalement la tête, le front tout rouge.  
- C'est la troisième fois que tu tombes de sommeil, lui souffla Tiffany alors que leur professeur inscrivait quelques notes au tableau.  
- Mouii, murmura Sakura en sentant un bâillement monter en elle.  
Son souffle se réchauffa sensiblement et sa mâchoire s'étira dans un large souffle de sommeil.  
- Mademoiselle Gauthier, sourit la femme au tableau.  
Sakura sursauta et se leva, pour se confondre en excuses, virant aussitôt au rouge.  
- Excusez-moi... J'ai très mal dormi, mademoiselle.  
- Bien, assieds-toi et tâche de ne pas encore tomber sur ton livre... la taquina-t-elle en se retournant.  
- Oui, mademoiselle.

Pendant la pause, Thomas avait tenu à s'éloigner de la classe et avait gravi quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait au toit principal du bâtiment. Sur la terrasse grillagée, il se sentait bien, isolé, protégé. C'était là souvent qu'il venait par le passé, pour voir...  
« Katya, songea-t-il en s'approchant du rebord, posant les doigts sur les entrelacs du grillage. Cela me semble encore si proche... ton départ. »  
Ses yeux balayèrent l'horizon et il soupira, en tentant vainement d'apercevoir le moindres relief anglais dans le flou lointain qui séparait le ciel de la terre, au bout de la ville. L'aura de l'arbre, il la voyait encore... mais plus Katya désormais. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle ?  
Et qui était celui que son cœur choisirait... si ce n'était lui ?  
Il secoua la tête en riant nerveusement.  
« Mais pourquoi cela a-t-il autant d'importance ? Pourquoi me manque-t-elle ? Nous allons rester amis... Elle l'a dit. Pour la vie. Peut-être... » réfléchit-il.  
Peut-être parce qu'il y avait cette étrangeté qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à définir chez Katya. Presque comme une aura, mais moins luisante que celle du cerisier sacré... une chaleur un peu magique. Peut-être n'était-ce que de l'amour... »  
Il sursauta, un frisson parcourant son dos, et fit brutalement volte-face  
- Ah c'est toi, se rassura-t-il alors.  
Mathieu lui sourit et pencha la tête vers le panier-repas qu'il portait :  
- Je voulais te faire une surprise en t'amenant ça. Tu l'avais oublié en classe. Mais l'effet de surprise est raté, remarqua-t-il.  
- C'est rien, affirma Thomas, un rien dubitatif. Ca me fait plaisir. Tu as mangé ?  
Mathieu hissa à la hauteur de son visage le second sac en plastique.  
- Mon repas est là !  
- Tout ça ?  
- Oui... j'ai un gros appétit, je crois.  
Thomas approcha et Mathieu lui tendit le panier-repas :  
- Est-ce que...  
Thomas haussa les sourcils :  
- Est-ce que tu viens souvent ici ? C'est plutôt calme.  
- Je venais souvent, oui.  
- Je... je vais te laisser alors, fit-il en le saluant. A tout à l'heure !  
Il recula et se dirigea vers la porte de métal.  
Thomas posa le panier repas sur le bord en ciment et inspira profondément :  
- Dis Mathieu, tu veux rester un peu ?  
- Euh... oui, pourquoi pas ?

- Tu devrais goûter ça, expliqua Sakura, un peu plus réveillée.  
- C'est aussi ton père qui l'a fait ? l'interrogea expressément Tiffany, comblée par le plat.  
- Oui, oui, tout ça !  
- Je dois avouer que notre chef est un excellent cuisinier, mais là, ton père est carrément génial, précisa-t-elle en se servant modestement.  
- Oui, j'ai de la chance ! Ca s'équilibre avec mon frangin ! enragea-t-elle doucement. Celui-là alors ! Un jour, je te le garantis, expliqua-t-elle en bougeant ses baguettes dans tous les sens. Je serai super grande et je le pincerai comme ça, mime-t-elle en attrapant au vol un pétale de cerisier. Et je le croquerai ! GRRRR !  
Elle fit mine de bien mâcher et d'avaler.  
- Tu mangeras ton frère ?  
- Oui, mais juste un peu, sourit-elle finalement.   
- Ah, je préfère. Il ne faudrait quand même pas trop l'abîmer. Il est si mignon.  
- Ouais, ben je vois pas ce que tu lui trouves...  
- Salut les filles ! les coupa Sandrine. Vous ne vous quittez plus, on dirait ?  
- Oh, j'y pense, s'avança Yvan, je ne vous avais pas raconté ma grande découverte hier ! Saviez-vous qu'en Grèce il existe un savon qui colle aux menteurs ! Oui, oui, oui, la police y a souvent recours pour démasquer un coupable ! Ils le forcent à se laver les mains et ensuite, il doit se mettre la main sur la bouche ! S'il peut enlever la main, c'est parce qu'il disait la vérité. Celui qui ne peut pas l'enlever est celui qui cache la vérité ! Oui, oui, oui...  
- C'est passionnant, reconnut Nadine. Mais alors, réfléchit-elle, celui qui a la main collée doit mourir d'étouffement !  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux...  
- Et ça ne viendrait pas de là, les fantômes qui ne parlent plus ? Peut-être que ce sont ceux qui...  
- Woeee ! Arrêtez, se mit à pleurer Sakura. C'est horrible.  
Tiffany éclata de rire et Sakura sécha aussitôt ses larmes, un peu honteuse.  
- Pourquoi tu ris ?  
- Parce que c'est faux, voyons !  
- Oh, moi ce que j'en dis, souffla Yvan en s'éloignant.  
- Grrr, quelle andouille, lui des fois ! fit remarquer Sandrine. Je venais vous demander si vous vouliez venir avec nous à la boutique de magie.  
Sakura recommença à frissonner et Tiffany lui prit la main.  
- Pourquoi allez-vous dans une telle boutique ? leur demanda-t-elle.  
- Pour la fête ! Cette année, ce sont les CM1 (nous !) qui s'occupent de la buvette et nous voulons y mettre un peu d'originalité !  
- Mais si les gens ont peur, réfléchit Sakura, ils ne viendront pas boire !  
- Oui, c'est vrai, réfléchit Nadine. Ce sera drôle de voir leur visage !  
- Vous êtes d'accord ? surenchérit aussitôt Sandrine.  
- Bof, soupira Sakura.  
- Mais si, voyons, et puis nous serons toutes ensemble, Sakura, lui expliqua Tiffany. Nous te protègerons. Comme les agents de l'inspecteur Magret ! Toi, tu serais la cadette !  
- C'est quoi ?  
- La nouvelle série, Sakura ! Le sensible inspecteur Magret, voyons... Tu ne regardes pas la télé ?  
- Pas tout...  
- C'est d'accord, donc ! conclut Sandrine. On se retrouve après les cours devant la piscine, ce n'est pas loin à partir de là !

En ville, alors que le début de la soirée approchait, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années se tenait près de l'entrée des artistes, fixant le ciel d'une manière très soutenue.  
« Cela me semble si loin, songea-t-il. Désormais le livre doit être entre de bonnes mains »  
- Bonjour, le salua-t-on en passant.  
- Bonsoir, rétorqua-t-il alors.  
- Oui, déjà le soir... le Grand Soir ! fit remarquer la femme vêtue aux couleurs de la chorale. Pas trop le trac ?  
- Non, non.  
- Epatant, à ton âge, quand j'ai commencé, affirma-t-elle, j'étais terrorisée.  
« Moi je sais que va bien se passer. Je commence une courte mais fulgurante carrière qui me mènera vers l'élue »  
- Bianka, tu m'écoutes ?  
- Pardon... je me disais que le destin était de mon côté. J'ai une chance extraordinaire d'être entré dans ce ballet. Alors pourquoi cela s'arrêterait-il ce soir ?  
La femme fit la moue et le dévisagea, le regard interrogateur.  
- Qui sait seulement ce que nous réserve le destin... ah, là, là, soupira-t-elle bruyamment en s'éloignant vers les coulisses. Les jeunes sont tous des têtes brûlées ! Le destin, ricana-t-elle au loin.  
« Oui.. le Destin, sourit-il. Et visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été déjà appelé. Je sens déjà deux gardiens. Le Sorcier aurait-il finalement été fidèle à sa parole ? Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû douter de lui. »  
« Après tout, si Tara l'a choisi... »  
Il inspira profondément en voyant la voiture d'un grand compositeur longer le théâtre.  
- Voilà celui qui va faire de moi une star, sourit Bianka. Celui qui me fera rencontrer l'élue... Je me demande qui ce sera. Tara disait que lorsque je la verrai, je saurai. Alors qui vivra verra !  
Il referma derrière lui et disparut dans l'obscurité des coulisses où on s'agitait avant le spectacle.

**2.2 La boutique**

Alors que le ciel se couvrait lentement le soleil descendant sur l'horizon, le groupe d'amis s'avançait sur les pavés du chemin. Sakura et Tiffany suivaient Nadine, Sonya et Sandrine et Yvan les suivaient toutes les deux, cherchant autour de lui à se repérer. Soudain il approcha de Sakura et Tiffany et leva le nez vers Sandrine :  
- Tu es sûre qu'on ne s'est pas trompé ? La dernière fois...  
- Tu penses ? se tourna-t-elle. Non, regarde ! désigna-t-elle du menton. Le « poteau hanté » !  
Sakura se raidit. « Hanté » ?  
Tiffany lui sourit et prit discrètement sa main :  
- Sûrement une de ses histoires, n'aie pas peur !  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je commence à le connaître, tu sais...  
- Si, c'est par là-bas ! lança Nadine. Je reconnais la rue !  
- Tu vois, souffla Tiffany. Nous arrivons.  
Sakura tremblait doucement. A la simple idée de marcher vers une telle boutique, elle ne sentait pas bien.  
- Je n'aime pas toutes ces choses magiques, murmura-t-elle.

Une ombre survola vivement la ruelle où s'engageaient les enfants mais aucun d'eux ne le vit. L'être se posa sur un toit non loin, en fronçant les sourcils. Etait-elle celle que Clow désignait ? C'était donc elle ?  
- Impossible !  
- Et pourtant, Yolis, intervint une fort belle femme en se posant près de lui.  
- Tara, tu m'as fait peur.  
- Le Grand Yolis n'était donc pas sur ses gardes ?  
- Cesse de me taquiner, notre mission est trop importante ! Le Sorcier avait vu tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Et... commença-t-elle en cherchant dans les rues avoisinantes.  
- Que cherches-tu ?  
Elle sourit distraitement en sentant un esprit se rapprocher en courant.  
- Une des clefs du Destin.  
- Que vient faire Destiny là-dedans ?  
Tara se tourna vers lui :  
- Tu le sais très bien, susurra-t-elle avant de disparaître. N'intervient pas...  
- Oh là ! s'emporta-t-il. Comme si c'était mon genre d'en faire plus que ce qu'on m'a demandé ! Si c'est elle, alors qu'elle se débrouille !  
Un petit rire suivit la douce évaporation de la gardienne de la Terre.

Sandrine descendit les quelques marches qui menaient à la boutique en contrebas. Une pancarte très colorée indiquait un nom étrange en lettre bariolées et les filles sautillèrent, fière d'avoir retrouvé la boutique.  
- A mon avis, on était perdu, souffla Yvan, mais Sandrine ne le dira pas !  
- Tu crois ? articula Sakura en sentant ses tremblements redoubler. Mais alors ce n'est peut-être pas nous qui avons trouvé la boutique ! C'est peut-être la boutique qui nous a trouvés ! WOE !  
Tiffany passa une main dans son dos et Sakura se mit à hurler, faisant sursauter tout le monde, preuve que la peur les hantait tous.  
- Tu es une vraie petite pile, fit remarquer Tiffany !  
- Je n'aime pas les fantômes et la magie, et... s'arrêta-t-elle, la m... la mort.  
Tiffany hocha sensiblement le menton et lui lança un malicieux clin d'œil qui réconforta un tout petit peu Sakura, suffisamment pour lui permettre d'entrer. La salle principale brillait de mille feux, récemment redécorée, visiblement. Trois petites filles un peu plus jeunes qu'elles se présentèrent à eux et les saluèrent respectueusement :  
- Bienvenue dans notre boutique, chantonnèrent-elles ensemble.  
- Bon... bonjour, bafouilla Sandrine. Où est la vieille femme ?  
- Elle a été transformée en gr... commença la fillette en rose avant que sa voisine ne lui lance un coup de coude. Elle a été trans... portée en Grèce !  
Les amis se dévisagèrent, mi-méfiants, mi-intrigués.  
- Vous avez toujours des éléments de décoration ? demanda Sandrine.  
- Oui, oui ! Venez par ici ! les conduisit la troisième petite fille.  
- Elles sont très jeunes, fit remarquer Tiffany. Etrange pour tenir une boutique !  
- Peut-être que ce sont des fausses filles, chuchota Yvan en se glissant près de Sakura. Vous connaissez tous cette légende des trois crapauds qui patientaient au bord d'un pont et qui proposaient mille choses merveilleuses à ceux qui les embrasseraient ! En fait, en les embrassant les jeunes gens effaçaient le sort qu'on avait jeté aux fillettes, mais se trouvaient du même coup transformé à leur tour par le sort ! Et ils attendaient d'autres victimes attirées par mille choses merveilleuses qu'il promettaient alors !  
- OUIIIINNN ! Tu dis ça pour me faire peur !  
- Non, surenchérit involontairement Tiffany, c'est une histoire vraie...  
Sakura se figea brutalement.  
- Enfin, je veux dire, que c'est un vrai conte ! se rattrapa son amie. Je veux dire que j'ai déjà entendu cette histoire ! Mais ce n'est peut-être pas vrai !  
- Si si, insista Yvan.  
- Et si... tenta d'articuler Sakura en dévisageant la petite fille en rose. Et si c'était des Sorciè...  
L'enfant se jeta sur elle et lui posa la main sur la bouche. Les deux filles tombèrent au sol et Sakura toussa en roulant sous la table.  
- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Tiffany en se baissant pour apercevoir Sakura et la fillette, assises par terre.  
- Je... j'ai cru qu'il y avait une abeille derrière vous, prétexta la fille en rougissant, se tordant les doigts en se relevant.  
Son amie en orange approcha et la poussa vers le fond de la boutique.  
- Elles sont étranges ! fit remarquer Sonya. Vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Sakura se relevait et acquiesça :  
- TOUT est étrange ici ! BRRRR... je vais vous attendre dehors, moi !  
Elle quitta précipitamment la boutique et heurta quelqu'un à l'entrée. Elle tomba à la renverse et il la retint par le bras. Quand elle revint à elle, il lui souriait.  
- Ohhhh... Vous êtes un ange ? je suis morte ? tuée par une de ces Sorciè... ?  
- ATCHIIIIII ! éternua violemment une des filles de la boutiques.  
Elle s'excusa et rejoignit son amie à lunettes. « On a eu chaud » murmura-t-elle doucement.  
Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers les amis de Sakura et ils haussèrent les épaules.  
- Vous avez failli tomber, mademoiselle. Vous vous êtes fait mal ?  
- Oh, reprit-elle ses esprits. Oh ! Excusez-moi...  
Elle se remit à courir vers la sortie et prit une grande inspiration en revenant dans l'atmosphère plus détendue du quartier résidentiel.  
- Excusez-la, les quitta alors Tiffany, elle a un peu peur de la magie et des Sorcières...  
Les trois filles de la boutique se raidirent à ce mot et l'une d'elles se mit à s'agiter en parcourant la boutique :  
- JE VAIS ME TRANSFORMER EN GRENOUUUUUUILLE ! COA COA ! ARGHH !  
Au passage, une des deux autres, l'arrêta et la poussa dans le débarras en riant nerveusement.  
Un long silence s'ensuivit et tous se dévisagèrent.  
- On reviendra, lança Sandrine.  
- Bonne idée !  
- Oui !  
- A bientôt !  
- Au revoir, les saluèrent les deux fillettes.  
- EN GRENOUIIIIIILLE ! cria-t-on dans le débarras.

Le jeune bonze qui balayait la cour du Temple s'arrêta un temps, en s'agenouillant devant l'imposant tronc orné d'une cordelette et de prières :  
- Arbre centenaire, chuchota-t-il. Aide-moi... s'il te plaît... j'en ai assez de balayer ! Tu ne veux pas me donner un coup de main ?  
Les feuilles se mirent à frissonner et le bruissement devint électrique.  
Une vague de pouvoir se créa autour de lui et le sol fut soufflé, repoussant les feuilles et les déchets bien loin du temple. Le jeune moine demeura figé de surprise en voyant le sol dégagé d'un souffle.  
Pendant ce temps la vague prolongeait son mouvement sur la ville entière.

Nadine quittait la salle quand la vague invisible les caressa sur son passage. A l'intérieur, tous les objets réagirent vivement et s'envolèrent. Les cris des petites filles attirèrent l'attention des amis et ceux-ci s'approchèrent de la porte. A l'intérieur tout volait dans tous les sens.  
- Vite ! Sortez, leur cria le jeune homme. Que font-elles ? Elles vont se faire blesser.  
Tiffany, restée auprès de Sakura leva les yeux vers la boutique :  
- Il y avait une porte vers l'arrière. Elles se seront peut-être réfugiées là-bas !  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Nadine, intéressée.  
- Le mieux est de fermer et de partir, leur conseilla le garçon. Vous êtes de l'école de Tomoeda je crois, dit-il en jetant un bref regard à leurs uniformes, et ce n'est pas tout près. Alors, rentrez avant la nuit.  
- Et avant les fantômes ! se mit à pleurer Sakura.  
Le petit groupe le salua et il referma la porte en jetant des regards inquiets vers les fenêtres.  
- Bonne soirée monsieur !  
Il leur sourit et leur adressa un dernier signe de la main quand elles furent assez loin. Il ouvrit sa veste et en sortit un téléphone portable qu'il ouvrit pour composer un numéro.  
- Allô ? Ellen ? Tu peux dire à maman qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à la boutique Magioh. Oui, c'est ça... de la sorcellerie. Non, pas les trois petites. Je crois que ce sont des choses plus puissantes. Car il y a encore eu une vague de pouvoir... Oui, c'est ça... la même ! Elle ne vas tarder à arriver chez vous...  
La réception s'amplifia d'un coup avant de se brouiller, laissant la place aux grésillements. Il éteignit alors son portable et le glissa dans une poche intérieur.  
- Cela commence, visiblement. Maman avait raison... Et mince ! enragea-t-il en quittant les lieux.

Un peu plus haut dans le ciel assombri, se tenait l'être translucide des rêves de Tiffany. Il fronça les sourcils et disparut.

**  
2.3 Comme Katya**

- Merci, le salua Mathieu, tu n'étais pas obligé de me raccompagner, tu sais.  
Thomas lui adressa un simple geste de la main pour lui demander de ne pas le remercier :  
- C'est sur ma route. Et puis, tu n'as pas de vélo, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet... Alors à demain !  
- C'est cela !  
Mathieu se dirigea vers son entrée et Thomas remonta sur sa bicyclette. La vague les caressa en silence avant de s'éloigner en grandissant encore. Thomas frissonna. Elle était là... Katya. Il posa un pied au sol et chercha dans les alentours... Oui, c'était comme ce jour où elle lui avait annoncé son départ... Comme toutes ces fois où ils se voyaient par soir de pleine lune. Il la trouvait encore plus radieuse, et pourtant avec le temps, il avait décelé quelque chose de différent que leur seule différence d'âge n'expliquait pas. Et ce soir, c'était encore là... Tout près !  
Il fit demi tour et redescendit l'allée pour mieux ressentir cette aura si particulière. Mais elle avait disparue.  
Il frappa son guidon de colère et se remit en route. Il découvrirait bien un jour d'où provenait cette sensation étrange... Et si...  
« Non » s'assura-t-il, en souriant.

- C'était atroooce ! commenta Sakura à son père, attentif.  
- Vous ne devriez pas vous aventurer seuls si loin de Tomoeda, fit-il tout de même remarquer.  
- C'est ce que je leur ai dit, tu sais. Mais on était nombreux...  
- Le principal est que tu sois revenue entière. Maintenant, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Si.  
Elle descendit de sa chaise et il se pencha vers elle :  
- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.  
- Bonne nuit ma puce, dors bien.  
- Bonne nuit, Godzilla. Ne ronfle pas trop !  
- GRRR, se retourna-t-elle un poing dressé vers lui, dans l'encadrement de la porte.  
- Les voisins se sont plaint ! ajouta-t-il en rangeant les derniers couverts dans le buffet. Ils pensaient qu'on passait la tondeuse la nuit ! Alors chut cette nuit !  
Un chausson de Sakura traversa la pièce et il l'attrapa a vol.  
- Et nulle en tir, en plus, souffla-t-il.  
- Thomas, sourit Dominique, ça suffit. Sakura, va te coucher.  
- Oui, Papa... Bonne nuit.  
Elle disparut dans le couloir et grimpa les escalier en faisant le plus de silence possible, marchant sur la pointe des pieds.  
- Tu es dur avec elle. Elle est encore jeune, elle ne comprend pas toujours tes blagues.  
- Oh, elle grandit vite !  
- Non, Thomas, lui assura Dominique. Il lui manque un repère à la maison. Je ne lui donnerai jamais ce qu'elle aurait pu trouver chez Nathalie...  
Thomas haussa les épaules.  
- Tu as l'air préoccupé, nota Dominique. Tu n'as pas dit grand chose durant le repas.  
- Je pense à cette maison inhabitée depuis notre enfance.  
- Oui, pas loin d'ici. C'est vrai que je n'y passe pas, moi, alors je n'y prête pas attention.  
- Je n'avais vu personne y vivre.  
- Et c'est le cas ? On a de nouveaux voisins ?  
Thomas se mordilla la lèvre en y réfléchissant encore.  
- Oui... mais... Le nouveau dans ma classe, il y séjourne. Mais...  
- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?  
Thomas lui sourit et secoua la tête :  
- Je dois me faire des idées, Papa. Bonne nuit.  
Dominique regarda son fils quitter la cuisine et se tourna vers la photo de sa défunte femme.  
- Il se passe de drôles de choses, je crois, Nathalie. Peut-être... Peut-être que c'est ce dont Tara te parlait... Cela me semble si tôt. Sakura est si jeune ! J'ai l'impression que c'est hier que je la prenais dans mes bras pour la première fois, soupira-t-il. Le temps file à une allure... !  
« Surtout depuis que tu n'es plus là... »

Le matin suivant, Thomas posa son sac sur sa table et tira la chaise vers lui. Une nouvelle journée commençait. La nuit avait été paisible. Et tout le monde semblait d'une excellente humeur. Le professeur de Sciences Physiques entra et salua les élèves qui avaient tous passé leur blouse.  
- Je le trouve toujours aussi mignon, souffla l'une de ses voisines de devant à la fille qui lui souriait.  
Thomas n'y prêta pas d'attention et lut dans le manuel, l'expérience du jour.  
- Non, rétorqua la seconde, moins discrète.  
- Ah bon ? pas toi ?  
Thomas soupira et jeta un regard de travers en direction de Mathieu. Quel secret cachait donc ce garçon ?  
- Non, non, non, continua la pipelette... moi je craque sur Richard ! Depuis le début !  
Thomas secoua la tête.  
« Ah, les filles ! Quel Richard, d'abord ? »  
- Richard ? Ah ouais, peut-être... Mais tant qu'à rester dans la classe...  
« Dans la classe ? Il n'y a pas de Richard dans la classe ! Elles sont folles, les pauvres »  
La fille de devant c'était arrêtée et lança un pouce dans la direction de Thomas.  
- Thomas ? Anna, t'es folle !  
Thomas leva le nez.  
- Ben quoi, il est craquant.  
- Mais il est totalement froid ! En plus on raconte qu'il y a eu un truc avec une prof !  
- Ah ouais ? Je savais pas !  
Il fronça les sourcils et s'aperçut qu'il ne versait pas les bons produits ensemble. Un nuage de fumée se créa à partir du mélange et il le vers dans l'évier.  
« Mon histoire avec Katya, souffla-t-il pour lui même... Mince ! »  
- Ouais, c'était la prof de Musique !  
Thomas éclata de rire et elles se turent en lui jetant des regards de travers, à peine gênées.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont nulles ! »  
- Nan, tu veux un conseil... Choisis Richard !  
Thomas fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois et une mai se leva sur la droite de la classe :  
- Oui, Richard ? Une question, s'approcha le professeur.  
« RICHARD ! Mais il n'y a pas de Richard dans la classe ! »  
Deux autres produits se mélangèrent sous son nez et la mousse qui émergea de son Becher dégoulina sur ses vêtements. Il ôta rapidement sa blouse et on le dévisagea un peu partout.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, Anna, s'énerva un peu Thomas. Richard... enfin... ON ne sait rien de lui !  
- Mais si ! Thomas, voyons... Il vit avec sa sœur jumelle qui a une classe d'avance. Ils sont arrivés l'an dernier ! Bon, réfléchit-elle, tu n'étais pas dans les mêmes groupes que lui, c'est vrai... Mais tu n'as pas pu ne pas le remarquer ! C'est lui qui a remporté le prix inter-collège l'an dernier. Il était le meilleur Basketteur !  
- J'en reviens pas... Comment peut-on passer à côté d'un garçon, comme ça, durant toute une année.  
- Ne t'inquiète donc pas !  
- Je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose de louche !  
- Pas du tout, tu te fais des idées ! Allez, je dois rejoindre les filles avant qu'elles ne s'imaginent des choses sur nous.  
- D'accord... A plus tard !  
Elle se mit à courir vers la cour et il croisa les bras.  
- Un problème ? s'approcha Mathieu. Tu as l'air d'avoir un soucis... c'est l'incident de ce matin, en chimie ?  
- Non, non, rien à voir.  
- Ah, je pensais que peut-être tu t'étais blessé. Si ça va, alors je suis rassuré.  
Thomas lui sourit. Malgré tous les doutes qu'il entretenait par rapport à ce garçon, il lui sourit tendrement. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Il y avait dans son visage, dans son regard, quelque chose de touchant.  
- Non, je vais bien, articula-t-il quand même.  
- Bien ! Alors j'y vais, on m'attend pour le tir à l'arc.  
- Tu ne feras donc pas de foot, cette année ?  
- Non, ce n'est pas mon truc !  
Thomas haussa les sourcils et le laissa s'éloigner. Oui, il y avait un peu de Katya en lui. Maintenant c'était certain. Ce petit quelque chose qu'elle gardait au plus profond d'elle même et qui n'apparaissait que rarement. Mathieu le possédait aussi.  
- Dis, Thomas...  
Il bondit, surpris. De l'autre côté de la grille qui séparait l'école et le lycée, se trouvait sa sœur et son amie aux cheveux longs.  
- C'est qui le garçon ?  
- Lequel ?  
- Celui qui part, là...  
Thomas pivota sur lui-même et plissa les yeux :  
- Un mystère ambulant ! rétorqua-t-il en s'éloignant à son tour.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? s'interrogea-t-elle.  
- Peut-être qu'il ne le connaît encore que trop peu ! Cela fait à peine deux jours qu'ils se sont rencontrés !  
- Nous aussi, sourit Sakura.  
- Oui... Mais j'ai l'impression qu'on était faite pour se rencontrer, affirma Tiffany.  
- Tu crois ?  
- Bien sûr ! J'ai trouvé ma source d'inspiration pour ma vidéo !  
- AH... tu veux dire que...  
- C'est toi !  
- Ah... fit-elle, un peu gênée.  
- Action ! cria Tiffany en brandissant son caméscope.


	4. Marionnettes I

Marionnettes (1/2)

**3.1 Invitations**

Le coup de sifflet retentit et les trois élèves bondirent de leur plongeoir et traversèrent la surface calme de l'eau de la piscine. Chronomètre en main, leur professeur patientait sur le bord opposé et les encouragea, corrigeant un peu leur mouvement d'un simple mot.  
Thomas avança d'un pas dans la file du plongeoir numéro un. Il jeta un œil à Mathieu, le devança d'une place dans la rangée du plongeoir trois. Après le tir à l'arc et le judo, Mathieu avait essayé le groupe de natation et avait aussitôt abandonné.

- Il est fou ? Ca ne l'intéresse pas !  
Le lycéen s'était penché vers Thomas, la veille, en regardant le nouveau quitter les vestiaires de la piscine.  
- Tu te rends compte ? Il a battu le record de Marc Mayor ! Un score jusque là jamais atteint par un lycéen depuis près de six ans ! Et il dit que ça ne l'intéresse pas ! C'est fou, non ?  
Thomas avait haussé les épaules.  
- Si ça ne l'intéresse pas... Il cherche visiblement quelque chose de plus difficile.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche, mais nous, au club, c'est quelqu'un comme lui qu'on recherche ! Toi qui semble assez proche de lui... tu pourrais peut-être...

Mathieu fit un bond vers l'eau, perça la surface sans éclats et se profila sous l'eau à grande vitesse. Les lycéens commençaient à sortir des files pour observer le jeune garçon encore sous l'eau à la moitié du long bassin, ses deux adversaires de courses ayant réapparu depuis quelques secondes déjà. Loin en tête, Mathieu émergea enfin, en posant une main près de leur professeur qui arrêta le chrono.  
Tout le monde le félicita et l'homme tarda à lui annoncer son chrono. Il leva le bras vers les lycéens et les avertit d'un nouveau record, ce à quoi répondit la foule par une salve d'applaudissements, alors que Mathieu souriait timidement.  
Thomas grimpa sur le promontoire et ses voisins l'encouragèrent.  
Comment faisait-il ? Qui était-il...  
Au coup de sifflet trois nouveaux élèves plongèrent.

Sakura accourut près des bouleaux et sourit largement :  
- Je suis en super forme, aujourd'hui !  
- Et ça se voit, lui indiqua Tiffany qui la suivait de près.  
- J'ai bien dormi, j'ai bien déjeuné, énuméra Sakura en comptant sur ses doigts. J'ai eu une bonne note en mathématiques !  
- Oh, pour ça, il suffit de bien travailler, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Non... s'assombrit Sakura. Moi, je suis si nuuuulle, en Math ! Bouhh ! Tu verras aux prochains contrôles ! Je serai sûrement la dernière.  
- Moi, je ne te crois pas. Je sens que tu es le genre de fille à tout mettre en œuvre pour réussir !  
- En math ! Non, non, non, fit-elle, la goutte au front. Je suis VRAI-MENT-NUL-LE !  
Tiffany éclata de rire et elles s'assirent sur un banc pour attendre ensemble la reprise des cours.  
- Tu te plais, ici ? demanda Sakura. Depuis que tu es arrivée, on parle beaucoup de moi, mais je ne sais pas grand chose de toi, tu sais ?  
Tiffany lui sourit tendrement :  
- Que veux-tu savoir ? Je vis avec ma maman. Mais elle travaille beaucoup car ce n'est pas facile de retrouver une place dans l'entreprise de la famille.  
- Elle a un travail très dur !  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, fit-elle remarquer, c'est que maman m'a emmenée loin de Tomoeda alors que son travail était en difficultés. On lui en a un peu voulu d'être partie.  
- Ah je vois...  
- Et toi ? Tu as des histoires de familles un peu compliquées aussi ?  
- Moi ? s'étonna Sakura. Bof, bah non, car je ne connais personne.  
- Comment ça ? Tes parents n'ont plus leur famille ?  
Sakura secoua la tête :  
- Ben non. Mon papa m'a toujours dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu de famille. Il est orphelin, je crois. Et ma maman... Elle est morte quand j'avais trois ans.  
- Oh, Sakura, s'attendrit Tiffany. Je ne savais pas... Je suis désolée.  
- Tu sais, elle ne me manque pas vraiment car Papa et Thomas parlent souvent d'elle ! C'est comme si elle était encore là.  
- C'est ce que me dit maman, tu sais. Quand une personne nous manque, c'est parce que justement, on a peur de l'oublier au fond de nous. Alors ce sentiment-là s'empare de nos pensées pour nous rappeler à l'ordre. Si tu ne ressens pas de tristesse, c'est parce qu'elle est toujours en toi. Et c'est tant mieux !  
- Ca me plait comme idée...  
- Sakura... avança soudain Tiffany.  
- Hmmm ? fit-elle en relevant le nez.  
- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée. J'espère ne plus jamais partir... Car j'ai enfin trouvé une amie... qui m'est chère.  
Sakura lui sourit et posa une main sur celle de son amie.  
Un coup de vent se leva d'un coup et un peu de poussière glissa sur le sol. Une feuille vint couvrir le visage de Sakura et Tiffany explosa de rire en dissimulant sa bouche derrière sa main.. Sakura secoua le menton et ôta le morceau de papier, le posant au sol.  
- Oh ben mince ! s'exclama-t-elle. Des places !  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Ce sont des places pour le spectacle de marionnettes des frères Pink Stone, en fin de semaine, Samedi. J'ai vu un reportage hier à la télé ! Et ce samedi-là, on finit plus tôt !  
- Des marionnettes ? Ca peut être drôle !  
- Oui ! Il y a deux tickets ! Tu veux venir avec moi ?  
- Euh... on devrait peut-être chercher leur propriétaire, non ?  
- Ah oui... Mince, oui, tu as raison, souffla Sakura.  
Elles se levèrent et allèrent de groupe en groupe pour trouver le malchanceux qui avait égaré les invitations.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Tara en se posant délicatement entre les branches sur lesquelles se tenait Yolis.  
- Si je ne l'aide pas un peu, qui le fera ? sourit l'être ailé.  
- Et Destiny ?  
- Elle est occupée ailleurs, non ?  
- Destiny est partout, Yolis...  
Les deux fillettes abandonnèrent bientôt et revinrent sur leur pas en se concertant.  
- Oui, je sais... J'avais juste envie d'y mettre mon petit grain de sel... ajouta le Gardien, au-dessus d'elles.  
- Et si cela perturbait l'ordre des choses, Gardien ?  
Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard.  
- Tu n'as donc toujours pas confiance en celui que j'ai choisi, fit-elle remarquer.  
- Clow était tellement égoïste. Il a toujours tout fait, tout appris, tout résolu par lui-même.  
- Jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre le vrai rôle qu'il avait à tenir dans cette nouvelle vie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que nous l'avions choisi, que nous avions besoin de lui autant que lui de nous...  
- Tu parles... il a choisi Kero et Yue !  
Sakura et Tiffany se mirent d'accord et rejoignirent le bâtiment quand la cloche sonna.  
- C'est donc ça qui t'a blessé ?  
- Je ne suis pas blessé ! rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Mais les avoir choisis eux était très risqué ! Nos pouvoirs...  
Il fit une pause et secoua la tête, battant l'air d'un geste vif :  
- Cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien. J'ai agi, un point c'est tout. Et cela ne gênera jamais Destiny, car elle savait que j'interviendrais. Elle sait tout.  
- Tu es jaloux... sourit Tara. Jaloux de nos deux amis...  
- Pas du tout ! siffla-t-il en haussant les épaules, bras croisés. Laisse-moi donc, Gardienne. Et retourne surveiller ta... notre élue !  
Elle s'évapora et il secoua la tête...  
« Si Clow a réellement tenu sa promesse, alors Yue et Kero ne lui seront d'aucun secours en cas de danger... Mais pourquoi y aurait-il un danger ? Après tout... Il reste encore tant de temps, avant leur réveil et avant le grand combat »

- Le Spectacle de Pink Stone? s'extasia Nadine. C'est extra ! On raconte que cette année, ils font un spectacle sur les légendes du Japon ! Il y aura sûrement des histoires très lugubres ! J'aimerais tant y aller !  
Sakura sentit un frisson lui hérisser le dos.  
- Mais pourquoi ça me tombe toujours dessuuuus !  
- Mademoiselle Gauthier, la coupa le professeur d'Arts Plastiques en entrant. Quelle voix !  
Elle vira au pourpre et rejoignit sa place en silence entre les rires de ses camarades.  
- Bien, continua l'homme qui avait posé ses affaires sur le bureau. Nous allons nous lancer dans un projet qui va durer plusieurs semaines.  
Des « ohh » de ravissement s'élevèrent dans la classe et il sourit en levant une main pour les calmer :  
- Aimez-vous les marionnettes ?  
Sakura ouvrit grand les yeux.  
- Connaissez-vous Pink Stone? demanda-t-il au milieu des réponses enthousiastes. Nous allons commencer ce projet par ce spectacle qui a lieu en ce moment...  
La classe lui répondit à l'unisson. Sakura baissa les yeux vers ses deux invitations et soupira :  
- Moi qui pensais être...  
- Privilégiée ? demanda Tiffany.  
- Oui...  
- Ce n'est pas grave... tu pourrais peut-être inviter ton frère avec ces places ?  
- Ca va pas, non ! s'écria Sakura.  
La classe se retourna vers elle et le professeur haussa les sourcils :  
- Tu n'aimes pas les marionnettes, Sakura ?  
- Si pardon, monsieur, je pensais à autre chose. Excusez-moi, monsieur.  
- Et ce nouveau qui te plaît beaucoup ? lui susurra Tiffany.  
- Le nouveau ? Mais il ne voudra jamais venir avec une CM1 !  
- Alors demande à ton frère de venir avec lui...  
Les larmes inondèrent les yeux de Saura. Elle devrait donc supporter son frère pour voir ce garçon ! Quelle tristesse !

**3.2 Les auras**

- Hors de question, rétorqua sèchement Thomas quand sa sœur lui demanda ce service.  
Il finit de ramasser le couvert et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle le suivit sagement en l'aidant, le sourire large :  
- S'iiile te plèèèè...  
- Non, Sakura. Je t'ai dit non. Tu ne m'invites que pour rencontrer Mathieu, en plus...  
Elle ouvrit grand les yeux devant tant de lucidité. Comment son frère faisait-il pour si bien la cerner à chaque fois ? A croire qu'elle n'aurait jamais de grand secret à lui cacher ! Elle se reprit pourtant aussitôt :  
- Donc, il s'appelle Mathieu ? C'est joli, fit-elle remarquer en se laissant happer par ses pensées...

Mathieu descendit une marche de l'escalier du palace et s'avança vers le carrosse dont un des valets ouvrait la porte. Le jeune homme tendit une main à Sakura, en tenue de soirée élégante et luisant dans la nuit étoilée.  
- Vous êtes radieuse, mademoiselle.  
- Sakura, lui souffla-t-elle. Je m'appelle Sakura.  
- Je m'en doutais... Je l'avais senti... Vous habitez mes pensées, le saviez-vous, du soir au matin...  
- Vous allez me faire rougir...  
Il fouilla une de ses poches alors qu'ils gravissaient côte à côte le long escalier qui menait à la salle de bal, Sakura au bras de Mathieu. Elle laissa maladroitement échapper une chaussure et se retourna, lâchant un instant le bras de ce galant homme. Quand elle récupéra son soulier de vair, il lui tendit une sucette et lui donna une frappe sur le front :  
C'est le visage de Thomas qui l'accueillit, grimaçant :  
- Tu m'aides oui ? Au lieu de rêvasser, précisa-t-il en se replongeant dans la vaisselle.  
- Euh... oui...  
- Et puis, c'est une très mauvaise idée d'aller là-bas...  
- Où ça ? demanda-t-elle, empêtrée en pensée dans sa robe de bal qu'elle ne parvenait pas à enlever...  
- Là où il y a ce spectacle...  
- Je ne sais pas où c'est ! Et puis on y va avec la classe, d'abord.  
Il se tourna vers elle et la fixa un court instant.  
- C'est dangereux ? demanda-t-elle, un brin effrayée.  
- Tu y vas avec ta classe...  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit au beau milieu du silence et Dominique les rejoignit aussitôt dans la cuisine.  
- Papa, accourut Sakura. Te voilà enfin !  
- Oui. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, ce soir. Nous préparons une conférence, à l'université.  
- Tu vas faire un essposé.  
- Un exposé, corrigea Thomas. On dit un exposé, petit monstre.  
- GRRR, pivota-t-elle vers lui. Je savais !  
- Oui, clama Dominique en se dirigeant vers sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires.  
- Wouah... souffla Sakura. C'est génial, non ?  
- C'est beaucoup de travail, expliqua le père en regagnant la cuisine.  
- Tu vas donc être un peu plus absent ? demanda Thomas.  
- En soirée, oui... c'est pour ça que je veux que tu prennes soin de ta sœur, que tu l'accompagnes le matin et que tu l'attendes à la sortie de tes cours. Et idem pour toi Sakura... Vous rentrerez ensemble.  
- Je pourrais monter sur son vélo ? s'excita Sakura. Mais pas derrière hein ! Sur le guidon !  
- Et voilà, grommela le grand frère, il va falloir faire monter des roues tout terrain sinon on ne tiendra jamais à deux sur cette pauvre bicyclette.  
Sakura réfléchit un instant à ce que son frère venait de dire :  
- C'était méchant, non ? demanda-t-elle pas très sûre.  
Dominique sourit et les abandonna à leur discussion en se dirigeant vers le salon. Thomas haussa les épaules et la dévisagea du coin de l'œil :  
- Pour samedi, je suis donc obligé de venir, maintenant, enragea-t-il à voix basse.  
- Oui, c'est super !  
- Mais je viendrai seul. Il est hors de question que j'amène ce nouveau près de l'ar...  
Elle le regarda, attendant simplement la suite. Mais il se tut et déposa le dernier plat sur le séchoir.  
- Rien. Tu as gagné, petit monstre !  
- Yep ! sautilla-t-elle. Géniaaal !

Thomas poussa la porte d'accès à la terrasse sur le toit de leur bâtiment secondaire et aperçut la silhouette près du grillage. Il s'avança en silence, surpris... Le jeune home leva subitement une main, sans se retourner :  
- Salut Thomas.  
- Richard...  
Le garçon ne tourna qu'un peu la tête vers Thomas et lui sourit en haussant les épaules :  
- Ne sois pas étonné que je sache qui arrive... tu viens là tous les jours.  
- Tu... tu m'espionnes ? lança Thomas, sur la défensive.  
Richard leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Non, répondit-il simplement.  
Alors que Thomas approchait du bord, Richard baissa les yeux vers lui et le fixa longuement.  
- Tu me crains, je me trompe ? En tout cas, tu m'évites.  
- Je ne te connais pas.  
- Ah c'est ça, sourit le lycéen en lui tendant une main. Alors présentons-nous. Je n'aime pas trop être en froid avec quelqu'un sans savoir pourquoi.  
- Je ne te connais pas, lui répéta Thomas. Personne ne te connaît.  
Richard haussa les sourcils et sembla très surpris :  
- Tu ne m'avais pas remarqué, voilà tout. Je suis là depuis... depuis quand ? chercha-t-il.  
- Je sais repérer les gens louches, lui asséna Thomas. Et si nous avions été dans la même classe, je t'aurais remarqué. Or, ce n'est pas le cas.  
- Et tu ne te trompes jamais ? demanda Richard en baissant sa main encore tendue vers son camarade.  
- Jamais. Qui es-tu... réellement ?  
- Tu ne devrais pas me craindre, Thomas. Il y a bien pire à prévoir de cet endroit où tu te rends avec ta sœur, tu sais...  
- Tu nous espionnes, s'avança Thomas, l'attrapant brutalement au col. Tu t'éloignes de ma sœur, c'est compris ?  
- Elle ne m'intéresse pas... mais... pourquoi te mets-tu en colère ?  
Un coup sec et précis sur l'avant-bras obligea Thomas à lâcher sa prise et Richard leva une main à hauteur de son visage en se positionnant, près à se défendre.  
- Je ne te crains pas... lui cracha Thomas.  
La porte de l'escalier s'ouvrit et Mathieu leur apparut, un panier à la main. Richard le dévisagea et reprit une position plus posée en jetant un dernier sourire à Thomas :  
- Tu ne te trompes jamais, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Jamais.  
- Et peut-on te tromper ? Peut-on te cacher des choses... peut-on te cacher un pouvoir ? une aura ? Ou les sens-tu aussi ? toutes...  
Thomas fronça les sourcils et Richard le salua en croisant Mathieu.  
- On se verra peut-être au temple...  
- Au temple ? demanda Mathieu.  
Thomas suivit l'autre du regard et attendit qu'il claquât la porte de la terrasse grillagée pour se tourner vers le nouveau venu.  
- Au temple Tsukimine, lui répondit-il, évasif.  
- Oh ! Je suis passé devant il y a quelque jours. C'est un endroit très paisible, non ?  
- Plus que ça, souffla Thomas, encore perdu dans la remarque de cet étrange lycéen. Bien plus que ça. Il est chargé de souvenirs pour moi.  
- Ah, je vois.  
- Tu... tu voudrais m'y accompagner, Samedi, pendant notre heure de sport ?

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon et les toits se coloraient peu à peu de teintes orangées, chaudes et sucrées. Richard quittait le lycée, son cartable sur l'épaule, au bout de son bras. Non loin, une voiture l'attendait et une demoiselle de son âge patientait, les bras croisés, appuyées contre la tôle grisâtre.  
- Tu sors tard, fit-elle froidement remarquer.  
- Les corvées, dit-il simplement. Au Japon, ils ont de drôles d'habitude...  
Il déposa une bise sur sa joue et elle haussa les épaules, le regard sombre :  
- Et pour celui qui te semblait louche ?  
- Je ne pense pas qu'il ait un rapport avec le manuscrit du Quatrième Cercle. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose d'inquiétant. Ca y ressemble étrangement.  
- Donc ce serait l'un des quatre ?  
- Il me paraît si faible...  
- Maman t'a bien dit qu'il était encore tôt. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'on veut, non ?  
- J'ai encore des doutes... je dois le mettre en situation, samedi.  
Le sourire cynique de la demoiselle aux longs cheveux dorés répondit à son interrogation.  
- Tout est prêt. La poudre devrait contenir la puissance... Alors, s'il a des pouvoirs, il nous apparaîtra clairement. Et... nous le tuerons, articula-t-elle à voix basse, en passant un doigt sous sa gorge.  
- Il faut peut-être se méfier de son ami.  
- Ah... ? murmura-t-elle, intéressée. Un second ?  
- Non, Thomas n'est pas un Gardien. J'en suis sûr, mais ses intuitions sont fortes. Il est impressionnant.  
- Bah, seuls les quatre peuvent représenter un obstacle. Allez, rentrons.

**  
3.3 Rencontres**

Bianka observait l'arbre imposant que les premières couleurs du printemps avaient encore embelli, le maquillant simplement de douces teintes rosées. Le jeune homme repensait aux derniers mots du Sorcier. Ces derniers mots qui avaient désormais peut-être tant de sens. Comme les années avaient lentement passé, ce souvenir était peu à peu devenu doute, murmure, souffle. Et pourtant, les choses trouvaient enfin leur place. Le livre avait longtemps erré, passant de mains en mains, se reposant un temps entre les siennes pour finir par disparaître dans la région d'Osaka où un étudiant l'avait un jour déniché... Un tel cheminement pour arriver jusque là.  
Oui, Clow savait que tout prendrait place ici ! Il le savait. Et pourtant, Bianka se sentait tenu à l'écart, relégué au rang de grand observateur.  
Mathieu approcha, le regard posé sur le tronc de l'arbre gigantesque. Le jeune homme se posta près de Bianka et ce dernier lui jeta un regard attentif, du coin de l'œil. Lui... Le moment était-il venu ?  
- Mathieu ? l'appela Thomas en le rejoignant.  
- Quel est... cet arbre ?  
- Il est sacré, répondit le lycéen, après un court instant de réflexion. Il veille sur Tomoeda, me racontait une amie.  
- Veiller... reprit Bianka sans les regarder. La bienveillance qu'on lui prête ne cache peut-être que son regard inquisiteur !  
- Pardon ? lui demanda Thomas.  
Mathieu, lui, n'avait pas détourné le regard du feuillage battu tendrement par la caresse du vent. Thomas vit l'individu hausser les épaules et contourner le tronc épais.  
- Je trouve cet arbre absolument magnifique, confia Mathieu.  
- Oui, murmura Thomas, laissant l'inconnu s'éloigner. Je trouve aussi.  
- Grand frèèère ! accourut Sakura. Grand frère !  
- Et voilà le pot de colle.  
- Qui ça ? se retourna Mathieu, tombant nez à nez avec la petite fille qui arrivait en courant.  
Elle s'arrêta net et rougit sur place, baissant les yeux en saluant poliment l'ami de son frère.  
- Bonjour, tu dois être Sakura, c'est ça ?  
Elle ne sut quoi dire et remua simplement la tête de bas en haut, gênée. Tiffany la rejoignit et salua à son tour les deux lycéens :  
- Je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Je m'appelle Tiffany.  
Mathieu sourit encore en se penchant vers Sakura :  
- Tu es timide ?  
Elle secoua encore la tête de bas en haut.  
- Moi aussi, tu sais. Tu voudrais qu'on soit amis ?  
- Ouiii, cria-t-elle d'un coup, avant de se poser une main sur la bouche.  
- Voilà un cri du cœur, fit-il remarquer l'œil pétillant.  
Elle hocha le menton dans un dernier grand mouvement et s'en alla en tirant Tiffany par la main dans la direction du spectacle. Elles disparurent dans la petite foule et Thomas soupira :  
- Elle était bizarre. Tu as réussi à stopper ce véritable moulin à paroles !  
- Ne sois pas méchant avec elle. J'ai vu que tu la suis du regard partout où elle va.  
- Ah bon ? releva Thomas, feignant l'étonnement. C'est parce que Papa me l'a demandé, sûrement.  
- Tu es un bon grand frère.  
- Arrête, s'il te plait. Ca n'a rien à voir. Hum ! Le spectacle des Pink Stone va commencer.  
Mathieu éclata de rire et suivit son ami.

Bianka s'éloigna, le sourire aux lèvres, lui aussi. Quelques bribes de cette conversation lui était parvenues, attirées par un pouvoir qu'il devrait encore garder secret pendant plusieurs années. Ainsi l'avait décidé le grand Clow Reed. En ce jour, la preuve était faite pour Bianka que la prédiction aurait lieu.  
- Tara avait raison en le choisissant lui, je commence à le comprendre.  
Un souvenir furtif surgit en lui : l'apprenti sorcier ajustant ses pouvoirs en créant quelques cartes primaires.  
- A quoi penses-tu ? le surprit-on.  
- Tara... Cesse donc d'apparaître ainsi ! Si on te voyait...  
- Mais non... Through, lui souffla-t-elle. N'aie crainte pour moi.  
- Ce Mathieu... c'est Yue ?  
- Oui... Etonnante, cette apparence, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui... Je ne l'avais même pas senti approcher.  
- Les deux gardiens ont beau être diminués par leurs nouvelles fonctions, ils n'en gardent pas moins un contrôle précis de leur aura.  
- Que veux-tu dire ?  
Elle plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres et disparut.

Alors que les silhouettes entraient et sortaient du Temple, deux individus se plantèrent face au portique de pierre.  
- Nous y voilà, pétilla la jeune femme. Maman avait raison depuis le début, c'est ici que repose la solution à nos problèmes !  
Elle éclata de rire et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait haussa les épaules.  
- Et dire que tu émettais des doutes, continua-t-elle. Heureusement que finalement, la magie s'est éveillée d'elle-même, hein ? Ca nous évitera des mois de recherche dans cette immense ville.  
- Ne crions pas victoire trop vite, la coupa-t-il. Ce n'est pas parce que la Source est ici que nous allons pouvoir la posséder !  
Elle lui adressa un sourire pincé et machiavélique :  
- Et pour ta « mise en situation » ? lui demanda-t-elle en traçant dans l'air des guillemets invisibles.  
- Je vais jeter un sort à une marionnette... et ça devrait...  
- Tut tut tut, Richard, l'arrêta-t-elle. Maman voit plus grand que cela.  
- Comment ça ?  
Ellen sortit un sachet de poudre de sa pochette en tissu et lui en tendit un second.  
- Nous allons le piéger.  
- Mais, c'est dangereux... Vous voulez vous servir de la Source ?  
Elle secoua vivement la tête :  
- Tu es très futé, grand frère... Oui, en effet, on va piéger la prochaine vague dans le Temple !  
- Je m'y oppose, lança-t-il avec force, oubliant un moment les passants. Tu sais ce que ça va produire... Les vagues sont de plus en plus fortes et si nous enfermons la prochaine, l'onde magique va se heurter à notre prison et revenir vers le centre... comme l'eau d'un étang au centre duquel on a jeté une pierre, expliqua-t-il en mimant le phénomène de vaguelette avec ses doigts... et quand les ondes de retours se percuteront, cela explosera !  
- Mais personne ici ne craint rien... à part Lui.  
- Tous ceux qui ont un pouvoir magique plus important que les autres ! Nous les premiers ! Si l'explosion est trop intense, elle brisera notre mur et nous la subirons de plein fouet !  
Elle fit la moue en le dévisageant de haut :  
- Et alors ? As-tu peur... ?  
- Evidemment ! C'est de l'inconscience...  
- Ca suffit ! les surprit une voix fine et métallique.  
Richard se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec sa mère. La femme au chignon volumineux rabattit une de ses nombreuse mèches sur le côté et tourna la tête vers le Temple. Elle rehaussa d'un geste la monture sur son nez et inspira profondément.  
- Maman... Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander...  
- Tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle de sa voix grinçante. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera, et tu le sais. C'est ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Nous essayons de sauver notre pouvoir et tu ne penses qu'à ces gens qui en ignorent jusqu'à l'existence ! Il n'y a sûrement personne ici qui possède suffisamment de pouvoirs pour être touché, comme t sembles le craindre. Quant à toi et à ta sœur, vous vous éloignerez. Le choc devrait le faire suffoquer et peut-être mourir. N'était-ce pas la seconde partie de ton plan si ce soir tes observations étaient concluantes ? Eh bien ainsi, nous serons tous fixés ! C'est le mieux. Et s'il n'a aucun pouvoir, alors il vivra.  
- Mais, je...  
- Ma décision est prise et irrévocable, lui lança-t-elle sèchement. Rappelle-toi d'une chose, Richard. C'est ta mort ou la sienne !  
Il baissa les yeux et entendit le petit rire sadique camouflé de sa jeune sœur.  
- Bien. C'est d'accord...  
La femme en tailleur chic s'éloignait déjà quand il releva les yeux vers elle.  
- Je le savais, lança-t-elle.

Le rideau se leva enfin devant la foule attentive. Les corps de bois inanimés jonchaient pêle-mêle le sol, comme si on les avait jetés sur scène sans aucune attention. La masse informe ne bougea pas tandis que la musique commençait, aiguisant les violons et suintant la harpe classique.  
- C'est étrange, souffla Sakura.  
- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça rend bien sur la vidéo !  
Sakura sourit et se tourna de l'autre côté. Non loin d'elles, se trouvait son frère qu'elle dévisagea rapidement, ne percevant que distraitement son regard inquiet, avant de poser plus longuement ses yeux sur le lycéen qui l'accompagnait. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, et sans le remarquer sûrement, elle se sentit toute chose, une nouvelle fois. Il réveillait en elle des tas de choses agréables et elle sourit largement, les yeux brillant de mille feux, quand il tourna la tête vers elle pour lui adresser un signe discret du menton.  
« Qu'il est mignon... »

La rue s'était vidée et Ellen creva les deux sachets de poudre magique. Elle répandit une traînée devant elle, puis une seconde pour croiser la première.  
- Voilà. Il faut que nous fassions le tour du pâté de maison en encerclant la Source.  
- Mais on n'aura jamais assez de poudre !  
Ellen terminait le signe au sol et il ouvrit les yeux.  
- C'est un signe chinois...  
- Oui. Le premier des cinq.  
- Non, non, non, s'alarma-t-il. Nous allons encercler le Temple avec les 5 piliers ? Tu sais ce que ça va déclencher ! Je ne peux pas faire ça.  
- Aide-moi, lui cria-t-elle. Tu sais que tu es obligé !  
Il attrapa nerveusement le sachet et la dévisagea méchamment :  
- Nous commettons une énorme erreur.  
- Ne t'en occupe pas. Trace le Quatrième et le Second... et dans cet ordre !  
Il s'éloigna alors que le premier symbole au sol disparaissait à mesure que la poudre se fondait dans le pavé. Ellen sourit et partit de son côté.

Thomas sentait la chaleur irradiante de l'arbre s'intensifier peu à peu. Depuis quelques instants, il ne suivait même plus le spectacle, désireux de comprendre quel phénomène se produisait alors. Au détour d'un regard, il aperçut son père, s'éloigner dans la foule.  
- Thomas, ça va ? s'inquiéta Mathieu.  
- J'ai cru voir mon père... mais il ne devait pas venir...  
- Peut-être a-t-il pu se libérer...  
Thomas fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, à peine rassuré.  
- Peut-être, oui... peut-être.

_(A suivre)_


	5. Marionnettes II

Marionnettes (2/2)

**4.1 La fuite**

Dominique s'éloigna de la foule où il avait aperçu ses enfants et fit un pas vers l'arbre centenaire qu'il observa, peu rassuré. De larges ondes frémissaient de partout ; le mince filet de pouvoir qui se dégageait du végétal imposant avait désormais le flux d'un torrent, emprisonné sous l'écorce. De vifs et étroits éclats se répandaient dans l'air, libérés par endroit de leur prison végétale. C'était bien plus important que ce soir-là où il avait choisi d'endormir son don... C'était plus fort, plus puissant... Peut-être plus dangereux.  
Il hésita, cherchant des regards indiscrets autour de lui dans la foule inspirée par le spectacle de marionnettes. Dominique posa sa main à même l'écorce en faisant appel à des restes de ce pouvoir qui l'avait fui... selon sa propre volonté.  
- Je ne serai jamais assez fort pour protéger mes enfants, murmura-t-il... Je ne l'ai déjà pas été pour...  
Il se concentra mais le vide l'avait envahi et il perdait l'espoir de parvenir à contenir ce grand pouvoir en ébullition.

Thomas était de plus en plus tourmenté. Il dévisageait Sakura, riant aux éclats et songeait qu'un mal étrange se répandait en silence. Son inconscient l'interpellait. Dans son cœur, scintillait une intuition...  
- Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller, lui fit remarquer Mathieu. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu es tout pâle.  
Thomas se tourna brutalement vers lui, les sens en éveil :  
- Ecoute, rejoint ma sœur et occupe-toi d'elle. Je vais... faire un tour.  
- Tu vas chercher ton père ?  
- Je... je ne sais pas encore.  
Il quitta sa place et Mathieu le regarda filer, puis il rejoignit silencieusement les deux fillettes. A son arrivée, Tiffany posa un regard interrogateur sur lui et il lui sourit largement pour la rassurer. Elle hocha le menton, consciente qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Ellen inscrivit son second symbole à même le sol et vida le sachet en son centre.  
- Bien... pour moi, c'est fini. Je n'ai plus qu'à rejoindre Richard...  
Elle se mit à courir et la poudre s'infiltra dans le sol.

Thomas s'était mis à courir entre les visiteurs étonnés de le voir chercher aussi nerveusement. Il contourna l'étang et revint vers l'entrée. Il n'y avait personne. Ni son père, ni ces deux étranges auras qu'il avait cru sentir tourner autour du Temple quelques instants plus tôt. Sa salive devint plus amère, sa gorge se resserra. Qu'arrivait-il donc ?  
Il s'appuya à un des pieds du porche et réfléchit un instant.  
L'arbre... Tout cela ne venait que de l'arbre. Il avait cru que des choses différentes s'étaient organisées, inquiétant l'âme sensible de l'arbre... Mais il se trompait. Tout cela ne provenait que d'un seul endroit... Il se mit à courir.

- Richard ! s'écria Ellen en arrivant sur le lieu de rendez-vous, désert. Il a dû se perdre...  
Ou peut-être avait-il trahi sa parole...  
- Richard ! se remit-elle à crier en partant dans la direction par laquelle il aurait dû arriver.

Thomas rejoignit son père en quelques foulées et celui-ci posa un regard inquiet sur lui.  
- Papa... Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Je crois que... Je ne sais pas.  
Un craquement gigantesque les fit tout deux sursauter tandis que la foule, paisible, riait devant le spectacle.  
- L'aura de l'arbre, remarqua Thomas.  
- Tu... tu sens quelque chose ? bredouilla Dominique.  
- Oui, d'ordinaire elle est diffuse... Là, elle se canalise. Elle suit un mouvement descendant... Ce n'est pas normal !

Sakura fronça légèrement les sourcils et chercha dans la foule.  
- C'était quoi ce bruit ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Quel bruit ? l'interrogea Mathieu.  
Elle lui sourit, béate de le trouver si proche et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, gênée et heureuse.

- C'est comme une pile, indiqua Thomas. Comme une pile qui se charge. Mais... attend...  
Dominique ne savait quoi dire. Pouvait-il lui parler de sa propre intuition ?  
- Il faut s'éloigner d'ici ! lui cria Thomas... Sors vite du Temple.  
- Mais la foule...  
Thomas s'arrêta, abasourdi par le fait de n'y avoir pas songé.  
- Mince... Oui... je n'ai pensé qu'à Sak... qu'à nous.  
Un craquement plus important survint de l'arbre et les feuilles se mirent à frémir, lâchant de nombreux pétales dans l'air chargé.  
- Vite... je vais chercher les autres, lança Thomas. Quitte le Temple !

Ellen trouva Richard, le sachet au-dessus du dernier symbole chinois.  
- Que fais-tu ! Tu aurais dû terminer ça bien plus tôt.  
- Je ... je ne peux pas...  
- Quoi !  
Elle le bouscula et lui prit le sachet alors qu'il tombait au sol.  
- Tu es un idiot. Tu veux donc mourir ? Tu sais ce qu'il faut pour te sauver ! Tu sais que ce pouvoir magique nous revient de droit !  
- Mais... Nous n'avons pas le droit de tuer pour sauver ma vie...  
Elle demeura interdite face à une telle remarque. Très vite pourtant elle se reprit :  
- Tu n'iras pas loin dans la vie, Richard, si tu fais toujours passer les autres avant toi !  
Elle termina l'inscription et il la poussa sur le côté :  
- Non... Il ne doit pas mourir. Le Quatrième Cercle explique que les Gardiens n'en seront pas conscients. Lui et les autres ne représentent pas un danger !  
- Yue doit mourir avant de se réveiller ! C'est ça qu'ils ont écrit !  
- Non... c'est ce que nous y avons lu...  
- Ca suffit, lui hurla-t-elle. Tu nous fais perdre un temps précieux... La vague aurait dû naître depuis longtemps. C'est un signe du Destin : nous avons encore un peu de temps !  
- Tu parles...

Tandis que Thomas tentait de pénétrer la foule qui s'était épaissie, Mathieu sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il posa une main sur son torse et sentit son souffle se réchauffer un peu.

Tara, à des lieues de là, ouvrit grand les yeux, un brin de terreur la frôlant alors.  
« Le moment ne peut pas être venu ! »  
Yolis apparut près d'elle, très agité, au-dessus d'un lac calme, en pleine campagne :  
- Tara ! Il faut agir ! Si on les laisse continuer, ils vont ouvrir la brèche ! Ils vont libérer le...  
- Je ne le crois pas, lui souffla-t-elle pourtant.  
- Mais nous sommes les deux seuls gardiens qui peuvent encore agir pour empêcher ça...

Dans une cave de Tomoeda, un livre se mit à luire. Un puissant scintillement envahi la bibliothèque de Dominique et sur la couverture, un être ailé ouvrit d'un coup les yeux.

Tiffany sursauta.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sakura.  
- J'ai cru... j'ai cru entendre...  
- Quoi... ?  
- Il faut nous éloigner, confia Mathieu. Ton... ton frère nous attend, Sakura.  
- Mais ce n'est pas fini.  
- S'il te plait, se pencha-t-il vers elle.  
- Mais... Tiffany, se tourna-t-elle vers son amie pour la supplier.  
- Il faut fuir, ajouta cette dernière. Il faut... partir.  
Il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, croisant Thomas sans le voir, celui-ci réussissant enfin à pénétrer la foule mécontente d'être bousculée.

Deux yeux lumineux se refermèrent alors silencieusement dans l'obscurité d'une cave.

- Impossiiiible ! s'écria Yolis en ouvrant les bras vers son amie Gardienne. C'est impossible ! Clow Reed avait dit qu'ils seraient tout deux prisonniers de leur nouveau rôle ! Par les souvenirs, par le physique et par le pouvoir !  
Tara sourit en apercevant les vaguelettes qui se créaient à la surface du lac autour des pieds de son ami.  
- Calme-toi, Yolis... Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.  
- Si, ça en vaut la peine ! Il les aurait donc choisi parce qu'ils sont capables de « ça » !

Dominique aperçut Sakura, Tiffany et Mathieu courir vers lui. Ils passèrent le porche et ne virent pas le emblème chinois luire au sol.  
- Où est Thomas ? leur demanda-t-il.  
- Il vous a rejoint, tout à l'heure, expliqua Mathieu.  
- Mais pourquoi nous devons partir ? demanda Sakura. Il était bien le spectacle !  
La vague de pouvoir émergea brutalement des racines de l'arbre et Dominique la vit les surplomber. Il se protégea d'un bras alors que le symbole lumineux dressait un mur entre la vague et eux.  
- Hum... fit Sakura en le regardant se replier sur lui-même. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
Il ouvrit les yeux sur les deux fillettes et le lycéen, tous surpris.  
- Vous... n'avez rien... vu ?

Thomas reçut la vague en plein dos et s'écroula entre les gens, étonnés.  
La vague se répandit dans tout le parc du Temple et heurta un à un les cinq piliers qui s'élevaient des écritures chinoises. Au pieds du cinquième signe, Richard aperçut sa sœur se mettre à courir et il demeura sur place. Il serra les poings et d'un coup de pied balaya la moitié du signe au sol.  
Ellen le vit agir de loin et se mit à lui hurler de s'éloigner. Mais il était trop tard. Le pouvoir immense trouva aussitôt cette fuite providentielle au piège sans faille qui avait été préparé et s'y engouffra, traversant le jeune homme d'un coup, lui arrachant un cri de douleur qui le fit tomber au sol, inconscient.

**4.2 Songes**

Dominique vérifia comme il le pouvait que la vague avait disparu et pénétra de nouveau l'enceinte du Temple en abandonnant Sakura, Tiffany et Mathieu à leurs questions :  
- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sakura, contrariée. C'était vraiment chouette la danse des marionnettes !  
- Et puis c'était notre devoir, fit remarquer Tiffany.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, leur murmura Mathieu, il y a encore une séance demain, il me semble.  
- Dimanche ? s'étonna Tiffany.  
Sakura, elle, ne put s'empêcher de rougir encore. Il était là. Il était tout près.  
Elle le dévisagea timidement du coin de l'œil et il leur adressa un regard confiant :  
- Thomas t'accompagnera demain, ajouta-t-il. Ne sois pas déçue.  
- Je trouve quand même ce monsieur un peu bizarre, remarqua Tiffany. Il nous a conduit ici et puis il repart ! Qui c'est ?  
Sakura n'avait pas entendue, happée par ses pensées...

Le bal battait son plein et les demoiselles en robes élégamment parfumées dansaient légèrement aux bras de leur accompagnateur distingué. Sakura fit un pas sur la piste et le jeune homme qui l'avait accueillie à la descente de son carrosse s'approcha encore une fois d'elle en s'inclinant respectueusement à son arrivée :  
- Mademoiselle. Voulez-vous danser ?  
- Ouiiiiiiiii ! sautilla-t-elle jusqu'à lui.  
Elle remarqua à peine ses amies, présentes elles aussi, qui lui faisaient de grands signes.  
- Ouh ouh, Sakura !  
- Sakura !  
Elle sursauta et aperçut Yvan près d'elle.  
- Woe !  
- Eh bien. Voilà que notre grosse dormeuse dort debout !  
- Arrête de la taquiner, lui souffla Sandrine en le frappant à l'épaule.  
- Ca va, Sakura ?  
- Euh... articula-t-elle en cherchant autour d'eux. Où est mon prince ?  
Ils haussèrent les sourcils et la gêne de Sakura leur apparut d'un coup, sous le rouge de ses joues.  
- Euh... s'empourpra-t-elle de plus belle, ne sachant pas où se cacher. Je voulais dire le gentil copain de mon frère...  
- Ah, Mathieu, intervint Tiffany, il est parti aider le monsieur qui était avec nous. Car Thomas s'est évanoui.  
Une douche froide ravina dans le dos de Sakura.  
- Tho... Thomas ? Où est-il ?  
- Je crois qu'ils ont appelé une ambulance, ajouta Sonya en lui prenant la main. D'ailleurs le spectacle a été arrêté.  
- Oh... Mais... je...  
Sakura comprit alors pourquoi la foule les frôlait en quittant en masse le temple. On avait dû demander de faire de la place autour de son frère... évanoui.  
- Je... Je dois aller le voir...

Ellen s'agenouilla auprès de son frère et le dévisagea sèchement :  
- Imbécile ! Tu n'es qu'un imbécile ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça... Ca aurait tué Yue et ainsi... nous...  
Des soubresauts dans sa poitrine s'intensifiaient et ses paupières s'humidifièrent.  
- Nous t'aurions sauvé... Espèce de nuuuul... Pourquoi avoir fait ça... ?  
Elle frappa le corps inerte de colère et quelqu'un s'approcha, alerté par ses cris.  
- Partez, lui hurla-t-elle. Partez !  
L'homme qui venait aux nouvelles recula puis les abandonna, non sans regarder plusieurs fois derrière lui.  
Ellen secoua nerveusement la tête, sentant son propre malaise la prendre au ventre :  
- Tu n'es qu'un idiot... finit-elle par murmurer, à bout de force, en s'évanouissant sur son frère.  
Une fourgonnette arrivait et s'arrêta brusquement près d'eux. La large porte métallique coulissa et trois hommes en imperméables sombres en sortirent, accompagnés par une femme au chignon relevé.  
- Emmenez-les, ordonna-t-elle.  
- Et pour monsieur Richard ? demanda l'un d'eux, le regard baissé.  
- Conduisez-le dans la sacristie et faites appeler Brice.  
- Brice Saint Germain, madame ? demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris.  
- Evidemment, lui souffla-t-elle, dédaigneuse.  
Alors que les deux adolescents étaient emmenés, elle sortit un téléphone portable et composa un numéro. Elle se dirigea vers la portière tandis que les sonneries s'additionnaient sans réponse. Enfin on décrocha.  
- C'est Francesca. Mon fils est entré en contact avec la vague. Passons à l'étape suivante... Oui... Bien... Tout sera près pour l'arrivée du jeune Sorcier. Evidemment, maître Hanson. Bien.  
Elle raccrocha et monta dans le véhicule qui ne tarda pas à s'éloigner.

Sakura faisait les cents pas devant le Temple. Le petit groupe d'amis tentait de la rassurer mais elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus.  
- J'espère qu'il ne va rien lui arriver, répéta-t-elle encore une fois quand les derniers visiteurs passèrent sous le porche en pierre.  
- Ton frère a-t-il des problèmes de santé, d'ordinaire ? Est-il fragile ?  
- Euh... non, c'est un garçon qui n'est jamais malade ! C'est pour ça que c'est inquiétant !  
Tiffany lui sourit tendrement :  
- Moi, je dirais plutôt : « c'est pour ça que c'est rassurant ».  
- Mais il...  
- Elle a raison, souligna Nadine. S'il n'est jamais malade c'est qu'il est fort ! Donc ça devrait vite s'arranger !  
- Evidemment, surenchérit Sonya.  
- A moins que ce ne soit une terrible malédiction qui ne se soit abattu sur lui ! ajouta Nadine.  
Sakura la dévora de ses yeux grands ouverts et vit l'index de Yvan se pointer vers le ciel :  
- Ah oui... ça me rappelle...  
Sandrine lui asséna un coup de coude qui le fit taire.  
Une sirène approcha alors et l'ambulance s'arrêta tout près d'eux :  
- Reculez un peu, les enfants, leur demanda-t-on.  
Les infirmiers emmenèrent une civière et ne tardèrent pas à revenir, la transportant à plusieurs. Quand ils frôlèrent le groupe d'enfants, le visage de Thomas tourna mollement vers Sakura alors qu'ils bifurquaient à l'entrée vers l'ambulance.  
- C'était Thomas, bredouilla-t-elle. Et il n'était pas réveillé...  
Tiffany prit ses mains au creux des siennes pour la rassurer un peu et Dominique arriva en courant.  
- Je vais devoir accompagner Thomas, se pencha-t-il vers sa fille. Tu vas rentrer avec tes amis, Sakura ? Comme une grande ?  
- Je veillerai sur elle, lança Mathieu, à ses côtés.  
Dominique posa un regard lourd de responsabilités sur le jeune homme et secoua brièvement la tête.  
- Je te la confie. J'ai confiance.  
Il monta dans le véhicule et ce dernier s'éloigna rapidement vers le centre-ville.  
Sakura était un peu dépassée. Elle sentit une main plus large se poser sur son épaule et elle leva lentement les yeux vers celui qu'elle avait tant voulu connaître. Celui qui était devenu l'amie de son frère... ce beau garçon qui la rendait toute chose...  
Elle ne sentit pas ses larmes couler et elle se blottit contre lui.  
- J'y suis, sourit Tiffany. C'était ton père ! Ce grand et beau monsieur. C'est évident, ils se ressemblent tant... avec ton frère.

Tara se glissa derrière l'arbre apaisé et s'appuya un instant contre le tronc large. Thomas avait souffert. Il s'en était fallu d'un cheveux... Jamais elle ne s'en serait remise s'il lui était arrivé un malheur. Sa vie à elle lui importait peu, puisqu'elle avait la possibilité de rester près d'eux. Mais perdre Thomas...  
« Non je peux pas faire ça » entendit-elle au plus profond d'elle-même.  
Elle posa machinalement une main sur son cœur. Cette voix surgie du lointain...

Clow se tourna vers elle, le visage crispé.  
- Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ?  
- C'est... cet entraînement, souffla-t-il, perturbé.  
Elle le contourna et il pivota légèrement, comme pour échapper à son regard.  
- Clow, lui susurra-t-elle. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu avais bien commencé. Tu as ouvert une brèche dans l'avenir, n'est-ce pas... ?  
Il secoua nerveusement la tête.  
- Pourquoi moi ? lui lança-t-il alors.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement en s'approchant :  
- Parce que personne ne saurait dompter son propre destin comme tu apprends si vite à le faire.  
- Je vais... Je vais tuer, blesser... Je suis incapable de provoquer toutes ces morts, tous ces malaises, dans le seul but de m'améliorer, Tara... Il y a sûrement bien d'autres sorciers du Cercle qui pourraient prendre cette tâche à cœur. Je... hésita-t-elle alors.  
Puis il la fixa et :  
- Je refuse ce que je viens d'entrevoir.  
La sphère disparut bientôt autour d'eux et la salle de bibliothèque réapparut lentement. Bientôt, la lumière du jour pénétra la salle obscure et le jeune homme en plissa les paupières.  
- Destiny n'est pas une puissance ordinaire, lu confia Tara. Elle n'aime pas qu'on s'immisce dans son plan. Même si elle sait que cela est obligatoire... Puisque justement c'est Son plan...  
- Je ne comprends pas bien...  
- Elle a demandé à Time de n'ouvrir une brèche que vers le malheur... Tu as perçu une vision de malheur de ton avenir... Il y a tant de belles choses à vivre qu'il est bien meilleur de les ignorer à l'avance pour mieux les savourer à l'heure voulue. Time a voulu t'éprouver.  
- Yaln contrôle déjà un peu Time. Demandez-lui, à lui...  
Elle secoua simplement la tête :  
- Repose-toi, jeune Sorcier. Profite un peu de ce temps magnifique. Retourne vers ta famille, abreuve-toi de cette vie pétillante qui te manque dans la Sphère. Puis, nous continuerons. Repose-toi.  
Une porte s'ouvrit derrière lui et Tara disparut.  
- Clow ? Tu étais donc là...  
- Yaln. Tu me cherchais...  
- Depuis le matin ! Le Cercle voudrait nous réunir au crépuscule. Ils ont une grande nouvelle... Je crois qu'ils ont trouvé un moyen d'empêcher la prophétie du Trois-Cercle !  
Clow haussa les épaules, peu intéressé.  
- Eh bien, ce n'est pas l'enthousiasme qui t'étouffe, toi ! Allez !

**  
4.3 Cœur blessé**

Sakura marchait en silence, portant le poids des soucis sur ses frêles épaules d'enfant. Tiffany hésitait à prononcer une seule parole, troublée par diverses impressions. Le chagrin naissant de sa nouvelle amie, évidemment, mais le sentiment étrange d'avoir encore entendu son père... ou cette personne qui s'était fait passer pour lui...  
Au beau milieu du spectacle, cette voix : « Danger »  
Les mots se répétèrent en elle et elle ne sut quoi en penser. Depuis maintenant des années, elle entendait cette voix délicate et rassurante. Elle s'appuyait dans ses moments difficiles sur ce sentiment de sécurité qui se dégageait de cette présence paternelle. Très tôt, elle avait imaginé que son père avait gardé un contact avec elle. Quand on est jeune, on s'imagine tant de belles choses. Tiffany désormais comprenait que ce n'était pas lui... Comment quelqu'un de vivant pourrait veiller sur elle ? Car son père était bien en vie... quelque part dans le pays ou peut-être ailleurs.  
Non, elle le savait désormais, c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui lui avait soufflé ces encouragements silencieux, ces murmures de confiance, ces silences tendres et réconfortants. Mais qui alors ? Qui d'autre veillait sur elle, ainsi ?  
Mathieu arrêta la marche à un croisement. Une rue partait sur leur gauche et Tiffany haussa les sourcils :  
- Je suis arrivée, signala-t-elle à Sakura.  
- D'accord, répondit celle-ci, l'esprit ailleurs.  
- A demain, Sakura. Ne t'inquiète pas, ton papa t'appellera très vite de l'hôpital pour te dire que ce n'est rien !  
- Oui.  
Mathieu prit la main de Sakura et elle sentit son cœur se réchauffer, ses sens palpiter. Au creux de sa tristesse, une petite lueur germa et lui rendit un instant le sourire. Quand elle releva la tête vers son amie, celle-ci courait dans la ruelle déserte.  
- Je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi. Plus vite nous serons rentrés, plus vite nous aurons des nouvelles, tu ne crois pas ?  
Elle hocha la tête et s'élança d'un pas plus soutenu.

Quand la fourgonnette se gara dans l'immense allée, un petit attroupement d'hommes s'approcha pour emporter le jeune homme évanoui vers la chapelle qui se cachait entre les arbres au fond du jardin.  
- Et pour mademoiselle, madame ? demanda-t-on à la femme au chignon qui descendait du véhicule.  
- Amenez-la dans sa chambre, le jeune sorcier s'occupera d'elle après.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine d'attendre, la surprit-on alors.  
Une silhouette traversa la foule et s'approcha de l'homme qui tenait Ellen dans ses bras.  
- Brice... Tu... tu es déjà arrivé ?  
Il ne l'écouta pas et leva prestement un doigt vers le ciel. Tout se figea dans le jardin, dans le quartier, au Japon... dans le monde. Brice inspira profondément et fixa la jeune femme inconsciente :  
- Par le pouvoir de Care, que le mal quitte cette enfant !  
Une lumière s'intensifia sous la paume qu'il avança au-dessus du front d'Ellen et un éclat de liquide jaillit à travers sa main avant de partir instantanément en poussière. Ellen ouvrit les yeux et Brice relança la course du temps. Francesca vit sa fille se réveiller et protester pour qu'on la posât, ce que fit immédiatement l'homme qui la portait. La femme fronça les sourcils en comprenant ce qui venait de se passer et jeta un regard froid au jeune sorcier.  
- Maman... Où est... Richard, demanda Ellen, cachant ses craintes tant que possible.  
- Rentre donc ! lui cracha sa mère sans la regarder, toujours tournée vers le Sorcier. Tu n'as donc pas été capable de l'empêcher de tout faire échouer ! Ton frère s'en sortira peut-être... mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi ! Rentre maintenant !  
Ellen voulut protester mais l'index de sa mère se pointa vers la large demeure derrière eux et elle se tut, tournant les talons et s'éloignant sur le graviers, suivie par une demi-douzaine de servants attentionnés.  
- Quant à toi... siffla Francesca.  
- Quoi ? demanda Brice.  
- Tu ne devrais pas utiliser la magie ! Te souviens-tu de cette maison ? La dernière demeure de Clow ! Et selon le Cercle, la sépulture de son pouvoir ! Peut-être que l'élu s'éveillera tout près de cette demeure !  
- L'élu, ricana Brice, moqueur.  
- Tu ne dois pas prendre les mesures du Cercle à la légère ! N'oublie pas que tu ne serais rien sans eux.  
- Et vous n'êtes rien sans moi, souligna-t-il en s'éloignant vers la chapelle. Allons, pressons ! ajouta-t-il.  
- Le pouvoir de Transfert demande beaucoup de magie ! Sans parler de celui du Temps ! Si une seule personne ici peut te sentir, tout tombe à l'eau !  
Il ne l'écoutait plus et disparut entre les arbres.  
- Madame ? demanda un des hommes qui portaient Richard.  
- Allez-y, suivez-le.

- Est-ce que mon frère va... mourir lui aussi ? demanda soudain Sakura.  
Ils s'étaient tout deux arrêtés devant la maison et Mathieu avait tendu les clefs à Sakura quand celle-ci avait levé le nez vers lui pour lui poser la question qu'elle avait dû tourner et retourner dans sa tête depuis de longues minutes.  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Non, bien sûr que non... C'est un garçon qui a une santé de fer ! Il est vraiment très fort en sport, ce n'est pas pour rien !  
- Ma maman n'était pas forte en sport, elle.  
Mathieu comprit tout de suite le malaise et posa un genou au sol :  
- Ecoute, Sakura. Ne crains rien, je te le dis, moi, ce n'est rien. J'ai... comme un sixième sens qui me fait sentir ce genre de choses...  
- Ah oui ? releva-t-elle mollement.  
- Oui.  
- Que vois-tu d'autres, alors ?  
Il fit mine de se concentrer pour donner plus d'allure à ce mensonge et parut soudain s'éclairer :  
- Je vois... Je vois une majorette jouer du bâton dans un grand défilé ! Mais... s'étonna-t-il faussement. Mais c'est toi ! Ah oui, c'est toi... Et tu en fais très bien.  
Elle s'illumina à son tour :  
- Comment sais-tu que je veux rentrer dans le groupe des majorettes de l'école ?  
- Je te l'ai dit... indiqua-t-il en posant un index sur le front de la petite fille. Je le sens.  
- Wouah... dis-moi encore autre chose !  
- Je ne sais pas si...  
- Si si... allez, s'il te plaît.  
Devant son sourire renaissant, il ne voulut pas lui résister et chercha encore parmi ce qu'avait pu lui raconter Thomas un détail qui l'étonnerait. En vain. Il ne trouva plus rien.  
- Alors ? s'impatienta-t-elle un peu.  
Il fallait inventer.  
- Je te vois dans la lumière. Peut-être chanteuse, réfléchit-il alors, parcouru par diverses images sans aucun sens précis. Un endroit où il y a du vent, de la lumière, des livres aussi...  
- Des livres ?  
- Avec des animaux autour de toi, continua-t-il, inspiré. Un lion peut-être.  
- Un lion ? Je ne suis pas très rassurée...  
- Un gentil lion...  
- Ahhh... C'est bizarre ! Mais ça serait bien d'avoir un ami lion ! pétilla-t-elle.  
- Je te le souhaite ! ajouta-t-il en lui adressant un discret clin d'œil, satisfait de percevoir enfin son sourire. Allez, entrons, sinon le téléphone va sonner et nous serons encore dehors.  
- Oh ! Oui...

Thomas reboutonna sa chemise quand son père entra dans la chambre alors qu'un homme en blouse blanche en sortait, le regard déjà plongé dans d'autres dossiers.  
- Comment te sens-tu ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il aussitôt à son fils.  
- Mais oui, papa... un petit coup de fatigue, je suppose. Le médecin m'a dit vouloir faire de rapides examens. C'était de la fatigue.  
- Tu en es sûr ?  
- C'est le médecin qui me l'a dit.  
- Ah. Bon, je suis rassuré alors. C'est vrai que tu as vite repris conscience.  
- Tu vois, lui sourit Thomas. Allez, rentrons. Je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive.  
- Je t'attends dehors, lui lança Dominique.  
Thomas arrangea son col et Dominique ne ferma pas la porte tout de suite :  
- Thomas ?  
- Hmm ? se tourna le lycéen.  
- Non... ce n'est rien. Je suis content que ça ne soit pas important...  
Et il ferma derrière lui. Thomas posa le pull qu'il tenait entre ses mains et soupira en passant une main sur son torse.

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez ? lui avait lancé le médecin.  
- S'il vous plaît. N'en parlez pas à mon père.  
- Mais c'est lui qui va devoir payer vos soins, monsieur Gauthier... Enfin, vous ne comptez pas rester ainsi sans soins ! C'est déjà presque un miracle que vous vous soyez déjà éveillé. En êtes-vous conscients ? Des patients comme vous sont chez nous depuis des mois... dans le coma !  
- Il n'y aura pas de soins, affirma sèchement Thomas.  
- Mais il le faut, monsieur Gauthier.  
Le médecin avait soupiré et l'avait dévisagé longuement :  
- Passez quand même faire au moins quelques examens supplémentaires. Il faut suivre votre état de près.  
- Bon, si vous insistez... Mais ne lui dites rien. Nous le mettrons au courant si la situation s'aggrave.  
- Je trouve cette attitude irresponsable, je dois vous le faire remarquer, ajouta le médecin en rangeant les premiers résultats sommaires dans sa pochette.  
- J'ai perdu ma mère il y a quelques années, docteur. Et je ne... Laissez tomber, souffla-t-il, ce sont mes affaires. Je ne veux pas rester à l'hôpital. Je ne dois pas.  
- Repassez dès que possible alors. Et d'ici là, ne forcez pas sur les exercices physiques. Soyez conscient que ce rétablissement miracle pourrait n'être qu'une illusion.  
- Je repasserai...

Par la fenêtre de la chambre, Thomas aperçut dans le lointain le soleil couchant. Il s'approcha du carreau et sentit son cœur, lent sous sa paume. Ce cœur blessé. Quelque chose l'avait soigné. Encore. Comme toutes ces maladies infantiles qu'il avait à peine développé quelques heures à chaque fois. Comme cette chute de vélo contre le bus qui aurait dû lui casser le fémur. Il guérissait si vite...  
Mais cette fois, le cœur était touché. Son cœur avait eu cette faiblesse incompréhensible. Etait-ce, comme l'avait dit le médecin, une illusion ? Est-ce qu'un jour tout ceci referait surface ? Comment le savoir ? Il fallait se contenter du présent.  
Mais quel avenir se cachait au bout de ce présent de plus en plus mystérieux ?


	6. L'accident

L'accident

**5.1 Filature**

Brice promenait sa main droite à quelques centimètres au-dessus du corps encore inconscient du jeune héritier de la famille Fontaine. Depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines, le sommeil imperturbable du garçon semblait toujours plus profond. Francesca ne paraissait pourtant pas s'inquiéter.  
- Cette femme est inconsciente... maugréa-t-il en posant la main sur le torse à peine mû par la respiration faible. Je me demande même si le Cercle est parfaitement au courant de ses agissements...  
Il ouvrit le col du jeune homme et sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche qu'il plaça au-dessus du cœur de Richard.  
- Je ne vois plus que cette solution...  
- Que faites-vous ? l'interrompit-on.  
Sans se retourner, il dissimula sa montre et reposa sa main sur le corps inerte.  
- Ellen... Votre frère ne se réveille pas cette fois.  
Il l'entendit approcher et la porte se claqua sèchement dans le vent qui soufflait dehors.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Vous le savez parfaitement. Son cœur se fatigue.  
- C'est la vague ?  
- C'est la magie, articula-t-il en lui adressant un regard soudain.  
L'écho de cet éclat de voix résonna longtemps dans la pièce fraîche et sombre et elle haussa les épaules :  
- Pouvez-vous le soigner ?  
- Je ne peux pas réparer l'irréparable, Ellen, lui souffla-t-il. Vous êtes malades, tous les deux.  
- Réveillez-le, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
Elle se dirigea vers la sortie et il l'arrêta d'un coup :  
- Ellen... une question : Obéissez-vous à un ordre du Cercle ! La famille Li est-elle seulement au courant ?  
Elle marqua une pause dans l'ouverture de la porte puis laissa celle-ci se claquer derrière elle.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijoter, les Fontaine. Mais je vais en avertir les derniers sages du Quatrième Cercle.

Le jour se leva bientôt et le vent se calma quelque peu. Sakura bailla largement et sourit en s'étirant. Ce matin, elle était à l'heure. La nuit avait été agréable et réparatrice. Tiffany et elle avaient travaillé tard dans la soirée pour mettre au point les derniers détails de leur exposé sur les marionnettes.  
Elle poussa ses draps ; dans le couloir une porte claquait. Des pas le traversèrent et dévalèrent les escalier en quatrième vitesse avant de filer vers l'entrée et de sortir.  
« Thomas ? songea-t-elle. Où va-t-il de si bonne heure ? »  
Elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit son père dans la cuisine.  
- Où est allé Thomas, papa ?  
- Ah, tu es déjà réveillée, ma chérie.  
- Oui, tu as vu ? comme une grande !  
Elle se tourna vers le tableau des taches et aperçut un dessin laissé par Thomas où il l'avait représentée en Godzilla, étalée sur son lit, la bulle au nez, ronflant bruyamment.  
- Woe ! C'est moi, ça !  
- Il m'a demandé de ne surtout pas l'effacer.  
- Quel méchant ! Un jour je lui ferai manger ce tableau !  
- En attendant, mange ton plateau repas avant de te mettre en retard. Ce matin c'est moi qui t'amène. Thomas voulait partir en avance.  
- Bien. D'accord. Bon appétit, clama-t-elle, le visage radieux.

Le vélo de Thomas le portait d'allée en ruelle et il aperçut bientôt une silhouette connue loin devant. Le lycéen marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir et Thomas ne tarda évidemment pas à le rejoindre. Mais avant même d'avoir pu le rattraper, Mathieu bifurqua sur la gauche, s'infiltrant sur un chemin que nul n'empruntait d'ordinaire...  
Thomas freina devant l'entrée de l'allée recouverte de plantes sauvages.  
- Mais où va-t-il ?  
Soudain, une vision le traversa... un souvenir : une main qui se pose là, sur le mur qui borde le chemin... de longs cheveux que l'on ramène contre l'oreille... la silhouette s'enfonce dans le passage et elle lui sourit en s'éloignant :  
- Viens, Thomas. Ca ne doit pas être dangereux...  
- Mais Katya...  
- Qu'y a-t-il au bout de cette impasse ? Le sais-tu ?  
- Je crois que... que c'est...  
- Viens...  
Quand il revint à lui, Mathieu tournait sur la droite de l'autre côté. Personne ne s'intéressait à ce passage, d'ordinaire. Personne ne le remarquait... Il s'élança dans l'étroite allée et tenta de ne pas perdre Mathieu de vue.

La classe applaudit chaleureusement les deux fillettes et celles-ci les saluèrent avant de ramasser leurs affaires pour retourner à leur place.  
- Bien, Tiffany et Sakura. C'était un travail intéressant. Y a-t-il des questions dans la classe ?  
Quelques bras se levèrent et le professeur donna la parole à Ludivine, au second rang.  
- Je voudrais savoir si ce qu'a précisé Tiffany est exact. Elles ont parlé d'un homme qui créait des marionnettes vivantes... Mais c'est un conte, non ?  
Le professeur se tourna vers les deux écolières et Tiffany se leva :  
- En fait, il existe évidemment un conte sur un créateur de marionnettes.  
- Pinocchio, avança Sakura.  
- Oui, Pinocchio, continua Tiffany. Mais plusieurs livres à la bibliothèque parlent de tels hommes dans le monde entier mais notamment en Angleterre. Un certain Adam Fisher. Il était réputé pour un talent particulier.  
- Je le connais, avança Nadine. Je crois qu'il y a un film d'horreur qui passe bientôt à la télévision sur lui... Je voulais l'enregistrer !  
- Un film d'horreur ? bredouilla Sakura.  
- Bien bien bien, je vois que tout le monde connaît Adam Fisher. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, leur lança-t-il alors en écrivant le nom au tableau. Nous allons y venir, justement.  
Sakura se pencha alors discrètement vers Tiffany :  
- On n'avait pas prévu de parler de cet homme !  
- Je sais. Mais Ludivine voulait nous mettre dans l'embarras. Et nous voici sorties d'affaire !  
- Tu as inventé ?  
- Non, je connais ce Monsieur Fisher car je m'intéresse beaucoup aux robes qu'il dessinait pour ses poupées. Ma maman a quelques livres sur lui.  
- Ahhh, d'accord.

Katya s'était tournée vers Thomas et lui avait souri en soulevant une des pommes particulièrement rouge et appétissante. Le jeune home secoua la tête en apercevant son nouveau camarade de classe discuter avec le vendeur qui lui remplit un sachet en papier de belles pommes juteuses. Il en rajouta même une, en réponse au sourire attendrissant de son nouveau client.  
Katya avait levé la main pour refuser ce cadeau. L'homme à la moustache épaisse haussa les épaules et lui tendit le paquet en prenant l'argent. Mathieu le salua et continua son chemin. Un coup d'œil à sa montre renseigna Thomas. Leur premier cours commencerait petite demi-heure plus tard.  
- Nous avons le temps de passer par le fleuriste, tu ne crois pas ? avait demandé Katya.  
Sa douceur, son plaisir... Tout ça était si présent qu'il crut un instant se retrouver quelques mois en arrière, lors de cette première escapade dans le quartier par l'impasse végétale.  
Mathieu s'arrêta machinalement près d'une petite fille qui regardait les fleurs avec sa maman.  
La maman se pencha vers lui, accroupi près de l'enfant, visiblement perplexe fac au choix que lui avait laissé sa maman.  
- Tu cherches à faire un bouquet ? lui avait soufflé Katya au petit garçon indécis.  
- C'est pour ma maman.  
- Alors que dirais-tu de celles-ci ?  
- Vous croyez madame ?  
- Je suis sûre, lui avait-elle murmuré.  
La petite fille se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et désigna un bouquet à la marchande de fleur. Mathieu salua la maman et s'éloigna.  
Mais que se passait-il ? C'était impossible... Tout cela n'était que pure coïncidence ! Thomas se cogna rapidement le front pour être sûr de ne pas rêver... Mais déjà le lycéen repartait vers le lycée et Thomas lui emboîta discrètement le pas.

- Vous avez été très convaincantes, vous savez, leur assura Sonya. A croire que vous n'avez pas vu le même spectacle que nous !  
- En fait, nous y sommes retournée le lendemain.  
- Ah oui ? C'est pour ça ! compris Sandrine.  
- Quand j'y repense, intervint Nadine, c'est bizarre de nous avoir fait quitter le temple aussi brusquement.  
- Pas du tout, c'est mon frère qui a eu un malaise, expliqua Sakura.  
- Oui, mais il va mieux les rassura Tiffany.  
- Oh mais quand j'y pense, nota Sakura. c'est à cause de ça que vous n'avez pas pu tout voir !  
- Ne t'en fais pas, la reprit Nadine. Yvan avait déjà vu le spectacle avec ses parents. Et il nous a tout raconté !  
Sandrine afficha une moue légèrement boudeuse et le dévisagea du coin de l'œil.  
- J'espère simplement qu'il ne nous pas raconté des bêtises !  
- Bien sûr que non, sourit-il.  
Les trois amies se regardèrent d'un coup et se tournèrent vers Sakura et Tiffany :  
- Est-ce qu'il y avait une méduse ?  
- Est-ce qu'il y avait uns licorne ?  
- Est-ce qu'il y avait un incendie de forêt ?  
Tiffany éclata de rire et Sakura chercha à se souvenir :  
- Je ne crois pas, ça ne me dit rien, avoua-t-elle.  
Elles pivotèrent vers lui et il éclata de rire :  
- Mais c'était comme ça à la télé quand nous l'avions vu...  
- GRRRR, enragea Sandrine, on va avoir une mauvaise note à cause de toi !

**5.2 Le réveil de Richard**

A midi, Mathieu se dirigea vers le terrain de sport et Thomas l'observa de loin.  
- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? le surprit-on.  
- Anna... soupira-t-il. Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Je suis... occupé !  
- En mission recommandée ? Pour qui ? La CIA ? Le FBI ?  
- Mais non... Je n'ai pas d'excuse à te donner, se retourna-t-il, les sourcils hauts.  
- Ah. Je vois...  
Il pivota vers le terrain de sport et elle soupira :  
- Ca t'arrive de dire clairement aux gens ce que tu penses ?  
- Pardon ?  
Mathieu n'était plus là.  
- Et voilà je l'ai perdu... enragea-t-il. C'est pas vrai !  
- Je vois, tu surveilles le nouveau ?  
- Pas du tout...  
- Richard semble bien l'apprécier, ce nouveau, alors pourquoi tu t'en méfies, toi ?  
Thomas secoua la tête :  
- Pour moi la parole de ce Richard n'a aucune valeur !  
- Co... comment... peux-tu dire ça ? articula-t-elle, interdite. C'est ton ami depuis le primaire !  
- Quoi ! C'est quoi cette nouveauté ?  
Elle ravala sa surprise et le dévisagea crûment :  
- Tu me déçois Thomas. Je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais parler d'un ami comm...  
- Et puis, la coupa-t-il, qui t'a dit que Richard appréciait Mathieu, d'abord ?  
- Le nouveau va faire partie de la section escrime de cette année, et c'est Richard qui l'y a invité. Tu l'ignorais ?  
- Oui... Surtout qu'il n'y a jamais eu de section escrime à Seijo !  
Elle le dévisagea, l'inquiétude se lisant de plus en plus clairement sur son visage :  
- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? La section qui a remplacé le Volley Ball, voyons. Où étais-tu ces 5 dernières années, toi ?  
Il soupira et serra les poings. Il se passait une chose étrange à Seijo. Et visiblement il était le seul à s'en apercevoir... Et tout cela tournait autour du nouveau... Richard...  
« Un ami d'enfance, songea-t-il en s'éloignant sans explication, n'importe quoi... »

Tara avait fait le tour de Tomoeda. Plus aucune trace de Yolis. Nulle part. Elle ne le sentait même plus... Etait-il possible qu'il se cache ? ou qu'il soit réellement parti... Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, peu convaincue :  
« Toi seul peut me répondre » souffla-t-elle alors en s'évaporant aussitôt dans le silence du parc  
Elle se recomposa au centre de la sphère d'entraînement qui avait abrité tant de moments. Un lourd silence avait envahi l'infiniment sombre et elle surprit l'écho de son propre cœur dans l'opacité de l'obscurité. Tout dormait en ce lieu divin. Tout dormirait jusqu'à l'éveil suprême...  
- Clow ! appela-t-elle alors.  
A la surface de la Sphère céleste, une onde se répandit et disparut vers l'infini. Elle patienta encore, pensant entrevoir la silhouette de son ami apparaître de nulle part, en vain. Le silence fut sa seule réponse.  
- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas, Clow Read ? murmura-t-elle.  
Une lueur émergea pourtant du lointain et s'approcha lentement. Light lui apparut, faible et transparente.  
- Light... s'étonna Tara. C'est toi qui répond à mon appel.  
- Clow n'est pas encore prêt à te parler, Gardienne.. Il instruit sa réincarnation principale... Je suis faible mais j'ai tenu à venir t'apporter son message, Gardienne de la Terre... Une part de moi dort encore dans le livre de Clow et nous n'avons aucun pouvoir pour te permettre de localiser Yolis, puisque c'est lui que tu cherches... Grâce à son propre pouvoir de Transparence, il peut être partout... et nulle part. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il fut jadis choisi pour être l'exécuteur... Clow sait que le Gardien exécuteur doit à son tour choisir un camp. Comme chacun d'entre vous.  
- Mais notre camp est tout choisi ! J'ai été une mère... Et Kero et Yue vont s'attendrir auprès d'elle... Clow l'avait prévu...  
- Oui, mais il ne pouvait rien prévoir de Yolis. Il est le seul élément imprévisible car impalpable, même à travers le tmeps...  
- Je sais, avoua Tara... mais j'avais espéré...  
- Clow craint les forces de Windy, tu le sais aussi. Ce fut sa dernière carte créée et celle qu'il craignait le plus... Yolis n'a jamais pu être dompté, après tout. Laisse-le donc choisir.  
- Je comprends un peu mieux ses doutes soudain.  
Light la salua et la sphère céleste retrouva son obscurité naturelle.  
« S'il doit choisir, je ne peux rien faire... mais je suis inquiète, Yolis... où es-tu ? »

Brice soupira :  
- Tu m'obliges à utiliser un pouvoir que je maîtrise à peine... Je ne suis qu'une réincarnation et on me demande d'égaler ma vie antérieure... Ces derniers sages sont-ils fous ?  
Il prit sa montre au creux de son poing et concentra son pouvoir sur le cœur du malade depuis trop longtemps inconscient...  
- J'en appelle à la Vie. J'en appelle à l'élément premier de la Terre. A l'élément second de l'Air. J'en appelle au Feu et à l'Eau. Accordez-moi un souffle de Vie. Et rendez à ce jeune garçon une seconde jeunesse...  
De larges bourrasques envahirent soudain la salle et de partout s'élevèrent des grains de lumière.  
- Life... sourit-il, les yeux clos, en sentant la présence gigantesque l'envelopper. Je t'ordonne de réveiller cet être. Maintenant !  
Au creux de sa main, la montre s'était mise à luire et il sentait son pouvoir circuler le long de son bras, entre ses doigts et dans tout l'air environnant.  
- Maintenant ! hurla-t-il.  
Un des grains frappa violemment Richard au cœur et les autres s'évaporèrent alors en s'éloignant. Brice s'appuya au rebord en pierre de l'autel et tenta de respirer, suffoquant presque à cause de la quantité de pouvoir qu'il venait de mettre en jeu.  
« Life est bien trop puissante pour moi. Je suis fou... j'aurais pu y laisser ma propre vie... »  
Son cœur battait à toute allure dans sa cage thoracique et il tomba à genoux. Il avait réussi à maîtriser presque tous les pouvoirs de Yaln mais quelques uns demeuraient encore fatigants à invoquer... pourquoi ? Parce que Clow n'en avait pas fait des cartes ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il d'ailleurs pas capturée, celle-ci ? Clow... ce lâche.  
Richard ouvrit brutalement les yeux et Brice s'en rendit compte, disparaissant presque aussitôt avec le peu de pouvoir encore accessible à sa volonté.

- Je suis inquiète qu'il ne soit pas là, souffla une voisine de Thomas aux deux filles qui se trouvaient devant. Richard n'a peut-être rien de grave, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter...  
- Moi aussi, répondit son amie.  
- Gna gna gna, articula Thomas à l'attention de son propre voisin.  
Mathieu lui sourit, amusé, et Thomas se figea, intriguant le lycéen:  
- Quoi ? J'ai un cil sur une joue ?  
- Non... je... Tu connais Richard ? demanda-t-il alors.  
- Eh bien, je dois t'avouer que j'ai trouvé ça bizarre quand il m'a demandé de faire partie du club d'escrime.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
Mathieu haussa les sourcils et Thomas patienta quelques longues secondes.  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement Mathieu. C'était bizarre voilà tout.  
Thomas soupira et se tourna vers le professeur qui inscrivait l'énoncé d'un exercice au tableau.  
- Je ne te vois pas le matin en venant, murmura Thomas.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Le matin, je passe devant chez toi, et je ne t'ai jamais vu sur la route, lui précisa-t-il en tournant la tête vers lui.  
- Tu voulais qu'on fasse le chemin ensemble ?  
- Euh... ben...  
Thomas se sentit gêné et se plongea dans sa copie.  
- Il m'arrive de faire des courses. Mais si tu veux, on pourrait venir ensemble !  
- Oui... pourquoi pas ? Mais je disais ça comme ça, tu sais, si tu as d'autres choses à faire...  
- Non, non, lui sourit son voisin. En plus ça m'empêchera de dépenser... quand je flâne le matin j'ai tendance à dépenser sans compter.  
- Je vois...

La gifle partit d'un coup sans que Richard ne s'y attende. Il posa sa main sur sa peau encore chaude et dévisagea sa sœur qui était rouge de colère :  
- Tu aurais pu mour... tous nous tuer ! Tu es inconscient !  
- Je m'en fous, lui jeta-t-il en la dépassant. Je crois que cette fois est une fois de trop, j'ai failli mourir...  
- Je le sais ! le suivit-elle du regard.  
- Je vais aller voir maman. Et lui dire que j'arrête !  
Ellen ne sut quoi dire :  
- Tu vas... tout abandonner ?  
- Oui, ça suffit. Tout ça pour un peu de vie en plus, c'est de l'acharnement. Je ne veux pas perdre la vie en cherchant à en gagner ! C'est un combat absurde !  
Elle baissa la tête.  
- Ca ne sert à rien, articula-t-elle, plus calme. Oublie donc cette décision. Maman est repartie chez Grand-père. Il l'a appelée durant ton coma.  
- Quoi ! Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elle... qu'elle est là-bas ?  
- Six jours.  
- Et tu l'as laissée partir ?  
- Comment j'aurais pu l'en empêcher ?  
- Mais elle est folle, personne ne devait retourner en Europe ! Les derniers membres du Quatrième Cercle nous recherchent, non ? Elle se jette dans la gueule du loup juste pour Grand-père ?  
- Elle... elle pense être sous sa protection là-bas.  
- Mais attends, réfléchit-il. Comment me suis-je réveillé ?  
- Yaln Erod... enfin, sa réincarn...  
- Quoi ! Elle a contacté un fidèle du Quatrième Cercle ! hurla-t-il. Il n'y a plus de doute, si elle n'est pas revenue, c'est qu'ils l'ont retrouvée chez Grand-père !  
- Ne dis pas ça...  
- Et quoi, alors ? Nous savons ce qu'ils nous jalousent... Nous allons le leur proposer en échange de maman.  
- Quoi ! Mais tout tombe à l'eau alors ?  
- Et comment, lui sourit-il cyniquement.  
- Richard...  
- Non, tais-toi ! la coupa-t-il définitivement.

**5.3 Le rôle de Gardien**

Sakura éclata de rire alors que leurs amies les saluaient de loin en les quittant devant l'école.  
- Heureusement que tu m'as expliqué le truc, sourit Sakura, les yeux brillant d'avoir trop ri. Je n'aurais jamais compris ça toute seule.  
- C'est connu, tu sais, lui sourit affectueusement Tiffany. Je n'ai aucun mérite. Yvan a tout de même de la suite dans les idées, quand on penses... C'est quelqu'un de bien ; derrière cette apparence très immature, il cache une grande admiration pour Sandrine.  
- Ah oui ? Je n'avais pas remarqué.  
- Ce doit être l'habitude... ils sont ensemble depuis longtemps, non ? pour vous cela semble évident.  
- Oui, ce doit être ça.  
Tiffany regarda encore sa montre et se tourna vers son amie : tu n'es pas obligée d'attendre avec moi, on va venir me chercher.  
- Ca ne me gêne pas, lui précisa Sakura. Et puis c'est Thomas qui me ramène et il n'est pas encore là.

Thomas s'arrêta près de son vélo de son ami et Mathieu s'interrompit au beau milieu de sa phrase.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Tu vas être obligé de rouler au pas, si je te raccompagne à pieds.  
- Ce n'est rien. Ne sois pas si attentionné, Mathieu, lui souffla Thomas en détournant le regard. Les gens ne sont pas aussi prévenant eux. Tu... tu pourrais bien être déçu, un jour.  
- Tu crois ? On ne me l'avait jamais dit, réfléchit Mathieu un doigt sur le menton.  
- A commencer par ce Richard, murmura Thomas.  
Il savait surtout que c'était de lui et de ses propres doutes à propos du mystère qui entourait Mathieu. Il se rendait bien compte que Mathieu s'attachait à lui. Peut-être serait-il déçu de découvrir que Thomas doutait si fort... Thomas secoua la tête en songeant à ses pensées :  
« Ca ne va pas, moi ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire de le tromper... C'est lui qui est bizarre ! »  
- Ca va ? lui sourit Mathieu, légèrement intrigué.  
- Hmm, assura simplement Thomas, allons-y.

Le jeune moine contourna l'arbre et un couple le dépassa en remarquant son allure étrange. Il guettait. Il ignorait pourquoi mais quelque chose le poussait à guetter cet arbre centenaire. A plusieurs reprises, il y avait eu des évènements mystérieux... Est-ce que la légende était vraie ?  
Il fit un pas vers les racines qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol et un grondement s'intensifia d'un coup, le faisant hurler de peur en courant dans l'enceinte du Sanctuaire. De l'arbre jaillit une nouvelle vague, plus puissante, plus menaçante encore et l'herbe du parc se coucha sur son passage.

Tara fronça les sourcils au-dessus d'un magnifique lac de la région.  
« Cette fois... murmura-t-elle, de plus en plus inquiète. J'ai confiance en toi Clow. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre le pire... Peut-être mieux vaut-il que j'y aille. »  
Elle disparut. Non loin, une silhouette sourit cyniquement et disparut à son tour.

La vague plus épaisse et plus vive souleva des papiers ici et là, dans les rues qu'elle traversait, poussa sensiblement les meubles dans les maisons qu'elle traversait. Les arbres furent secoué et tout la végétation s'inclina sur son passage. Rien ne lui résisterait. En approchant de l'école de Tomoeda, elle avala littéralement un bus, prit dans le vent que déplaçait cette vague-ci. Le conducteur sentit son volant glisser entre ses doigts et ses roues se braquèrent d'un coup, arrachant dans un mouvement brusque des cris parmi les passagers. « Accrochez-vous ! » eut-il juste le temps de crier avant d'apercevoir l'entrée de l'école primaire devant laquelle il devait s'arrêter.

Thomas s'arrêta brusquement, une main sur son cœur.  
- Un problème ? ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te mets la main sur ton torse, Thomas.  
- Nan, ce n'est presque rien... mais...  
Avait-il fait trop de sport ? Etait-ce sa blessure ?

Sakura était pétrifiée et Tiffany aperçut à son tour la provenance du crissement strident qui avait envahi la rue. Un bus fou allait les percuter sur la gauche si elle ne rentrait pas dans l'enceinte du lycée. Mais Sakura s'était figée de peur et sa manche glissa entre les doigts empressés de son amie. Tiffany tomba en arrière et interpella son amie.

- Ce cri... releva Thomas.  
- Quel cri ?  
- Sakura... ?

Une main venue de nulle part la tira sur le côté et la posa délicatement contre le grillage alors que le bus percutait lourdement le mur d'enceinte et y freinait difficilement pris par sa vitesse. La vague avala le complexe scolaire et finit par mourir aux abords de la ville. Personne n'avait été blessé. Les gens étaient plutôt choqués dans le car et seuls quelques hématomes demeureraient encore quelques jours visibles. Mais la catastrophe ne fit aucun blessé sérieux.  
Thomas arriva en courant. Tiffany s'était agenouillée près de Sakura, un peu perdue, très secouée.  
- Sakura !  
- Elle va bien, lui lança Tiffany alors qu'il s'arrêtait près de l'entrée de l'école, ravagée.  
Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- On a juste vu... elle va bien, le rassura-t-elle alors qu'il s'agenouilla près d'elle sans écouter la réponse à sa question.  
Mathieu ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Thomas avait levé les yeux sur la rue et fouillait les environs du regard. Une vague impression...

Tara se posa non loin, une main sur le cœur.  
- Tu es intervenue ! lui lança brutalement Yolis. Tu vois que tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher !  
- Oui... c'est vrai, avoua-t-elle, le souffle encore court.  
- Nous devons intervenir ! Nous en avons le devoir ! Tout va trop vite ! Peut-être est-il temps de faire un choix, Tara... Tu as trop confiance en ton protégé... Tu lui as trop appris et il s'est servi de nous ! Regarde-nous, nous en sommes réduits à suivre le plan d'un simple mortel, nous les cavaliers de l'apocalypse !  
- Si je suis intervenue, ce n'est pas en tant que Tara, lui avoua-t-elle alors, posant sur lui un regard plus tendre encore et rempli de détresse. C'est pour elle. Pour Nathalie. Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sakura avoir cet accident... La part de... expliqua-t-elle à mi voix, une main sur le cœur. La part de Nathalie qui est en moi ne m'a pas laissé choisir.  
- Tu parles d'un prétexte...  
- Oui, Yolis, nous avons changé... je ne suis plus uniquement cette gardienne toute puissante que j'étais... j'ai donné la vie, j'ai aimé un humain, j'ai goutté à l'humanité. Comment garder de notre partialité ? La magie divine que nous portions laisse place à quelque chose d'autre, désormais...  
- Que de beaux discours, Tara et tu le sais. Clow ne maîtrisait rien en fait...  
- J'ai encore confiance en lui. Je pense même qu'il savait que nous changerions ainsi...  
- Tu te trompes, tu n'as changé que parce qu'il t'a mis dans cette position ! Yue et Kerobero ne changeront peut-être pas.  
- Ils s'attendriront. C'est ainsi.  
- Je ne changerai pas...  
- Nous ne te le demandons pas...  
- Je n'agirai plus, Tara. Sois en sûre... Puisque tu tiens à croire en ton Sorcier bien-aimé, je ne trahirai pas mon obligeance envers toi. Mais si je trouve la preuve qu'il ne maîtrisait rien... alors ce sera la fin. Je refermerai seul la sphère céleste et tu sais ce qu'il adviendra de l'humanité. Plus aucune chance de survie.  
Elle hocha le menton et il fixa un instant la scène, au loin, le frère portant sa sœur vers leur domicile, suivi de près par Mathieu.  
« Je montrerai à ce freluquet de sorcier que j'étais tout autant capable que ces deux-là... Quand Sakura sera jugée, elle n'aura de toute façon aucune chance d'échapper à Yue. »  
Il sourit, presque heureux de ce qu'il entrevoyait de l'avenir, puis disparut.  
- Ton choix ne sera pas facile à faire... mais je sais que tu sauras ouvrir les yeux, mon ami... Et que tu comprendras le choix de Clow... Les agents auront besoin de ton appui pour se montrer toujours plus vicieux et permettre à Sakura de progresser plus vite. Tu le comprendras un jour... D'ici là... adieu, Yolis. »

- Créer une carte ? Qu'entends-tu par là... ?  
Clow la dévisagea et la force s'approcha du puits de lumière.  
- Tu as dû apprendre les projets du Cercle, je me trompe ?  
- Ce ne sont que des vieux fous. Je ne les écoute pas.  
- Je te conseille de suivre leurs actions de près, mon ami.  
- Mais ils m'ennuient. Ils nous empêchent de progresser, leur enseignement est lent et je les soupçonne de...  
Il se tut et approcha du puits de lumière à son tour.  
- Regarde, Tara.  
Il leva la main au ciel et ferma les yeux :  
- Cercle divin, apparaît à moi ! Par les forces qui régissent l'univers, je te l'ordooooone !  
Une fine vaguelette s'échappa de ses mains et se déposa au sol en tournant lentement sur elle-même.  
- C'est le cercle terrestre, annonça-t-il.  
Tara lui sourit et il jeta un œil au simple disque de lumière qui tournait sous lui.  
- Enfin, c'est une ébauche !  
- Je vois, tu t'entraînes donc déjà de ton côté.  
- Et je m'améliore... Apprends-moi le reste. S'il te plaît.  
- Ecoute, tu sais que ceci n'est qu'un test, Clow. Je ne peux encore rien te dire. Mais renseigne-toi et perçois la faille de leur projet. Peut-être entreverras-tu l'avenir de ce monde.  
L'adolescent haussa les sourcils et reprit d'un coup sa concentration :  
- Pas besoin de me renseigner, sourit-il. Ils vont tout nous dire...  
Il inspira profondément et de son souffle fit apparaître la salle de jugement du Cercle sur les parois de la Sphère céleste.  
- Tu les espionnes donc, s'étonna-t-elle dans un petit rire.  
- Je me focalise sur quelqu'un et tandis que son environnement m'apparaît, je lui apparais, personnellement.  
Il se déplaça pour ne pas être vu par sa « cible » et les sages se mirent en colère :  
- Nous ne pouvons pas décider ainsi de l'avenir du monde, mes frères, protesta l'un d'entre eux. Si nous touchons aux forces des cavaliers nous touchons à l'équilibre céleste, l'équilibre universel !  
Les voix se mêlèrent dans un brouhaha terrifiant que l'écho de la grande salle secrète amplifiait considérablement.  
- C'est toujours pareil, on n'entend rien, soupira Clow.  
- Je sais, sourit Tara, mais cette fois-ci...  
Une explosion au centre de la cour de justice les fit taire et le sage supérieur remercia Yaln de son intervention :  
- Le fléau est un mal pour notre époque déjà touchée par tant de maladies humaines, sales, intraitables... Alors une telle maladie divine réduira l'humanité en cendre ! Nous ne pouvons pas laisser faire cela en le sachant !  
- Mais votre projet ne peut que nous mener à la ruine encore plus vite, releva le même prêtre qu'auparavant.  
- Nous allons préparer un élu et lui donner la force des quatre éléments ! Que pourra donc le fléau contre les Quatre éléments rassemblés ? sourit le sage avec l'approbation de la salle toute entière.  
- Nous ignorons tout du fléau, leur hurla le prêtre en descendant dans la cour de l'hémicycle.  
- Ca suffit, Fontaine... Votre ton me déplais.  
- Tout comme vos idées me déplaisent aussi ! Elles vont bien au-delà de tout ce qu'on a pu imaginer de pire dans ce monde !  
- Ca suffit, lui hurla le sage supérieur. Encore un mot contre le Cercle et vous serez condamné !  
Le silence envahit la salle et les regards se tournèrent vers le prêtre qui secoua la tête.  
- Vous ne voulez pas m'écouter... Vous allez tout détruire... Vous êtes... fous !  
- C'est assez, Fontaine ! Que tous les absurdes griefs de cet homme soient effacés du Notis Referencis de cette réunion, ordonna alors le grand sage. Fontaine ! Pour cette rébellion notable et ce manque de respect évident et impardonnable, vous ne pouvez plus faire partie des nôtres! Que cela soit su par-delà les frontières de Cornouaille.  
- En affaiblissant la Nature selon ses quatre piliers principaux, reprit le prêtre de plus belle, vous allez ouvrir la voie au mal... Tout ne sera qu'enfer et désolation sur notre monde !  
Une boule de feu partit d'un coin de la salle et frappa le dos de l'homme qui s'écroula au sol, inconscient. Yaln descendit vers lui et leva les bras vers l'assemblée, abasourdie.  
- Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous monter les uns contre les autres alors que le pire mal que notre monde ait connu est sur le point de s'éveiller ! Il faut combattre comme un seul homme. Soyons les Croisés de l'avenir. Le Saint Graal est à nous. Et avec lui, l'humanité gagnera la protection !  
On ne tarda pas à l'ovationner et le grand sage lui demanda d'un regard sévère de quitter la scène, récupérant les applaudissements de l'assemblée pour lui-même.  
- Et voilà, soupira Clow. Yaln se fait encore marcher sur les pieds...  
- Un grand combat se prépare, Clow. Livre-le.  
- Pour eux ! Jamais ! Ce ne sont tous que des sorciers avides de pouvoir et sans aucune connaissance.  
D'un geste il balaya le paysage et elle l'arrêta avant qu'il ne quittât la sphère.  
- Ils sont incapables d'affronter le Fléau avec leur pouvoir d'humain. Je t'offre le savoir éternel. Mais combats le Fléau du mieux que tu le pourras.  
Il fronça les sourcils et inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir la porte de la bibliothèque et de disparaître.


	7. Retour aux sources

Retour aux sources

**6.1 Terry**

A petits pas, les bestioles rondes et sombres sautillèrent vers Sakura dans l'obscurité de l'étrange salle où elle se trouvait, émettant de faible bruit à chaque bond, telles des boules de coton. Sakura reculait toujours et finit par se retrouver dos au mur. Au sol progressait encore la marée de boules de suie. Un visage sembla pourtant apparaître au-dessus de cette vague de petites bêtes et deux yeux s'avancèrent lentement.  
- OUAHHHHH ! hurla-t-elle en bondissant dans son lit.  
Elle chercha autour d'elle et détermina d'un rapide coup d'œil quels étaient les coins sombres de sa chambre.  
La porte s'ouvrit et Dominique apparut dans l'entrebâillement :  
- Sakura, ça va ? demanda-t-il, mi-inquiet mi-rassurant.  
- Beuh... balbutia-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Y a des moooooooonstres !  
Il se rapprocha et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le matelas :  
- Des monstres, tu dis ?  
Elle remua frénétiquement la tête de bas en haut pour ne pas avoir à répéter l'horrible mot.  
- De quel genre ?  
- Des petites boules noire... Comme dans le film, hier.  
- Ah, sourit-il, je vois.  
Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui sourit plus tendrement encore :  
- Ce ne sont pas des monstres, Sakura. Les monstres n'existent pas.  
- Mais papa...  
- Non, non, non, ajouta-t-il. Ce que nous appelons monstre ne sont que des êtres qui essaient de vivre chez eux, eux aussi. Mais parfois, ils se peut qu'ils s'égarent. As-tu pensé que tes simples cris pouvaient les effrayer ? Alors qu'en fait, ils ne t'approchaient que parce qu'il voulait te demander leur chemin ?  
Elle avait progressivement écrasé ses sourcils sur ses petits yeux et parcourait sa chambre du regard.  
- Je leur fais peur ?  
Une silhouette s'arrêta devant la porte et se pencha dans la chambre :  
- Qui n'aurais pas peur de miss Godzilla ? fit remarquer Thomas. Les noiraudes n'étaient pas perdues, elles devaient être intriguées par les bruits bizarres qui sortent de ton énorme nez la nuit !  
Sakura se posa d'un coup les mains sur le visage.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu dis... ?  
- Descend donc manger, Thomas, lui conseilla Dominique.  
- Miss Godzilla a un gros nez ! clama-t-il en quittant l'étage.  
- Ne l'écoute pas, la rassura son père. Enfin, se reprit-il, pour les noiraudes, si c'est ce que tu as vu, alors n'aie pas peur... elles ne cherchent qu'à profiter du noir pour mener leur petite vie. Mais dès que la lumière s'allume, regarde, leva-t-il un bras vers la chambre, il n'y a plus rien.  
- Elles existent vraiment ?  
- Moi, je ne les ai jamais vu mais ta maman me racontait souvent qu'elle aimait attendre dans le soir que les premières noiraudes quittent leur cachette. Les premières, les plus aventurières, les plus téméraires, celles qui montrent le chemin au reste du groupe !  
- Maman, elle les voyait ?  
- Bien sûr. Ta maman avait ce talent.  
- Et moi ?  
Il sourit en posant son regard sur le petit visage angélique. Il écarta quelques mèches de son front et acquiesça :  
- Qui sait ? Peut-être !- Des noiraudes ? s'étonna Tiffany en suivant Sakura dans le couloir. Alors il y en a chez toi aussi ?  
Sakura se figea, comme si on venait de verser un sot de glaçons dans son dos.  
- Tu... tu... tu... tu en as chez... t... t... toi aussi ?  
Tiffany acquiesça, le visage illuminé par ses lointains souvenirs :  
- C'est ma maman qui m'en a parlé. Mais je n'en ai jamais vu.  
- Ah... Papa m'a expliqué qu'elles n'aiment pas être vues. Alors elles se cachent tout le jour !  
- Oui, c'est exactement ça.  
- Mais maintenant je n'aurai plus peur de rien !! Papa m'a tout expliqué, clama-t-elle bien fort. Et je suis Sakura la super CM1 de Tomoeda !!  
Elles rirent en dépassant la cage d'escalier.  
- Eh, toi ! les interpella-t-on.  
Sakura détourna le regard vers les marches qui menaient aux étages supérieurs et aperçut un groupe de garçons de CM2 qui les observait en souriant.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle dans son élan de confiance.  
- Il paraît que c'est toi qui a failli être écrasée par le bus il y a quelques jours.  
Sakura hocha simplement le menton et les garçons se lancèrent des regards entre eux :  
- T'es plutôt courageuse ! lança l'un d'eux.  
- Pour une fille, ajouta un autre.  
- C'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je suis moins courageuse d'abord !  
- Ben si, les filles, c'est moins courageux, lança un des garçons tandis que le chef de bande restait muet, adossé au mur.  
- Et en plus ça fait que pleurer, insista un autre en mimant une fille. Ouin ouin ouin, j'ai peur !  
Les autres éclatèrent de rire.  
- On ne vous a rien demandé, nous ! leur cria-t-elle.  
- Sakura, la pria Tiffany, on va être en retard en classe.  
- Alors comme ça t'es courageuse ? lança le chef de bande en se frottant le nez.  
- Plus que vous tous réunis ! s'emporta-t-elle.  
- On verra, sourit-il.  
- Ouaaaais ! On verra, lança-t-elle en s'en allant, tirant Tiffany par la main.  
Les deux fillettes rejoignirent leur classe et leurs amis les virent se diriger vers leur table sas parler. Ils approchèrent et Tiffany se tourna vers eux :  
- Vous auriez vu Sakura ! Elle a tenu tête à une bande de g...  
- Ouiiiiiiin ! les fit sursauter Sakura en s'écrouant sur sa table. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!!!  
- C'était qui ? demanda Yvan.  
- Yvan va vite aller leur régler leur compte, lui expliqua Sandrine, à la surprise du garçon qui afficha un sourire crispé, soudain mal à l'aise.  
- C'est Terry !  
Un frisson les prit tous à la gorge et Tiffany ne comprit pas.  
- C'est qui Terry ?  
- Terry, le redoublant de CM2 ? s'étonna Nadine.  
- Je suis foooolle... maintenant ils vont pas arrêter de m'embêter !  
- Il faut aller le dire au directeur. Ou au moins à monsieur Terada !  
La porte glissa et le professeur entra en les saluant.  
- On verra ça ce midi, lui souffla Sonya. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
Sakura soupira et sortit ses affaires.  
« Ouiiin... Qu'est-ce que je suis bêêêête !! »Le clocher sonna à onze heures et dans le gymnase les balles continuaient de pleuvoir sur Mathieu. L'entraîneur de l'équipe, monté sur sa chaise d'arbitre envoyait des balles vers le filet et Mathieu bondissait chaque fois pour smasher vers le terrain adverse.  
- Le dernier, annonça le professeur en se tournant vers l'équipe qui recevait. Tâchez de la rattraper celle-ci, souffla-t-il discrètement.  
Ils se dévisagèrent, impuissants et catastrophés. Un « oui » plutôt mou s'éleva de l'équipe et l'entraîneur se leva sur la chaise déjà en hauteur. Il lança le ballon en l'air et élança le bras en arrière pour frapper plus fort que jusqu'alors. Mathieu n'était même pas en position et salua Thomas qui venait d'entrer dans le gymnase.  
La peau de l'entraîneur claqua sur le cuir du ballon et ce dernier fila vers le terrain. Mathieu plaça ses mains en réception et fit rebondir le ballon assez haut pour pouvoir courir vers le fond du terrain. Il dérapa sur la ligne du fond et tandis que la balle redescendait, il se mit à courir vers le filet dans un large arc de cercle qui le mena sous le ballon en une fraction de seconde. Il projeta la balle vers le camp adverse et les réceptionnistes la récupérèrent et la relancèrent vers le filet. D'un passe, le ballon s'éleva et un lycéen marqua le point en dirigeant le boulet de canon vers l'autre bout du terrain.  
- Eh bé ! soupira l'homme qui descendait de sa chaise. Et après ça, tu ne veux toujours pas faire partie de l'équipe ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Je n'ai pas encore décidé.  
- Bien. Prends vite ta décision, Mathieu. Nous jouerons bientôt un match inter-lycée. Tu nous serais très utile !  
- Merci. Je vais y réfléchir.  
Il les salua et se dirigea vers son sac, près duquel patientait Thomas :  
- Et tu veux continuer à me faire croire que tu n'as jamais pratiqué le volley.  
- En fait, ils m'ont expliqué les règles tout à l'heure. C'est intéressant.  
- Tu ne connaissais pas le Volley ?  
Mathieu réfléchit un instant et lui sourit :  
- Je ne devais pas m'y intéresser. Ca ne me dit rien.  
- Tu n'es même pas en sueur.  
- Non, c'est vrai. Tu veux manger avec moi ? j'ai prévu de m'installer sur le toit...  
- Je te suis.  
Mathieu sortit, son sac de sport en main et Thomas jeta un dernier regard à l'équipe que le coach ne félicitait pas d'avoir manqué la trentaine d'envois.  
- Mais on a eu le dernier, quand même, coach !

**6.2 Test**

- Tu es incroyable, lui fit remarquer Thomas. Tu as toujours été si fort... ?  
Mathieu sembla chercher dans ses souvenirs et haussa les épaules :  
- Je crois, oui, pourquoi ? C'est si étonnant ? Tu es plutôt fort toi aussi.  
- Mais moi, je suis sportif.  
Mathieu lui sourit et souleva son panier-repas.  
- Et si on allait manger ? proposa-t-il alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés près de l'entrée du bâtiment.  
- Mathieu... je peux te poser une question... ?  
- Bien sûr, oui. Je t'écoute.  
- Eh bien... enfin, pourquoi... pourquoi restes-tu avec moi, comme ça ?  
- Je ne comprends pas...  
- En général je mange seul sur la terrasse, là-haut et personne ne venait me voir.  
- Je me sens bien sur cette terrasse, moi aussi, réfléchit Mathieu. Mais si tu préfères qu'on mange chacun à un bout du toit...  
- Non, non, je ne disais pas ça pour ça...  
- Bien alors, allons manger !  
Mathieu entra en premier et Thomas se tourna vers la cour pour voir arriver la voiture qui amenait Richard...  
- Ce Richard... Je me demande finalement lequel des deux est le plus étrange...  
Mathieu fit une pause dans la cage d'escalier et Thomas le rejoignit.Richard descendit de la voiture de luxe et claqua la portière au nez de sa sœur. Elle ne tarda pas à baisser le carreau pour s'y accouder :  
- Alors, tu as décidé... ?  
- Non, articula-t-il en la dévisageant du coin de l'œil. Si Mère est partie là-bas, c'est qu'elle avait ses raisons. Préoccupons-nous de nos affaires.  
- Tu veux dire que...  
- Non, je veux parler de MES affaires. Ma vie ! Profiter de ces derniers mois...  
- J'aime pas quand tu parles comme ça, souffla-t-elle en fouillant son sac. Tiens, lui lança-t-elle, un flacon à la main. Le charme pour le directeur. La formule, c'est...  
- T'inquiète, je connais encore mes bases.  
- Richard, l'appela-t-elle une dernière fois alors qu'il s'éloignait.  
- Hmmm ?  
- Et si Yue... venait à te reconnaître ? Si le Cercle avait raison ?  
- Bah, il est trop tôt ! Je n'ai rien à craindre. Rentre à la maison et... Fais attention. Sakura sentit une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle marchait en retrait du groupe. On la força à se retourner et cela lui arracha un petit cri. Ses amis firent volte-face et aperçurent la bande de garçons, autour de Sakura.  
- Alors, la courageuse... lança le premier.  
- On va voir si t'es si courageuse que ça.  
- Eh ! vous, les interpella Sandrine. Elle ne vous a rien fait.  
Le chef de bande se décala et la fixa froidement :  
- Tu veux avoir à faire à nous, toi aussi ?  
Sandrine recula d'un pas et heurta Yvan dont elle croisa le regard impuissant. Tiffany prit pourtant un caillou au sol pour leur jeter avec force. La pierre vola vers eux et frappa celui qui tenait Sakura. Il enragea et lâcha le bras de la fillette pour lever un poing vers Tiffany :  
- Tu me cherches toi ?  
- Eh vous ! les surprit-on alors de loin.  
Les quatre garçons partirent dans tous les sens et le lycéen les suivit distraitement du regard. Le petit groupe d'amis chercha dans la cour d'où provenait la voix et ils aperçurent une silhouette leur faire signe avant de continuer sa route vers le lycée.  
- Ouf, soupira Sonya. On a eu chaud... Terry nous aurait peut-être frappé.  
- Pour qui il se prend ? s'emporta Sandrine. Vous avez vu ? De quel droit il fait ça ?!!  
- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils veulent, ajouta Tiffany. Tu as vu le regard de ce garçon, Terry, Sakura ? Il était rempli de tristesse...  
- De la tristesse ? releva Nadine. Moi, je n'ai vu que de la haine... Il me fait presque plus peur que mes dragons adorés... Brrr !  
- De la tristesse, répéta Tiffany. Enfin, je crois, leur sourit-elle. Dépêchons-nous avant d'être en retard...Mathieu se tourna vers thomas, arrêté au milieu des marches.  
- Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es distrait en ce moment.  
Thomas sentait un léger picotement dans sa poitrine. Une sensation très faible et qui s'évanouissait déjà. Etait-ce son cœur ? Etait-ce possible... ?  
Son camarade était redescendu à son niveau et avait posé une main sur sa joue. Thomas fit un bond en arrière en revenant à la réalité.  
- Je t'ai fait peur, peut-être, s'avança Mathieu. Mais tu me paraissais endormi, lui sourit-il.  
- Je... nan, je...  
Thomas recula, gêné et le salua sans rien dire en dévalant l'escalier en sens inverse.  
« Sa main... sa chaleur... C'est Katya... je l'aurais reconnue entre mille... j'en suis sûr ! »  
Il secoua la tête en arrivant en bas et il entendit Mathieu l'appeler. Le regard perdu dans la lumière de la cour, il heurta un lycéen qui entrait à ce moment précis.  
- Thomas ?  
- Richard... pardon...  
Il le frôla et sortit en courant.  
« C'était la chaleur de Katya... Katya... »  
« Katya... la même... sensation ! »- Arrêtez-vous là, lança Ellen à son chauffeur.  
Elle baissa son carreau et posa son regard sur l'allée au bout de laquelle se trouvait le temple.  
- Voulez-vous qu'on rentre à la m...  
Pour seule réponse, elle claqua sa portière et se dirigea sur les pavés d'un pas décidé. Il y avait en ce lieu une réponse qu'elle devait trouver. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au japon, trop de choses tournaient autour de ce lieu. Que pouvait-il avoir de particulier ? Un temple... un simple temple...  
Elle s'approcha du porche et salua sans réfléchir un couple qui en sortait.  
C'était ici...- Ici ? demanda Tara, surprise.  
Autour d'eux se dessinait un parc et les arbres ici et là se trouvaient battus par un vent léger et délicat. L'endroit respirait la sérénité. Tara sourit et acquiesça :  
- Et sais-tu où cela se trouve ?  
Le jeune sorcier secoua la tête :  
- Non... Mais c'est un paysage dont je rêve souvent. Comme si je l'avais connu, beaucoup plus jeune.  
La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit d'un coup et tout disparut autour de Clow. Yaln fut surpris et perdit un instant la nouvelle qu'il apportait à son ami.  
- C'est étrange ici, souligna-t-il. Je n'aime pas cette salle.  
- Que veux-tu ?  
- Ah oui ! sursauta Yaln. Il y a un problème avec Fontaine.  
- Fontaine ?  
- Mais oui, le traître... enfin, voyons !  
Clow se retourna dédaigneux à l'égard des histoires du Cercle et Yaln referma la porte violemment derrière lui en approchant de son ami sorcier :  
- Tu ne peux pas ignorer les sages ainsi, c'est d'eux que tu dépends, je te le rappelle...  
- « Sages », reprit Clow à voix basse...  
- Tu m'inquiètes, tu sais... depuis que tu es revenu de là-bas.  
- T'occupe, Yaln.  
- Tu sais ce que les mages racontent... Ton père aurait rencontré une magicienne, là-bas.  
Clow lui décocha un regard terrible et Yaln sourit :  
- Allez, va, je m'en fiche, moi, suis-moi. Ils veulent tous nous envoyer à la recherche de Fontaine... Il s'est enfui...  
- Allons bon. Les brebis du Cercle ne restent pas toutes bien sagement dans leur cage dorée ?  
- Très drôle.  
- J'arrive, pars devant...  
Son ami acquiesça et fila aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.  
Clow s'assura de la quiétude de la salle et dans un grand geste, recréa un contact avec la Sphère.  
- Les années passent vite dans ton monde, Clow, sourit Tara. Tu deviens fort.  
Il fronça les sourcils et posa sur elle un regard nouveau.  
- Es-tu au courant de quelque chose, Tara ? Sur l'apparition de ce mal que tu m'as décris et que tu veux que je combatte ?  
Elle secoua la tête :  
- Il n'est pas encore temps. Va donc avec Yaln. Fais attention à lui, sinon... tu pourrais le perdre.  
- Je ne comprends pas encore bien ce que tu attends de moi. Je dois apprendre par moi-même mais rester au sein de leur mouvement grotesque de sorcellerie dépassée ?  
Elle hocha le menton avant de s'évanouir dans l'obscurité de la sphère.  
Il serra le poing et à ses pieds apparut le Cercle Terrestre.  
- Sceau des Sceau, toi qui régit l'Univers... Donne une réponse à ma question !!!  
Tout se transforma autour de lui et une lueur à peine visible apparut devant lui :  
- Une force de l'éternel... Qui es-tu... ? Dis-moi...  
Dans un souffle venu d'elle, tout disparut autour de lui.  
Le noir total.  
Un arbre... c'est tout ce qu'il entrevoyait à présent. Un arbre immense s'élevait au-dessus de lui et le bruissement de ses feuilles jouait une douce mélodie dans l'air calme. Peu à peu le ciel se colora et l'herbe sous lui se mit à frissonner à son tour. Un parc...  
« Mon parc » murmura-t-il.  
- Monsieur ? Je... je... bredouilla quelqu'un dans une langue qu'il n'avait pas pratiqué depuis plusieurs mois.  
- Où suis-je... ?  
La jeune femme s'approcha, scrutant les environs pour vérifier que personne n'en avait été témoin.  
- Je vais vous aider, le rassura-t-elle en continuant de fouiller le parc du temple du regard.  
- Mais où suis-je... c'est... le Japon ?  
Ellen le soutint et l'attira de l'autre côté de l'arbre, là où les feuillages abondant les dissimuleraient.  
- Mon dieu... quelle époque est-ce ? demanda-t-il en observant les vêtement de la jeune femme.  
- Le vingtième siècle, répondit-elle aussitôt. Vous êtes... Clow ?  
- Fontaine, bredouilla-t-il en sentant l'aura faiblement luisante qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme.  
- Vous... me connaissez ?  
Tout se mit à tourbillonner autour de lui et il s'évanouit dans les bras d'Ellen.  
- Oh, mon dieu... Mais... c'est impossible ! Pas Clow...

**6.3 L'éveil de Yue**

Thomas s'arrêta sans réfléchir devant la salle de musique, chercha des yeux indiscrets dans le couloir et se glissa dans la pièce silencieuse. Le souffle court, les idées embrouillés, il s'avança vers le piano et s'y appuya quelques longues minutes.  
« Katya... Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je ne peux pas me tromper... »  
Il posa une main sur le cœur et fronça les sourcils en se concentrant pour retrouver en pensée la faible aura que la demoiselle dégageait. Ressentir encore ce frisson qui parcourait son dos quand elle posait la main sur la sienne, ses lèvres...  
« J'en suis sûr... C'est la même aura... »  
Il tenta de se calmer et contourna le piano en jetant des regards perdus vers les fenêtres.  
« Je deviens fou... Comment puis-je ressentir ça... moi... »  
Sous ses doigts, les touches de l'instrument s'enfoncèrent et il sursauta presque. Son regard se posa sur le clavier et il hésita à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil couvert de velours. Son souffle se perdit dans l'air doux de la salle de musique et son sang battit ses tempes plus violemment encore qu'auparavant.  
- Maman... Dis-moi ce qui m'arrive, murmura-t-il pour lui même. Maman... Est-ce que ça recommence ? Est-ce que... Ce garçon est-il... un fantôme ? C'est impossible, je l'ai vu parler avec les autres... et puis le sport...  
La silhouette de Tara apparut silencieusement derrière lui et la femme soupira en dévisageant sa nuque, tendue, ses mains au-dessus des touches, les doigts hésitants, les cils clignant fébrilement... D'un geste vif, il rabattit le capot de peau sur les touches et se leva brutalement pour rejoindre le piano.  
« Jamais plus je ne jouerai... jamais »Ellen installa le jeune homme dans la voiture qui l'attendait et ils quittèrent aussitôt l'allée du temple. Dans les branches, un sifflement s'intensifia et le vent se retrouva prisonnier des mouvements incohérents des feuilles agitées. Un couple de jeunes mariés venus prier se retourna, surpris. La nouvelle vague jaillit brutalement des racines et fila au sol à la vitesse du son, les fouettant d'un courant d'air froid, cinglant. La jeune femme se serra dans les bras de son mari et celui-ci les appuya tout deux derrière l'autel. Le courant se calma, le bruit disparut...  
Mais sur toute la ville, la vague déferla violemment, pliant de nombreux arbustes, bousculant les passants, traversant les murs et les maisons, balayant la poussière autant que les oiseaux, pris dans le courant.Sakura et ses amis s'étaient installés pour manger et entendirent des cris lointains. A peine s'étaient-ils tournés vers le lointain centre-ville qu'une bourrasque les frôla, projetant leurs affaires contre les murs du bâtiment.Thomas releva le nez vers la fenêtre un court instant avant que celle-ci ne se mette à vibrer sous l'impact du courant invisible. Il se dirigea vers les vitres et des objets de toutes tailles semblaient voler à une vitesse ahurissante dans sa direction. D'un coup une des vitres se brisa et l'air s'engouffra dans le bâtiment. Il se déroba derrière le piano.La voiture d'Ellen prit la vague de face, et les détritus portés par l'air vif les frôlèrent sans les heurter.  
- Mademoiselle ? demanda le chauffeur.  
- Ce n'est rien, rentrons.  
Elle s'inclina vers le jeune sorcier qui semblait trembler de froid alors que son front suintait.  
- Tara... C'est... Tara ? se mit-il à délirer...  
- Non, pas encore, lui souffla Ellen. Pas encore...  
Clow se calma peu à peu et Ellen soupira. Qu'allait-elle donc faire de lui ? Et comment... comment se faisait-il qu'il était là ?!Richard secoua la tête. Cela devenait de plus en plus menaçant. Que fallait-il faire ? Fuir encore ? Il était évident que leur présence allait réveiller ce terrible esprit.  
- Eh bien, souffla le directeur, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu une telle bourrasque.  
Il rejoignit son siège et haussa les sourcils.  
- Où en étions-nous ? Ah oui ! Monsieur Fontaine.  
Richard versa quelques gouttes de la fiole dans sa main et souffla dessus en direction de l'homme, un peu hébété.  
- Mais qu'est-ce donc ?  
L'adolescent referma ses paupières et énonça une formule de mémoire. Les yeux du directeur se voilèrent un instant et Richard en profita pour ranger la fiole et quitter le bureau.  
- Que... je... ? demanda le directeur à haute voix, seul.  
Richard sourit en s'éloignant, l'inquiétude teintant ses yeux d'une couleur particulière. Cette nouvelle vague était bien trop puissante pour être naturelle. L'équilibre des magies devaient avoir été modifié. Mais ceci impliquait l'arrivée d'une puissance nouvelle aux environs de Tomoeda... ou de l'arbre même.  
« Mère serait-elle revenue avec quelqu'un de puissant ? »  
Quelque chose avait changé...Le plus vieux sage du Cercle hocha le menton et dans un mouvement solennel quitta la salle de réunion.  
- Bien, se leva à son tour le Grand Chancelier. La décision est prise. Nous considérons à partir de ce jour la famille Fontaine comme un obstacle à l'avenir de notre monde. Que l'on envoie les hommes nécessaires et qu'ils soient tous arrêtés.  
Dans la boule de lumière dans laquelle Tara observait cette dernière cour, l'image se voilà peu à peu et la gardienne secoua la tête :  
« Voici le premier rouage d'un engrenage fatal ! L'heure est venue d'agir... »  
Dans l'obscurité de la Sphère céleste, une lueur prit doucement forme et l'être qui se reconstitua devant Tara inspira profondément. Il haussa un sourcils en posant un regard sur lui-même et sur la Sphère qu'il semblait redécouvrir, rafraîchissant sa mémoire, trop longtemps endormie.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me suis-je éveillé ? Lança-t-il.  
- Yue, mon ami... Toi aussi, tu as ressenti le danger.  
- Mais que se passe-t-il enfin ? Destiny nous avait dit que ce cycle durerait une éternité...  
Tara sourit en faisant disparaître la boule de lumière. Elle ouvrit les ailes et fit apparaître autour d'eux des scènes de l'histoire de ce monde. Yue les observa minutieusement et se détourna bientôt vers la gardienne pour abréger ce spectacle mêlant la haine et l'inventivité de l'homme dans une histoire où les feux de joie et de colère se multipliaient inlassablement.  
- Voici donc la fin de l'éternité... souffla-t-il. Une humanité plus vile encore que la précédente est venue au monde dans cet univers.  
- Ne sois pas si négatif, mon ami. L'homme a évolué et désormais, il est capable de beaucoup de choses.  
- C'est ce que nous disions aussi par le passé, souligna-t-il en volant vers elle. Abrégeons ces discussions, où est l'élu ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore.  
Yue demeura interdit un court instant et se tourna vers la Sphère. D'un geste du bras il balaya ce paysage et se retrouva dans une bibliothèque.  
- Quel est cet endroit ?  
- Ils appellent ceci une bibliothèque. Ils y rangent leur savoir. Leurs rêves et leurs craintes...  
- A qui appartient-elle ?  
- C'est compliqué, Yue... Notre rôle va être bien plus complexe cette fois. A humanité plus torturée, traitement plus tortueux.  
- Et les autres ?  
- Tu es le seul à avoir eu la possibilité de te réveiller ; souviens-toi du dernier combat. Kerobero a laissé ses ailes ici-bas. Yolis a succombé au sort de Yanthia pour protégé l'élu, ce même sort qui a fait régresser Naïa jusqu'à son élément même... Nous seuls pouvions nous éveiller à la Sphère.  
- Attends, l'arrêta-t-il, songeur. Si rien n'est prêt, pourquoi me suis-je éveillé ? Je ne comprends pas...  
- Parce que des hommes ont devancé les pensées de Destiny.  
Yue la dévisagea, incrédule. Il secoua la tête un sombre rictus résonna dans le bibliothèque déserte.  
- C'est impossible. Des hommes ? Capables de lire en Destiny ?! Même nous ne percevons qu'à peine ses desseins. Ne me fais pas rire, Tara... Tu sais que j'ai horreur de ça.  
- L'humanité a évolué depuis sa dernière existence, ils ont développé une sensibilité à notre présence. Et ils pensent détenir le moyen d'enrayer le processus.  
- Stop ! Ca suffit, c'est une plaisanterie. Si vraiment ils percevaient le pouvoir de Destiny ils ne tenteraient pas de modifier leur avenir !!  
- Ils vont essayer de piéger les forces élémentales...  
- Pardooon ? se bloqua Yue, interloqué. Mais... ils... et tu osent dire qu'ils ont évolués ?!!  
Tara haussa les épaules :  
- Ils faut se dépêcher de redonner vie à Kerobero, Yolis et Naïa...  
- Avant d'être tous affaiblis... Tara, lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait, ont-ils une chance de réussir ?  
- A nous affaiblir ? Bien sûr. Leurs pouvoirs ont grandi comme tu ne peux l'imaginer. Ils vont piéger les élémentales...  
- Mais l'équilibre...  
- Peu leur importe, je crois, car ils savent que nous sommes les clefs du Fleau pour atteindre le pouvoir ultime. Ils savent tout de nous, « les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse » ...  
- C'est ainsi qu'ils nous appellent, alors.  
- Oui... Les « quatre » cavaliers de l'apocalypse...  
- Comment ?! releva-t-il nerveusement, un sourire crispé le dévisageant distraitement. Ils ignorent que nous sommes cinq ?!!  
Elle hocha le menton...  
- Les fous... ils vont eux-même se détruire... en déséquilibrant les forces de l'Eternel !  
- Il y a peut-être un moyen, Yue. Un sorcier plus puissant... Mais je t'en parlerai à mon retour, il devrait te plaire... Avant cela, il faut que je trouve des êtres qui accepteront le rôle de Gardiens... A bientôt ! Veille sur la Sphère, tu sais ce qu'elle contient...  
- Oui... Bonne chance.


	8. Nuit d'orage

Nuit d'orage.

**7.1 Sous la pluie**

Un éclair foudroya le ciel alors que Sakura se levait tranquillement. Elle fit un bond et heurta son lit, poussant un léger cri de surprise. Elle en sourit même et finit par éclater de rire en quittant sa chambre.  
- Je comprends que tu sois de bonne humeur, signala Thomas en la croisant en bas des escaliers.  
- Ah bon ? réfléchit-elle innocemment.  
- C'est le temps parfait pour retrouver ta vraie forme ! Allez, Godzilla, attaque la ville ! lui ordonna-t-il, le sourire large. Vas-y retrouve ta vraie forme et détruit tout sur ton passage, monstre des prof...  
- Mééééééé !!! Tu vas arrêter de m'embêter ?! Papaaaaaa...  
- Il est déjà parti, souffla Thomas en se servant une tasse de café. Il a préféré ne pas voir ton horrible apparence...  
- Méchant !  
- Bah, alors, qu'est-ce que se passe ? Tu n'y arrives pas ?!  
Elle fit mine de ne pas l'écouter et il parcourut le journal distraitement :  
- Mince alors, continua-t-il. Te voilà obligée de vivre dans ce petit corps tout rikiki...  
Le pied de Sakura s'envola sous la table et heurta un des pieds de la chaise voisine qui recula d'un coup. Thomas haussa les sourcils avant de se tourner vers sa sœur :  
- Mais visiblement, ce n'est qu'une apparence.  
Le tonnerre retentit dans toute la maison et la lumière se coupa net.  
- Les plombs...  
- Il faut les remettre, conseilla Sakura, peu rassurée.  
- Le jour est déjà levé, et nous allons être en retard, je les changerai ce soir...  
- J'ai fini ! lança-t-elle finalement.  
Après un rapide nettoyage de la table, ils furent prêts à partir. Thomas ouvrit la porte et reçut un coup de vent chargé de la pluie battante qui fouettait leur entrée et le reste du quartier.  
- Eh bien ! Hors de question d'y aller en vélo, aujourd'hui.  
- On va y aller à pieds ?! Mais on va être en retard... Et la voiture de Papa ?  
- Papa est parti très tôt ce matin, je te l'ai dit... il ne savait pas qu'il pleuvrait autant à cette heure-ci. Allez, prends ton parapluie, on y va.  
- D'accord.

Ils longèrent la ruelle bordées de cerisiers avant de déboucher dans la rue perpendiculaire. La pluie frappait fort la toile tendue de leurs parapluies et l'air agité emportait les gouttes dans des tourbillons incessants, autour des moindres obstacles du paysages. Un autre éclair zébra alors le ciel et le tonnerre gronda presque immédiatement.  
- Quel temps, bon sang, lança Thomas. Dépêchons-nous avant d'être trempés...  
- Et ton ami ?  
- Qui ça ? demanda Thomas sans baisser les yeux, trop occupé à éviter les zones déjà légèrement inondées.  
- Celui qui est très mign... très...euh... gentil, prononça-t-elle, le regard inconsciemment suppliant.  
Thomas fronça les sourcils et inclina la tête :  
- De qui parles-tu enfin ?  
- Mathieu, avoua-t-elle à demi-mots.  
- Ah... on le croisera peut-être au lycée, si on arrive à l'heure.  
- Et s'il n'avait pas de parapluie ?  
- Il en trouvera un... il a le chic pour tout réussir...  
Sakura ne semblait pas satisfaite et elle revint vite à la charge :  
- Mais sa maison n'est pas très bien réparée...  
- Comment ça ?  
- Enfin... chercha-t-elle, il y a des trous encore, non ? Il doit y faire froid.  
- Bon, tu veux qu'on fasse un détour par chez lui, pour voir ?  
- Oui, murmura-t-elle dans un très large sourire.  
- Allez, c'est par là, vient... Attention à tes chaussures il y a des flaques partout.

Richard se posta derrière une porte-fenêtre de leur chambre, déposa un filet de poudre sur le sol et ferma les yeux.  
- Par les grandes âmes célestes, que le sceau s'appose ici.  
La poudre s'illumina et fixa le bois au sol carrelé.  
- Ca suffira, tu crois ? demanda Ellen, prête à quitter la maison.  
- J'ai protégé les issues de la maison contre cette tempête qui se lève. Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi les éléments semblent se déchaîner ainsi, réfléchit-il. Comme si les vagues ne nous suffisaient pas.  
- Euh... hésita-t-elle avant de sortir. Est-ce que ça pourrait-être dû à quelqu'un ?  
- C'est ce que je me suis dit hier, quand la vague a heurté le lycée. Les puissances magiques ont atteint des sommets assez effrayants... Tu y as pensé aussi ? se tourna-t-il vers elle.  
Elle acquiesça simplement et baissa le regard avant de partir.  
- Et pourtant mère n'est pas revenue...

Thomas posa un regard inquiet sur la maison où personne ne répondait à leurs appels.  
- Il a dû partir, lança Sakura.  
Mais Thomas secoua la tête :  
- Non, je n'en ai pas l'impression. Ecoute, lui lança-t-il en la dévisageant de haut. Reste ici. Ne bouge pas de là, je reviens, je vais frapper à sa porte. Tu ne bouges pas, compris ?  
- Oui, oui...  
Il pénétra le jardin et fit quelques pas sur le chemin de gravier. La pluie battait e toit de l'habitation, couvrant totalement sa voix. Il était normal qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu...  
- Thomas ? appela-t-il plus fort en approchant de la porte de l'autre côté de la maison.

Sakura piétinait tranquillement le goudron humide et observait le sol, fouetté par la pluie battante. Elle soupira en voyant son frère disparaître derrière la maison. L'eau ruisselait le long de la toile de son parapluie et elle s'en amusa, suivant à travers le voile tendu les coulée sinueuse que suivait le liquide transparent. Elle s'amusa à le secouer et plusieurs filets glissèrent jusqu'au bord pour le laisser tomber vers les pieds de Sakura.  
Elle en sourit en se tournant vers la ruelle en face.  
Des pas. Elle entendait des pas dans la pluie. Une personne longeait probablement la ruelle perpendiculaire en courant. Un véhicule passa, alors klaxonnant le jeune garçon qui déboucha dans la ruelle pour se protéger des éclats qui jaillirent de sous le véhicule qui le doublait. Le garçon laissa filer l'automobile et resserra sa veste avant de se remettre à courir.  
- Terry... murmura Sakura.  
« Sans parapluie » songea-t-elle en cherchant à voir son frère qui ne revenait pas.  
Elle jeta un dernier regard vers la propriété de Mathieu et finit par courir vers l'allée perpendiculaire. Elle aperçut Terry courir d'abris de fortune en abri de fortune, utilisant la moindre aspérité du mur qu'il rasait de près comme un refuge.  
- Terry, l'appela-t-elle vigoureusement.  
Mais déjà, elle n'entendait plus ses pas et il ne percevait pas sa voix à cause de la pluie qui redoubla de violence en quelques courts instants.  
« il va être trempé, se dit-elle alors. Et puis il va vers l'école. Thomas ne m'en voudra pas de l'avoir suivi » réfléchit-elle en se mettant à courir, son parapluie en protection tourné vers le sens de sa course. Elle suivit le garçon sur une longue distance sans en avoir conscience. Et elle le voyait s'éloigner loin devant elle sans pouvoir le rattraper. Bientôt il l'aurait distancée. Elle le vit une nouvelle fois bifurquer et elle accéléra pour ne pas le perdre.  
C'est essoufflée qu'elle arriva au croisement. Et comme elle le craignait, elle l'avait perdu de vue.  
Elle soupira, déçue et inquiète. Elle chercha encore un peu du regard pour être certaine qu'il ne s'était pas arrêté contre un mur ou derrière une enseigne de magasin. Alors qu'elle allait revenir sur ses pas, un détail la frappa. La rue dans laquelle elle se trouvait était tout en longueur. Aucun croisement sur plus de deux cents mètres au moins.  
« Terry n'était pas si loin de moi, remarqua-t-elle en s'engageant sur la voie. Il doit être par ici... »

La porte glissa simplement sous les doigts de Thomas, de plus en plus inquiet. Un pressentiment étrange l'étreignait.  
- Mathieu ? appela-t-il encore une fois, en cherchant du regard à l'intérieur de la pièce. Mathieu tu es là ? Je sais que tu n'es pas parti... Ouhou !! Y a quelqu'un ?  
Il entra et fit glisser la porte-fenêtre dans l'autre sens pour que la pluie ne rentre pas.

Tiffany salua le majordome qui tenait le parapluie au-dessus d'elle sur le trajet de la maison à la voiture qui l'accompagnerait à l'école. Elle le remercia avant de rentrer dans la Rolls Royce et il referma la portière. Elle posa son sac à côté d'elle et soupira.  
- Quel drôle de rêve, murmura-t-elle.  
- Mademoiselle ? se retourna le chauffeur.  
Elle lui sourit et secoua la tête :  
- Je parlais toue seule. Allons-y.  
- Bien mademoiselle.  
Tiffany écarta quelques mèches qui tombaient sur son front et lança un dernier regard vers la maison qu'elle quittait. Cette maison, cette chambre...  
« Papa... Si vraiment ce n'est pas toi, cette voix. Alors où es-tu ? »

**7.2 Deux vagues**

Sakura s'était arrêtée pour réfléchir. Elle se retourna pour voir la rue de laquelle elle arrivait. Ca devait être à peu près ici qu'il devait se trouver quand elle était apparue au bout du chemin. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour chercher sur les trottoirs. Rien. A part quelques passants pressés, confiné sous leur parapluie, elle était seule dans cette rue. Elle soupira, inquiète plus que déçue. Elle repéra alors l'affiche du spectacle de marionnettes, derrière elle, sur la palissade et songea à son frère qui la cherchait peut-être.  
Et puis, le flash. Elle fit un pas en arrière et aperçut une construction derrière le mur de plastique où avait été collé l'affiche. Elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait aucune voiture sur la voie et recula encore de deux pas pour mieux apercevoir ce qui se cachait derrière la palissade. Elle releva encore son parapluie et le vent s'engouffra sous la toile, l'arrosant allègrement.  
« Le chantier ! » sursauta-t-elle. Elle baissa les yeux sur sa droite et aperçut une ouverture dans le plastique.  
« Et s'il était entré là ? »  
Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et courut vers la brèche :  
- Terry ? Terry, tu es là ?

Le pressentiment de Thomas grandissait encore. Il remarqua bientôt que ses impressions le guidaient vers une porte, dans un couloir, plutôt que vers une autre non loin. Il semblé conduit, tenu par la main... Il s'y dirigea, confiant et appela de nouveau, en vain. Il posait la main sur la porte pour l'ouvrir quand une décharge le brûla. Il fit un pas en arrière et sentit sou pouls battre à tout rompre.

Richard allait quitter la maison à son tour mais se retourna, surpris. Cette charge de magie qui venait de quitter la maison. Etait-ce un rêve... ? Quelqu'un venait-il de lancer un sort ? Il se mit à courir dans l'autre sens et s'arrêta net dans le couloir. Il pointa deux doigts vers le sol et ferma les yeux.  
- Par les grandes âmes célestes, indiquez-moi le chemin de la puissance étrangère, lança-t-il alors qu'un éclair frappait non loin, faisant gronder un tonnerre puissant dans le quartier.

Sakura sursauta et le flash l'effraya. Elle repris lentement ses esprits et baissa les yeux au sol. Dans la boue, des traces fraîches, à peine remplies par l'eau qui tombait sans cesse... Elle releva le nez et se remit à fouiller les lieux, se glissant entre les poutres du rez-de-chaussée.

Thomas ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Tout était en bois dans cette vieille maison. Comment avait-il pu se prendre une telle décharge ? L'inquiétude grandissait avec l'absence de réponse logique et plausible à ses trop nombreuses interrogations.

Richard patienta et vit finalement apparaître une étincelle sur le parquet. Elle dansa quelques courtes secondes à même le sol puis s'envola et longea le couloir. Richard ne tenait pas à se laisser distancer, il courut à sa suite. Ses doutes se vérifiaient : une forte quantité de magie venait d'apparaître à Tomoeda déréglant l'équilibre des forces magiques naturelles... Et cette « chose » se trouvait dans cette maison, à présent.

L'Arbre du temple se mit à trembler et le jeune apprenti qui patientait à ses pieds releva la tête en se levant.  
- Ca recommence, nota-t-il. J'entends le bruissement des feuilles...  
Un souffle chaud sembla se dégager du tronc et une paire d'yeux s'ouvrit dans les irrégularités de l'écorce, projetant une lumière irréelles sur le parc. Le jeune homme se mit à trembler surpris autant qu'effrayé.  
- Lib...er...té, gronda une voix puissante aux alentours du végétal centenaire. Je retrouve... ma... liberté...  
Le jeune homme recula et s'agenouilla, pressentant le coup violent qu'il avait plusieurs fois reçu de plein fouet. Une puissante vague de pouvoir fut alors projetée dans le parc et une seconde jaillit alors, plus lourde et beaucoup plus lente que la première. Le jeune prêtre se mit à prier, sentant l'Arbre encore agité.  
« Cette fois, remarqua-t-il, paniqué, ça ne va pas s'arrêter... »  
La première vague parcourut la ville à très grande vitesse.

Thomas fut le premier à être frappé par le vent magique. Il sentit le courant dans son dos et son cœur s'éveilla, lançant un pincement dans sa cage thoracique. Il tomba à genoux.

Richard arrivait au sous-sol, l'étincelle s'écrasa sur la porte d'une chambre inutilisée.

La vague glissa sur la ville et frappa le chantier par l'arrière. Sakura venait d'apercevoir la silhouette qu'elle cherchait. En haut de l'édifice, un craquement survint et le métal des étages qui les surplombait se mit à grincer. Terry recula et ils se virent, le regard de chacun s'étant teint de peur... Terry courut vers elle et une poutre se tordit loin au-dessus d'eux.  
- Que se passet-t-il ? demanda Sakura...  
- Viens, il faut sortir de là !!

La première vague atteignit la voiture de Tiffany et la fit tanguer sur le côté. Le chauffeur redressa habilement et adressa un sourire à la fillette pour la rassurer...  
- Tout va bien, mademoiselle...

Richard sentit la vague arriver et s'arrêta avant de poser les doigts sur la poignée de la porte. Le bruit de la pluie disparut d'un coup, signe que le coup serait violent. La Vague heurta la maison protégée et ne put librement la traverser, fissurant les murs et faisant vibrer les issues. Richard entendit des bris de verre tomber sur le sol dans la maison et enragea. Il fallait allait consolider les ouvertures. Il abandonna son but premier et remonta à l'étage.

Thomas sentait son cœur le pincer plus fort encore qu'auparavant. Il se redressa, posant la main sur le mur sans penser à une nouvelle décharge. Mais rien ne se passa.

- Notre lien se défait, fit remarquer l'être de lumière qui s'approchait de Clow.  
Ce dernier sentait un frisson le parcourir.  
- Mais qui es-tu ? Tu ressembles tant à... Tara.  
- Il est temps de revenir ici... Tu as senti le pouvoir...  
Clow semblait perdu.  
- Mais si je suis dans le passé ou l'avenir, comment peux-tu me parler... ?  
Yue inspira profondément :  
- Je peux aller dans le temps partout où mon corps se trouve.  
- Tu... Ca veut dire que tu es ici ? quelque part ?  
- Oui... mais notre lien s'affaiblit. Un grand pouvoir semble se développer là-bas. Ne tarde plus...  
Clow ouvrit brutalement les yeux sur la chambre où il avait dormi tout ce temps.  
« Cette puissance... »  
Il se leva, perturbé. Où se trouvait-il ? Et quelle était cette force qui grondaient dehors ? Tara ? Cela y ressemblait tant... Tara ou cet être... Il fallait sortir d'ici...

Des poutres et des planches se plantèrent devant Sakura et Terry et ils durent rebrousser chemin.  
- Il faut sortir de l'autre côté, tout tombe, devant...  
- Attention !! cria Sakura.  
Un bruit de métal avait attiré son attention au-dessus d'eux et une autre poutre dégringolait de là-haut, heurtant tous les étages un à un. Terry tira Sakura contre lui et se colla à l'un des pieds du bâtiment. Le morceau de métal renversa d'autres pylônes avant de finir sa course, un étage au-dessus d'eux.

Dans sa chambre, Mathieu, ouvrit doucement les yeux. La porte glissa violemment sur le côté et Thomas se précipita. Mathieu lui sourit et le salua.  
- Tu... tu dormais ?  
- Eh bien, oui, je crois. Que se passe-t-il ?  
Thomas fronça les sourcils en repensant à cette décharge. Mais un nouveau sentiment l'envahit. Alors qu'il aurait dû être soulagé de trouver Mathieu en bonne santé, il ne parvenait pas à recouvrer son calme... Comme si...  
« Sakura ! » se rappela-t-il en se mettant à courir vers l'entrée.

Le calme sembla revenir sur le chantier. Sakura avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle observa le rez-de-chaussée ravagé et chercha une issue :  
- Comment va-t-on sortir ? demanda-t-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.  
- Ne crains rien... on va trouver.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent et Terry hocha le menton en lui souriant.

Thomas arriva dans la rue. Sakura n'était plus là. Il l'appela plusieurs fois, en vain. Mathieu ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, sous un parapluie :  
- Qu'y a-t-il ? lui cria Mathieu, obligé d'élever la voix à cause du bruit de l'eau sur la toile de son parapluie.  
- Il... Ma sœur n'est plus là...  
- Elle a dû faire un tour en t'attendant.  
- Sous cette pluie ? lui rétorqua Thomas. On n'y voit rien...  
Il posa sa main sur son cœur où le pincement se poursuivait, langoureusement.  
- Peut-être est-elle partie vers l'école, suggéra Mathieu.  
Thomas s'éloigna un peu, peu convaincu et ne remarqua même pas la pluie qui le fouettait. Quelque chose était en train d'arriver. Mais quoi ?  
La seconde vague lente mais puissante le traversa doucement, poursuivant son mouvement dans la rue, dans le quartier, sur la ville toute entière. Des poubelles se renversèrent plus loin et les poteaux électriques tremblèrent, les uns après les autres... comme un frisson qui parcourrait la rue. Etait-ce encore cette force qui avait jailli de l'Arbre ? Cette fois, moins vive, mais bien plus imposante...  
- Sakura ! s'écria-t-il en se mettant à courir, suivant les impressions qui l'étreignaient de nouveau. Sakuraaaa !

**7.3 Un nouvel ami**

La seconde vague continua sa route à travers la ville, rampant mollement, secouant lourdement tout ce qu'elle rencontrait. Elle approchait du chantier où Sakura et Terry tentaient de trouver un chemin pour quitter ce piège qui se refermait sur eux à chacune des dangereuses chutes de matériau. Les issues se bloquaient les unes après les autres et ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Face à la dernière issues vers la lumière du jour, des planches glissèrent du premier étage et s'abattirent sur eux. Terry et Sakura durent se serrer l'un contre l'autre et se plaquer contre une poutre verticale pour échapper à ce énième piège.  
- Il s'en est fallu de peu, souffla Terry. Mais c'est bon.  
Sakura tremblait dans ses bras et il la prit par les épaules pour croiser son regard terrifié.  
- N'aie pas peur. On va s'en sortir.  
- Mais... je... Thomas m'avait dit de ne pas partir, murmura-t-elle en apercevant le parapluie refermé, au creux de sa main.  
- Tu m'as suivi ?  
- J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas de parapluie. Et je voulais...  
Des sanglots nouèrent sa gorge et elle baissa la tête, en proie à sa peur.  
- Allez, ça va... Je l'avais... oublié, lui précisa-t-il, hésitant quelque peu sur les mots à employer. Tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre.  
- Mais tu peux tomber malade...  
Il lui sourit et tourna la tête vers le ciel menaçant qu'on apercevait à travers le plafond de tôles et de poutres métalliques. Les cimes des arbres se couchèrent d'un coup et il ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant le sommet du bâtiment grincer de manière effroyable.  
- Il faut trouver un coin sûr... vite.  
La seconde vague venait de percuter le sommet de la construction qui se mit à trembler, déchirant le métal comme si le squelette du futur monstre commercial avait été de papier. Le dernier étage céda sur le côté nord et s'écrasa sur celui du dessous, lui-même attiré vers le bas par les mêmes forces qui déstabilisait le monticule de ferraille. Un grincement sans fin raisonna dans le quartier.  
Thomas tourna la tête en passant non loin. Son intuition ne le trompait pas. Ce bruit... c'était son but : Sakura. Devant ses yeux, un côté du bâtiment en construction s'effondra.

A ses pieds, Terry et Sakura fuyait vers l'opposé, afin de ne pas être trop près des débris quand ceux-ci heurteraient le sol. Sakura sentait la poigne de fer la tenir fermement pour ne pas la perdre. Ce garçon que tout le monde craignait prenait-il réellement soin d'elle à ce moment précis ? Comment était-ce possible ?  
- Tu rêves ? lui lança-t-il en la voyant le fixer vaguement.  
- Euh...  
- Par ici... avec un peu de chance, on va pouvoir enjamber la barrière et entrer par la porte de derrière du magasin d'à côté.  
Elle hocha le menton et le suivit entre les poutres verticales et les débris qui s'amoncelaient ici et là. Loin derrière eux, les dernières tensions cédèrent et tout le bâtiment s'écrasa en façade, pulvérisant sur place les murs et les premières portes aménagées. Des morceaux volèrent tout autour et Thomas qui approchaient dut se tenir à l'écart pendant que l'édifice mourrait dans un hurlement strident de métal épais déformé, plié, cassé.  
- Sakuraaaaaa, appela-t-il.  
En vain. Dans ce bruit, elle ne l'entendrait pas.

La lourde vague s'approchait de la voiture de Tiffany. L'école n'était plus très loin et la demoiselle vérifiait l'étanchéité de son sac de musique, où elle conservait ses partitions. C'était aujourd'hui le premier jour du groupe de musique qu'elle rejoignait. Longtemps privé de professeur, les élèves avaient cru que la section ne verrait pas le jour. Puis des lycéens de Seijo avaient prétendu pouvoir s'occuper des plus jeunes dans le cadre de leur projet annuel.  
Toute heureuse, Tiffany souriait en pensant à la première partition qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Elle allait pouvoir chanter, et cela la rendait heureuse, l'éloignant des rêves et des cauchemars qu'elle faisait plus souvent en ce moment qu'auparavant.  
Le souffle magique rejoignit la Rolls Royce qui tournerait bientôt à l'angle de la rue, en direction de l'école.  
- Mon cœur... murmura une voix plus distincte que jamais dans le cœur de Tiffany.  
- Papa... non, c'est vous, murmura-t-elle, en souvenir de la silhouette au bout de son lit.  
- Quitte... cette route...  
Tiffany fronça les sourcils en cherchant autour de la voiture, dans la rue, celui qui lui parlait de nouveau.  
- Où êtes-vous ?  
- Vite ! Le temps presse... Quitte... cette route, continua la voix sans répondre à ses appels.  
Tiffany se redressa sur son siège et le chauffeur la regarda dans le rétroviseur.  
- Mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.  
- Je...  
La voix souffla encore sa recommandation à son oreille et ses yeux trahirent son trouble. Le chauffeur gara le véhicule pour se tourner vers elle. Derrière, il vit les lampadaires se balancer et il sortit rapidement du véhicule. Le temps de se diriger vers la portière de Tiffany, la vague les rattrapa, pliant le réverbère qui les surplombait sur le côté.

Dans le Parc du temple, les yeux se refermèrent et la voix sembla soupirer de plaisir.  
- Voilà... le moment... souffla-t-elle, effrayant le jeune moine qui détala.

La cave de la maison de Sakura s'illumina intensément et un pouvoir gigantesque s'en échappa.

Le pylône de ciment s'écroulait et Tiffany se retourna dans la voiture, apercevant les fils électriques qui avaient cassé, projetés dans la rue, répandant des gerbes d'étincelles dans l'air. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le poteau chuter sur l'arrière de la voiture de Luxe, l'écrasant d'un coup, faisant bondir le reste du véhicule dans un sursaut qui arracha un cri à Tiffany. Les câbles électriques n'ayant lâché que d'un côté, le pylône suivant se pencha vers la voiture et Tiffany tenta d'ouvrir sa portière, en vain : la déformation du métal de la carrosserie avait bloqué la serrure. Elle passa entre les sièges avant et se retrouva sous le pare-brise à travers lequel elle vit s'effondrer le poteau électrique sur elle. La portière s'ouvrit au dernier moment et elle bondit sur la route. Une chaleur soudaine l'enveloppa tandis que le pilier géant écrasait la voiture en diagonal, crevant deux pneus, projetant des éclats de verre tout autour.  
Tiffany rouvrit lentement les yeux quand les câbles cessèrent de cracher des étincelles. La pluie se mit alors à tomber sur elle et elle chercha dans la rue, ce qui avait pu la réchauffer ainsi. Elle ne vit rien. Seulement une étrange trace sur le mur où elle s'était abritée. Tout avait été brûlé – par le câble électrique sûrement – mais l'endroit où elle se trouvait n'avait pas été noirci... Par chance.  
- Mademoiselle, s'écria le chauffeur en la rejoignant. Mademoiselle, tout va bien ?  
Elle hocha le menton, le regard perdu dans l'obscurité des nuages menaçants. Etait-ce Lui qui était intervenu ? Le pouvait-il ? Et... surtout... qui était-il ?

Dans la cave, tout redevint sombre et silencieux, comme si aucune force magique ne s'était jamais manifesté. Mais un sceau quelque part sur le rayon d'une étagère se remit à luire. Un sceau qui venait de s'animer en une fraction de seconde.

Sakura et Terry parvinrent à enjamber les planches couchées à terre par quelques débris de l'ossature métallique éjectés dans leur direction. Le chemin s'ouvrit à eux et ils s'engagèrent dans la ruelle qui débouchait dans la rue parallèle. Derrière les habitations qui s'élevaient désormais entre eux et le chantier, il ne restait rien de la construction. Sakura et Terry se réfugièrent devant la porte d'un magasin qui ne tarderait pas à ouvrir. Sakura observa son parapluie déchiré à divers endroit :  
- Je vais me faire gronder... en plus on est en retard à l'école, maintenant.  
Terry acquiesça en reprenant sa respiration.  
- Mais quelle aventure... Tu n'es pas si courageuse, releva-t-il.  
Elle leva brusquement les yeux vers lui et il se redressa pour jeter un regard étrange vers le ciel.  
- Pourquoi tu es.. commença-t-elle, sans oser finir.  
- On dirait le soir, tellement c'est noir, nota Terry, les yeux sur l'épaisse couverture nuageuse qui déversait sa pluie sur la ville.  
- Je dois rejoindre mon frère...  
- On se verra plus tard, lança-t-il soudain sans la regarder.  
Et sur ces mots, il se mit à courir en travers de la rue et disparut dans le voile flou grisâtre de l'eau qui tombait.  
- Sakura ! cria-t-on au bout de la rue. Des pas se rapprochait dans l'eau qui s'écoulait sur le trottoir et le ciel s'éclaircit dans un flash brutal suivi immédiatement par un coup de Tonnerre terrifiant.  
Thomas arrivait et Sakura baissa les yeux, en prévoyance du sermon qu'elle recevrait. Le lycéen la rejoignit enfin et l'inspecta discrètement. Rassuré, il lui prit le parapluie des mains et soupira.  
- On ne peut rien te confier, s'asséna-t-il à voix haute.  
Sakura l'ayant pris pour elle sentit les larmes couler sur son visage mais ne dit rien. Il avait raison.  
- On rentre à la maison, je vais téléphoner au lycée et au collège.  
- Oui, Thomas...

Tiffany et son chauffeur traversèrent la rue, la demoiselle, protégé sous la veste de l'homme qui la protégeait. Tara se tenait droite au-dessus d'eux, les yeux plissés, les lèvres serrés. Elle soupira. Tout ceci prenait une drôle de tournure, mais elle avait confiance : Clow ne pouvait pas se tromper.  
« Clow... songea-t-elle en levant les yeux vers une lointaine demeure en bordure de Tokyo. J'ai senti ta puissance. C'est donc ici que Return t'avait envoyé, il y a si longtemps. Dans ton avenir... »  
Elle sourit en inclinant la tête sur le côté.  
« Alors on peut effectivement avoir confiance... »

- Par les grandes âmes célestes, murmura Clow en projetant sa main vers le mur d'enceinte de la propriété.  
Le sort agita les particules du mur et un faible éclat de lumière lui indiqua qu'il pouvait le traverser. Clow fit donc un pas vers la paroi lisse du rempart et quitta la propriété, apercevant la ville en contrebas, sous un déluge impressionnant. Et quelque part sous ce rideau de pluie... La force mystérieuse... Il devait aller la voir. Comprendre enfin quelle était ce mystère que Tara lui taisait.  
Tara... cet autre être qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu et cette nouvelle puissance, désormais. Mais Combien étaient-ils donc à veiller sur la Sphère ?  
Il trouva un chemin et releva la capuche de son habit pour se protéger de la pluie cinglante.  
« Je trouverai une réponse là-bas. J'en suis sûr... je le sens. »


	9. Première carte

Première Carte.

**8.1 A l'abri**

Sakura se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre des serviettes de bain et se sécher un peu. Elle glissa sur le carrelage à l'entrée et chuta violemment sur le sol. La douleur s'élança brutalement dans sa cuisse et paralysa un court instant sa jambe droite. Les larmes montèrent en elle mais elle entendit son frère reposer sèchement le téléphone et elle tut ses premiers soubresauts larmoyants. Elle se redressa et se releva tant bien que mal en se tenant au meuble de bois clair. Elle en tira le premier tiroir et sortit deux serviettes. La douleur à la cuisse commençait à disparaître mais elle dut s'asseoir, surprise par un vertige. Thomas fit irruption dans la salle et la dévisagea, le regard froid :  
- Tu m'as désobéi.  
- J'ai eu peur, murmura-t-elle.  
- Il fallait m'écouter, lui asséna-t-il sèchement. Tu ne sais donc pas écouter ?  
- Pardon, Thomas... s'excusa-t-elle alors.  
Il prit sa serviette et la regarda baisser les yeux, les larmes ravinant sur ses joues. Il soupira discrètement et lui jeta la serviette sur la tête.  
- Sèche-toi. Tu vas attraper froid.  
Elle hocha silencieusement le menton et ne put retenir un sanglot.  
- Il manquerait plus que le petit monstre éternue et rase d'un souffle toute notre maison...  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
- Les lignes sont coupées, lui dit-il en regagnant le couloir. Je n'ai pu joindre ni le collège ni le lycée. Papa te fera un mot, pour demain.  
- Voui... murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots.  
Sakura revit la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. L'immeuble en construction qui s'écroule. Terry qui prend sa main. Les poutres qui chutent autour d'eux et la pluie qui les arrose. Elle avait couru un grand danger et Thomas ne pensait qu'à la gronder. Il n'était vraiment pas gentil...  
Elle tira sur la serviette pour l'installer sur son dos. Et Terry ? Où se trouvait-il ? Il était parti, comme il était arrivé, en courant à perdre haleine. Une chose était sûre, c'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait évité les poutres et les planches. Il savait exactement ce qu'il fallait faire et sans lui, elle serait restée accroupie dans la boue, apeurée. Elle se sécha les cheveux et se leva pour aller chercher des affaires dans sa chambre. Thomas passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain :  
- Ca va aller ?  
Elle passa à côté de lui, l'évitant du regard, et lui asséna un coup de pied dans le tibia en le dépassant.  
- Tes blagues, elles sont nulles, mon pauvre ! Na...  
Et dans un éclat de rire de fierté, elle s'élança dans les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.  
- Quel petit diable, souffla-t-il. Ca valait bien la peine de s'inquiéter, tiens ! Comme tous les monstres, elle est indestructible et coriace ! lança-t-il assez fort dans le couloir.

Tandis que l'orage semblait redoubler de violence, Richard redescendit à la cave pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Etrangement, son sentiment avait disparu. Cette aura lui semblait maintenant si loin. La porte d'entrée claqua à l'étage et il entendit Ellen pester contre le mauvais temps.  
- Richard ? Richard ?!! Où tu es ?!!  
Il s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup, pensant surprendre quelqu'un. Personne.  
- Richaaaaard ? EH oh ! C'est pas la peine d'aller en cours... Eh !!!  
- Il est en bas, mademoiselle, répondit une des servantes dans le lointain de la maison.  
- Richard ?! continuait d'appeler Ellen en descendant les escaliers.  
Elle aperçut la lumière dans la salle où elle avait demandé à ce qu'on installât le sorcier. Elle ralentit alors.  
- Richard... Tu... es là... ?  
Elle arrivait aux abords de la porte et elle n'osa pas regarder à l'intérieur s'appuyant au mur sur le côté.  
- Richard, tu sais... euh... je peux tout t'expliquer... il est apparu devant moi au temple Tsukimine... Je pense qu'il a été appelé par Naia. Je pense que c'est la seule explication, mais il ne se sentait pas bien... Alors je l'ai fait amener à la maison...  
- De quoi parles-tu ? la surprit son frère en quittant finalement la salle.  
- De... de...  
Elle se pencha vers l'intérieur et ne vit personne.  
- Il y avait quelqu'un ici et tu n'as rien dit ?  
- Je me suis dit... Attend, avant de te mettre en colère, le supplia-t-elle. Un sorcier qui apparaît comme ça, c'est un sorcier puissant, non ? Bien peu peuvent contrôler le temps !! Alors je me suis dit...  
- Le temps ?! Comment sais-tu qu'il contrôlait le temps ?  
- Il est apparu devant moi ! rétorqua-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Une illusion d'optique, un sort d'invisibilité, un sort d'eau sous cette pluie, un passage dans le voile de l'espace... Enfin, il y a plein de possibilités pour voir apparaître quelqu'un...  
Elle ne sut quoi dire et il haussa d'un coup les sourcils :  
- Un sorcier... du passé... C'est ça ?!! C'était quelqu'un que tu connaissais ?!!  
- Euh oui... fit-elle, hésitant à lui avouer la vérité.  
- Bien, allons consulter le Grimoire des Noms, on devrait le retrouver et ensuite le localiser...  
- En fait... je...  
- Eh bien, quoi ? lui lança-t-il en remontant à l'étage.  
- Oui... j'arrive.

La camionnette de la famille de Tiffany ne tarda pas à retrouver les deux rescapés, à l'abri sous un préau. Elle se gara près d'eux et plusieurs femmes en noir descendirent avec des parapluies.  
- Mademoiselle. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Ca va, sourit-elle. Mais la voiture de mère n'est plus en état.  
- Nous nous en chargeons mademoiselle. Madame a demandé à ce que vous soyez ramenée à la maison.  
- Ah... bien.  
Elles l'aidèrent à s'installer et le chauffeur de la Rolls lui sourit en montant à l'arrière.  
A peine assise, Tiffany emprunta le téléphone portable d'une de ses gardes du corps et composa un numéro.

Chez Sakura, le téléphone sonna. Thomas haussa un sourcils en déposant le légume qu'il coupait en tranches. Il posa le couteau et se dirigea vers l'appareil. Il posa la main sur le combiné et sentit une idée le traverser. Surpris par ce sursaut de son esprit, il ne répondit pas immédiatement aux appels sonores. La porte de Sakura à l'étage s'ouvrit d'un coup.  
- Thomas !!Tu prends le téléphone ?  
- Euh, oui... bredouilla-t-il. C'est Tiffany.  
Il décrocha et Sakura descendit en toute hâte. Il lui tendit simplement l'appareil et regagna la cuisine, les sourcils écrasés sur ses yeux figés. Il pencha plusieurs fois la tête vers le téléphone pour bien comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait eu... une intuition. Mais si forte qu'elle s'était mue en certitude avant même qu'il ne se posât la question. C'était pour le moins étrange.  
- Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait... s'emballait Sakura, l'appareil contre l'oreille.  
- Et moi, donc, lança Tiffany. Je me doutais que tu ne serais pas à l'école, toi non plus.  
- Avec ce temps, je crois que personne ne pourra s'y rendre !  
- Oui... Bon, je vais te laisser, car on arrive à la maison. Je te rappelle de là-bas si la ligne n'est pas coup...  
- Allô ? Allô, Tiffany ? Ca a coupé !!!! s'écria-t-elle.  
- Oui, bon ça va, lança Thomas de la cuisine, ce n'est pas la fin du monde !  
- Grrr, méchant !  
Elle reposa le combiné et remonta dans sa chambre.  
« Tous les garçons sont des nuls ! Voilà ! »

Richard et Ellen s'étaient installés dans la bibliothèque au dernier étage et Ellen semblait perplexe au fur et à mesure de leur recherche. En fait, le sorcier ne pouvait pas être dans le Grimoire, ce dernier ayant été rédigé avec les deniers sorciers opérant pour le Quatrième Cercle. Mais elle n'osait pas le dire à son frère, craignant sa réaction.  
- Euh... On peut peut-être oublier ce sorcier, non ?  
Richard posa un regard étrange sur elle.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Eh bien, je me disais que peut-être il allait repartir. Et alors tout serait réglé, non ?  
- S'il disparaît maintenant, l'ordre sera tout de même bouleversé, voyons ! Il faut le retrouver pour lui demander de tout arrêter. Et peut-être...  
Elle posa d'un coup la main entre les pages pour stopper la recherche.  
- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris... c'est lui ?! Adam Sprath ?!!  
- Tu as dit « et peut-être »... Qu'entends-tu par là...  
- Rien, oublie.  
- Richard ! S'il te paît.  
- Eh bien... si ce sorcier est si puissant, se résolut-il, peut-être qu'il sait comment calmer l'esprit de Naïa.  
- Mais nous le savons... Il lui faut...  
- Non, je veux dire... S'il sait comment faire, peut-être qu'il a les connaissances nécessaires pour faire autrement...  
- Faire autrement ? Je ne comprends pas.  
- Je me suis dit que peut-être mère est partie en Angleterre pour ça... Trouver un sorcier qui l'aiderait.  
- Mais enfin, c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup, elle n'aurait pas fait cette bêtise... Même pour t...  
Elle s'arrêta brusquement, une main sur la bouche.  
- Non, Richard, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.  
Il secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.  
- Oublie, souffla-t-il en se replongeant dans le vieux grimoire. Cherchons qui il est. Et retrouvons-le avant qu'il ne se décide à repartir.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher, alors, murmura-t-elle. Il n'est pas là.  
- Que dis-tu... sourit-il en poursuivant sa recherche.  
- Il est mort avant l'écriture de ce grimoire.  
- Pardon ? s'arrêta-t-il, le yeux perdus sur une page au hasard. Comment le sais-tu ?  
- C'est celui qui a tué notre aïeul contre le Cercle, il y a des siècles.  
Richard s'arrêta net, son cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.  
- Ce n'est pas possible. Ce traître était bien trop faible... Le cercle a renié tous ses faits et gestes. Ils le faisaient même espionner ! Voyons, tu divagues... tu as dû te tromper.  
- Je ne pense pas. C'était lui, Clow Reed.  
Une salve d'éclairs zébrèrent le ciel et le tonnerre fit lourdement vibrer le sol et les murs.  
- Clow...

**8.2 La dernière chance ?**

Une main soutenant le vieux volume et l'autre posée entre deux pages, Dominique se tenait près d'une des fenêtres violemment battues par la pluie torrentielle et il fronça les sourcils en voyant les nuages en très lente rotation au-dessus d'un lieu particulier de la ville. A croire que cet orage n'était pas... naturel. Mais alors de quoi s'agissait-il ?  
On frappa à la porte du bureau et Dominique pivota sur lui-même.  
- Entrez.  
- Bonjour, monsieur Gauthier.  
Dominique salua le gardien et ce dernier sembla gêné par les quantités de livres ouverts sur lesquels il posa un regard distrait, pensant déranger le professeur en plein travail.  
- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Quelqu'un demande à vous voir, monsieur Gauthier. Une demoiselle est arrivée il y a quelques minutes et elle demande après vous.  
- Elle est venue par ce temps ?  
- Oui, elle dit qu'elle arrive à peine de l'aéroport.  
- Ah. Je vois. Bien, dites-lui que je la rejoindrai dans le...  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, lança-t-on derrière le gardien, aussi surpris que Dominique de voir la jeune femme surgir ainsi. Ce n'est pas la peine, répéta-t-elle.  
- Mademoiselle, la gronda le gardien.  
- Non, ce n'est rien, intervint Dominique en les rejoignant sur le pas de la porte.  
- Je me présente, professeur. Je m'appelle Linda Carmin et je suis une étudiante française qui désire poursuivre sa formation d'archéologie au Japon. Bien sûr je ne suis qu'en seconde année et je dois encore travailler dur. Je suis soigneuse, attentive, j'ai une bonne mémoire et j'aime cette discipline au point d'avoir quitté mon pays pour travailler ici, avec l'aval de toute ma famille. J'arrive à peine de l'aéroport et je suis venue directement à l'université pour vous rencontrer.  
Dominique ne sut quoi dire et lui sourit simplement en faisant signe au gardien de les laisser.  
- Je ne comprends pas très bien tout ce que vous avez dit, expliqua-t-il à la demoiselle.  
- Je ne parle pas encore très bien le japonais, reconnut-elle et je ne connais pas encore bien vos habitudes. Mais j'apprendrai ! conclut-elle.  
- Je vois. Eh bien, je ne sais pas qui m'a recommandé à vous, mais je n'ai actuellement besoin de personne, vous savez ?  
- J'ai lu votre travail sur le site StMarc-MCLVII près de Plymouth. Je m'y suis même rendue pendant mes vacances pour étudier les lieux. Je trouve votre analyse de la situation tout à fait passionnante. Vous connaissez à peine l'Europe, si je ne me trompe, et vous avez su néanmoins porter un regard si...  
- Oui, écoutez, la coupa-t-il. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps aujourd'hui...  
Le tonnerre gronda au-dessus d'eux et la pluie redoubla de violence le temps de quelques nouvelles bourrasques.  
- De toute façon, monsieur Gauthier, je tenais juste à me présenter à vous. Si je ne me trompe pas, vous allez avoir besoin d'une assistante pour votre dossier sur la porcelaine chinoise de Yanthia.  
- En effet. Je vous contacterai sûrement, à ce moment-là...  
- Oui, répondit-elle satisfaite avait de lui tendre une longue fiche de renseignements sur elle. Ceci vous aidera à me choisir, j'en suis sûre ! Vous verrez, lui avoua-t-elle à mi-voix, vous serez ravi ! Je suis la meilleure.  
Il lui sourit et elle le quitta :  
- Je dois aller m'inscrire, donc à bientôt !  
Il secoua la tête, encore abasourdi.

La camionnette démarra dans le jardin des Fontaine et Richard referma la portière derrière lui :  
- En avant, vers le centre de Tomoeda. Le temple, indiqua-t-il.  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Richard !!! se mit à crier Ellen oubliée sur le perron. Tu aurais pu m'attendre !!!!  
Le véhicule accéléra dans le chemin et quitta la propriété, descendant vers les premières habitations, cachées par le voile épais de la pluie. Les éclairs se succédèrent et le tonnerre gronda de plus belle alors qu'ils pénétraient la ville. Richard sortit de sa poche un sachet de poudre vierge. C'était la solution. Sa seule occasion de soigner les deux cancers de Tomoeda... Celui du temple Tsukimine et... le sien.  
Sa dernière chance.

Dominique ouvrit un nouveau grimoire ancestral et parcourut de nombreuses pages à la recherche de la bonne définition. Mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver la bonne traduction. Le mystère du parchemin retrouvé demeurait énigmatique. Pourtant quelqu'un l'avait compris, par le passé. Mais grâce à quoi... ou à qui ? Il secoua la tête, l'esprit embrouillé par les craintes qu'il ressentait de plus en plus fort, l'oppressant jusque dans sa réflexion. Que se passait-il donc à Tomoeda ?  
D'un geste il referma le grimoire, laissant un instant sa main sur la couverture.  
Une aspiration soudaine fixa sa main au livre et une faible lueur passa entre ses doigts, comme un vent mystérieux qui traverserait sa main, aspiré par le livre... Il tira sur son bras, tenant le livre de son autre main et força de plus en plus fort, craignant de déchirer la couverture fragile du vieux livre. D'un coup le souffle cessa, dégageant sa main. Dominique la ramena devant lui et l'inspecta scrupuleusement. Rien, il n'avait rien. Il se leva poussant délicatement le livre vers une pile sur le coin de son bureau. Ca recommençait !!  
- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains... Il se passe quelque chose...  
Il se plia en deux sur la chaise, sentant ses idées remuer, traversant son esprit comme par le passé.  
Et puis d'un coup, le vide.  
Dominique ouvrit les yeux. C'était fini. Il jeta un œil étrange vers le grimoire et se surprit à repenser à des lectures qu'il n'avait jamais faites... des textes inconnus... Et pourtant, cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Pour être sûr, il ramena le livre devant lui et chercha un passage lu distraitement, quelques secondes auparavant. Il tourna les pages frénétiquement et finit par retrouver l'extrait. Et là ce fut le choc, il se souvenait des mots avant, des mots après, de toutes les pages... Oui, ça recommençait, comme des années auparavant. Il avait avalé le contenu de ce livre par son simple contact.  
- Mais non, ça ne se peut pas, je n'ai plus rien en moi... s'expliqua-t-il pour se convaincre en posant une main sur son torse. Je me suis débarrassé de tout ce que je possédais. C'est fini... et pourtant, se redressa-t-il sensiblement, les yeux figés sur les pages. Si le don est revenu, peut-être que l'enfant est... décédé. Non, je ne peux pas le croire... Je...  
Il se leva d'un coup et enfila sa veste, quittant son bureau sans rien ranger. Il devait en avoir la preuve. Et cette preuve se trouvait chez lui.

- Plus vite, murmurait Richard, c'est très urgent.  
La pluie incessante voilait le pare-brise entier et les éclairs gênaient leur visibilité.  
- Oui, monsieur, mais avec ce temps, si un piéton traverse, nous ne le verrons qu'au dernier moment !  
- Il n'y a pas de piéton par ce temps !!! lui hurla le jeune homme en serrant le sachet de poudre contre lui. Il... n'y aura pas de piéton...  
Richard se mit à tousser et se crispa sur son fauteuil, se pliant en deux, les mains devant la bouche ; la respiration devenait difficile.  
- Monsieur...  
- Ce n'est rien, on continue...  
- Bien monsieur.

- Oui allô ? répondit Ellen chez elle.  
Ses yeux déçus par la promenade manquée s'arrondirent :  
- Mère ?!!  
Au bout de la ligne, la voix était faible et le son instable. Mais le message réussit à passer avant que la communication se coupât. Ellen, toute tremblante, ne reposa même pas le combiné. Si c'était vrai, alors...  
« Ne sortez pas de la maison... Les forces du monde vont exploser... La maison vous protègera, toi et ton frère... »  
« Ne sortez pas »  
Ellen ne sentit bientôt plus ses jambes et s'écroula devant le meuble du téléphone. Richard...  
- Richard... souffla-t-elle, impuissante.

- Ca ne doit plus être très loin, monsieur. Après, où faut-il aller ?  
L'homme qui conduisait se tourna vers Richard et le vit détendu, la tête en arrière, les yeux perdu sur le plafond.  
- Monsieur, Richard !!  
Il arrêta d'un coup la camionnette et le corps du jeune homme glissa sur le côté. Le conducteur le rattrapa et l'allongea à l'arrière du véhicule.  
- Monsieur Richard... Vous m'entendez ?  
Sans attendre, il prit son pouls et tenta de sentir son souffle entre ses lèvres. Le cœur semblait arrêté. Dehors, les flashs éblouissants déchirèrent le ciel de part en part et le tonnerre raisonna dans tout ce qui vivait. Une vraie tempête se préparait... un ouragan. Le chauffeur fit basculer la tête du lycéen en arrière pour libérer la trachée et tenta de le réanimer.

C'est devant une lueur pâle et lointaine que Richard se retrouva. Un sourire et une main qui se tendait vers lui. Il inclina la tête sur le côté et aperçut son chauffeur s'époumoner sur son propre corps allongé non loin, à l'arrière d'une camionnette. Dans le plus grand silence, le ciel se couvrit d'épais nuages cotonneux, soyeux, aux couleurs pâles et pures. Il chercha autour de lui et sentit ses pas l'éloigner de la camionnette.  
Dans un dernier élan de volonté, il ouvrit les yeux sur le monde obscur qui l'entourait. A une distance raisonnable, une silhouette gigantesque tentait de percer une paroi souple à grand coups de pouvoirs lumineux. De larges ailes s'écartaient dans son dos et se contractaient à chaque tir magique contre la paroi qui lui résistait toujours, perdant visiblement de sa consistance à chaque tir...  
Cette silhouette, cette silhouette gigantesque...  
Il fit un pas vers elle mais une main le retint à l'épaule. Il tourna le visage vers celle qui l'avait arrêté...  
- Il ne faut pas aller vers elle. La colère l'a envahie.  
- C'est Elle... ? demanda-t-il.  
- Oui. Celle que vous cherchez tous.  
- Alors, elle peut me guérir.  
- Si tu vas à elle, c'est toi qu'elle prendra pour renaître.  
- Elle va... Mais alors, réfléchit-il, même libérée elle ne pourra jamais me sauver.  
- Non, en effet, lui sourit tendrement Nathalie. Elle vit enfermée ici depuis des millénaires, des millions d'années même, attendant paisiblement le réveil. Et puis en quelques siècles les hommes lui ont transmis une force qui dépasse tout ce que son âme de Gardien peut supporter. C'est le chaos dans son esprit...  
- Elle va renaître ?  
- Elle essaie. Ainsi, elle pourra se donner la mort.  
Richard secoua la tête.  
- Nous voulions tant qu'elle nous aide... Elle était l'Elegata Elementaria... Elle est devenue...  
- Oui, je sais.  
- C'est Clow, sursauta-t-il, ne voyant pas son corps partir peu à peu en fumée. C'est Clow qui perturbe tout.  
- Il est là, regarde, lui sourit Nathalie en indiquant l'arbre centenaire aux pieds de la silhouette gigantesque. Il hésite.  
- Il est fou ?!! Il a notre destin entre ses mains.  
- Détrompe-toi. Il n'y peut rien. S'il partait, il effacerait sa présence ici et ses conséquences mais Naïa tentera encore de s'éveiller.  
Richard serra les poings et se rapprocha lentement de son corps.  
- Que fais-tu ?  
- Je dois le convaincre de repartir...  
- Mais c'est l'heure pour toi, jeune Richard.  
Ce dernier sourit en s'agenouillant à côté de son corps que le chauffeur avait fini par délaisser, fatigué et désespéré. Il leva les mains au-dessus du sachet que le corps tenait encore entre ses doigts.  
- Que fais-tu ?  
- Je suis un sorcier, lui avoua-t-il, l'œil malicieux. Et j'ai décidé que ce n'était pas encore mon heure...  
- Alors bonne chance, mon garçon.  
- Vous... lança Richard, avant de prononcer la formule qui allait donner à cette poudre vierge le pouvoir de vie. Vous êtes...  
- Je suis sa maman, oui.  
- Il vous ressemble un peu.  
Elle le salua d'un simple sourire empli de tendresse, fière de la volonté si ferme dont il faisait preuve puis elle disparut.  
- Par les grandes âmes célestes... !! s'exclama Richard.

Dominique arriva enfin chez lui, les cheveux ruisselants et les vêtements imbibés dégoulinants sans fin sur le parquet. Il se dirigea vers le meuble du téléphone et tira vers lui le carnet d'adresse. Il se débarrassa de ses lunettes à travers les quelles il ne voyait plus rien. Son index effeuilla le livret et finit par longer une courte liste.  
« Orphelinat Sainte-Catherine... » murmura-t-il en commençant à composer le numéro vers l'Angleterre.

Dans le Temple Tsukimine, l'enveloppe magique se déchira et l'âme contenue se libéra d'un coup, projetant son corps astral sur les environs.

**8.3 Elegata Elementaria**

Et tandis que la foudre serpentait sans but entre les nuages épais qui voilait la ville, le tonnerre déchirait tout, déversant sur la ville un mur de sonorités violentes et sourdes qui faisaient vibrer le sol, les murs et les gens. Tout n'était plus que bruit et flashs incohérents. Pour celui qui en cet instant avait ouvert les yeux sur le ciel et la Terre aurait pu croire à l'avènement d'une ère apocalyptique : tout était entré en résonance et loin sur le continent on entendait l'écho des frappes électriques incessantes.  
Un seul homme sentait son pouls vibrer au son des éclats de la Nature. Un seul homme était spectateur privilégié de cette farandole cataclysmique. Les vagues de pouvoirs le traversaient et il secouait la tête nerveusement... Voilà ce que Tara voulait dire. Les quatre talismans ne résoudraient rien...  
Une silhouette semblait échapper à cette prison végétale et de longues langues de pouvoirs ondulaient sur la ville depuis le parc du Temple. Un éclair plus téméraire se lança sur l'arbre centenaire et heurta une barrière de magie qui le déchiqueta en de fugaces décharges inoffensives. Clow avala sa salive et posa une main sur l'écorce. Sa présence était illogique dans le flot de magie de ce futur et Naïa prenait son envol à cause de lui... Le Cinquième pilier chinois... Le cinquième élément... Ces sages ignoraient qu'en enfermant les talismans ils donneraient plus de puissance à cette force-là qui maintenait un lien mystique entre les quatre éléments primordiaux.  
L'Elegata Elemataria se tenait devant lui en cet instant.  
Une force apparut derrière lui alors que le nuage électrique se répandait sur les environs, envahissant les espaces marins et déchaînant les eaux aux abords du pays.  
- Clow Reed, choisi par notre guide protecteur...  
Il fit volte-face alors que l'aura de Naïa gagnait encore en puissance.  
- Qui... ? Vous êtes...  
- Je suis une force de l'éternel, Clow Reed. Si tu parviens à prendre en moi une part de pouvoir, tu pourras retourner là-bas.  
- Mais ici... que vont-ils devenir ? Je ne peux les laisser alors que c'est moi qui ai libéré l'Elegata Elementaria !!! Tout va être détruit...  
- Elle utilise ta présence, utilise donc la sienne. A son pieds, tu possèdes plus de magie que tu n'en possèderas jamais. Alors profites-en, je m'offre à toi.  
- Que... Que dois-je faire ?  
- Capture-moi...  
Clow se sentit impuissant, incapable de prendre entre ses mains une si puissante force de la nature. Il baissa les yeux et tenta pourtant de trouver une idée. En vain...  
- Je ne peux pas... je ne suis qu'un jeune sorcier.  
La silhouette s'approcha de lui et souleva son visage de ses doigts fins et luisants :  
- Ne sois pas bête. Tara est notre guide et elle nous a conduites vers toi. L'élue de la Terre t'a choisi, ce n'est pas pour rien. Nous avons toutes confiance en toi.  
- Toutes ? songea-t-il en imaginant le nombre gigantesque des forces de la Nature. Mais comment pourrais-je capturer toutes les forces qui régissent l'univers ?! s'emporta-t-il en la voyant s'éloigner, prête à être capturer. Je ne le peux pas !! Je ne suis qu'un sorcier du Cercle... je ne suis qu'un...  
« Une carte ? s'entendit-il demander à celle qui le formait à des magies plus instinctives »  
« Une carte ou tout autre support, souriait Tara dans ses souvenirs. Le Cercle envisage de piéger nos essences de gardiens dans des talismans. Trouver la pierre qui nous contiendra n'est pas chose simple. Alors crée un support que tu lieras à ta magie, Clow. »  
Une carte... Pourquoi pas ?  
Il fit apparaître le Sceau Terrestre à ses pieds. La force le dévisagea longuement ; le jeune sorcier ne se décidait pas.  
- Je ne peux pas contrôler le Sceau, je n'ai pas encore assez de pouvoir, nota-t-il. Mais je...  
Il se concentra et dirigea ses deux mains vers les cercles qui tournaient autour de ses chevilles. Le ciel éclata encore au-dessus de lui et il inspira profondément.  
- Par les grandes âmes célestes, Sceau Terrestre, je t'en conjure, prête-moi une part de toi. Crée pour moi un Sceau unique, un sceau à mon image...  
Il ouvrit d'un coup les paupières et sourit. Une image venait de le traverser. Une petite fille. A ses pieds les trois cercles se rapprochèrent pour finir par se fondre en un cercle vierge et il sourit, surpris d'avoir entrevu ce destin-là. Un plan se dessina devant ses yeux... une raison d'être.  
- Que ce sceau obéisse à moi et à moi seul ! lança-t-il solennellement en levant les yeux au ciel. Que le Sceau de Clow soit alors marqué par le savoir de mon père.  
Un point lumineux s'ouvrit en son centre et se mit à rayonner en grandissant, déposant sur le Sceau son empreinte dorée.  
- Qu'apparaisse en son bord celle qui m'a parlé la première fois de ce lieu. Ma mère, sourit-il.  
Un croissant se découpa et se déposa dans un cercle lumineux sur le pourtour du nouveau Sceau.  
- Qu'une clef vienne à moi, créateur du Sceau. Et qu'elle illumine de son lien les magies occidentales et orientales que je lie aujourd'hui à mon Sceau Unique.  
Un trait de lumière se forma au creux de ses mains rassemblées devant lui. Il empoigna le sceptre et le dirigea fièrement vers celle qui venait de le guider. Mais avant de déchirer l'enveloppe magique de la force, il la dévisagea, baissant le sceptre un instant :  
- Pourquoi dois-je te capturer ici, dans l'avenir... ? Pourquoi ne vais-je pas le faire dans le passé... dis-moi.  
- Parce que jamais là-bas tu n'en auras le pouvoir.  
- Je vois, souffla-t-il avant d'inspirer profondément les forces que lui soufflait involontairement l'arbre. Puissance de l'éternel, par le lien au Sceau de Clow, je crée une carte en ton nom... Le Temps !  
La force sembla partir en lambeau et une part de cette énergie rejoignit une carte qui prit forme au bout de son sceptre. En quelques secondes, une part de la force du temps avait pris forme devant lui et il la ramena à lui d'un simple geste. Avant même de s'en extasier, il tourna la tête vers le corps gigantesque de Naïa...  
- Pourvu que ça marche, songea-t-il en brandissant la carte. Force du Temps... freine tes aiguilles, fige ton battement et fais marche arrière, je t'en conjure...  
Tout, autour de lui, sembla ralentir.  
- Ca marche... sourit-il simplement. Tara avait raison. Je peux peut-être m'élever contre le Cercle... Je dois pouvoir...  
Il leva sa carte au ciel, la main contre l'écorce de l'Arbre, et fit le souhait de rentrer chez lui. La journée sembla se dérouler autour de lui dans le sens inverse et il se contenta de jeter un regard vers sa carte avant de disparaître. Sa réponse, il l'avait à présent.

La temps freina sa course à reculons alors que l'aura de Clow disparaissait totalement de l'époque future. Puis, comme un élastique trop tendu, il reprit sa course en sens inverse, retrouvant son équilibre de départ, effaçant sur son chemin toute trace de la présence du Sorcier, telle une vague nouvelle léchant le sable du temps, le lissant sur son passage.

La cloche sonna et Sakura sourit à sa voisine et amie. Tiffany refermait son cahier, les autres ne tardèrent pas à se lever. Dehors le soleil radieux avait séché les fines averses de la nuit et la journée s'annonçait agréable.  
- J'aime le beau temps, ça me rend toute joyeuse, s'exclama Sakura.  
- Je suis bien d'accord, avoua Nadine.  
- En plus, c'est la seule journée où nous finissons plus tôt, précisa Sandrine. Avec Yvan on pensait aller faire un tour dans la salle de jeux vidéo de la rue principale du quartier commercial.  
- Il paraît qu'il y a de nouveaux jeux ! J'ai même entendu dire qu'un garçon avait été assommé par un jeu de combat où les joueurs reçoivent réellement les coups des adversaires !  
- Mouais, réfléchit Sakura... c'est encore une blague, c'est ça ?  
- Non, lui souffla Tiffany, là, je crois qu'il ne ment pas !  
- Grrr... Je m'étais dis que c'était encore des histoires... Au fait, songea-t-elle. Ca doit faire mal ce genre de jeu! Celui qui jouera contre moi a intérêt à être sympa !  
- Si c'est moi, murmura Tiffany, je serai super sympa.  
- Et les Zigotos ! les interpella-t-on du couloir. Les pleurnichards !  
- C'est la bande à Terry, lança Sonya.  
Les garçons se contentèrent de passer devant la classe en leur adressant des grimaces de provocation.  
- Ils ne nous laisseront jamais tranquilles ! se plaignit Nadine. Qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait ?  
- J'espère qu'il ne seront pas là ce soir...  
Terry passa devant la salle et croisa le regard de Sakura qui baissa les yeux.  
- Vous avez vu comment il dévisage Sakura ? lança Sandrine. Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura, se pencha-t-elle vers elle, s'il t'embête on sera là. Hein, les filles ?  
- Ouaiiiiis ! lancèrent-elles à l'unisson.  
- Et moi ? intervint Yvan. Tu as dit « les filles »... Je compte pour du beurre ?  
- Mais non, toi, tu leur raconteras une de tes histoires et ils seront morts... d'ennui !  
Elles éclatèrent de rire et il les accompagna de bon cœur.  
Sakura, elle, se sentait bizarre et même si elle forçait un rire, elle ne comprenait pas ce sentiment étrange qui avait resserré son cœur. Elle se sentait toute chose au simple souvenir de ce regard si accrocheur. Comme si elle l'avait vu de plus près, comme s'il avait été si proche d'elle qu'elle...  
- Sakura ? Ouhou !  
- Pardon... j'étais ailleurs.

Dominique referma le livre ancien et fronça les sourcils. Une chose clochait. Il venait d'ouvrir un livre au hasard pour ses recherches sur la porcelaine chinoise antique qu'on lui avait livré quelques semaines auparavant et il semblait le connaître par cœur. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà lu.  
Le gardien du bâtiment vint frapper à la porte et Dominique pivota sur lui-même :  
- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, s'avança l'homme visiblement gêné.  
- Il n'y a pas de mal, que se passe-t-il ?  
- Une demoiselle demande à vous voir, monsieur Gauthier.  
- Linda, murmura machinalement Dominique.  
- Pardon ?  
- Non, rien. Je... oui, dites-lui que j'arrive.

Thomas posa le cahier sur la table et se rendit compte qu'il était debout en plein classe.  
- Un problème, monsieur Gauthier ? Vous avez perdu la page, peut-être ?  
Il n'avait rien perdu en fait. Il avait l'étonnante et impossible impression d'avoir en tête des souvenirs différents d'une même paire de journées.  
- Monsieur Gauthier ?  
Il se tourna vers Mathieu qui lui souffla la page. Richard, lui, souriait, le regard posé sur son livre. Quelque chose venait d'arriver. Son sixième sens le lui disait.  
- Monsieur Gauthier ? appela une dernière fois le professeur d'Histoire Géographie.  
- Euh, oui, pardon, monsieur. J'ai eu un... une absence.  
- Je vois, reprenez donc la lecture, s'il vous plaît.  
- Oui, monsieur...  
Il se replongea dans les paragraphes du texte, convaincu qu'une chose bizarre se tramait dans son dos et qu'il ferait tout pour démasquer celui qui opérait en secret... quels que soient ses moyens. Naturels... ou pas. Il le trouverait. Et selon lui, il n'y avait que deux options. Son voisin actuel. Ou cet inconnu au premier rang... Ca ne pouvait être que l'un des deux, évidemment. Mais lequel... ?


End file.
